AristoCRAZY
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En la línea de los experimentos con la memoria, la de Austria es la que está en juego ahora, justo cuando parecía que él y Suiza entraban en una meseta tranquila en su relación estable de casados.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Había que decir algo aquí... algo sobre Himaruya... en fin. Debía ser mentira.

* * *

AristoCRAZY

Suiza pide que el accidente no sea demasiado fuerte. Puede caerse esquiando con Suiza y darse un golpe en la cabeza. Aunque secretamente quisiera ahorrarme la parte del hospital y los diagnósticos.

Tal vez no le hayan dejado a nadie pasar hasta que no ha vuelto a estar consciente y le han explicado ya lo que ha sucedido porque pillaron a Prusia intentando cambiar el suero por medicamentos de quimioterapia de otro paciente.

Entonces, el doctor es el que les va a buscar a la sala de espera y les informa que ya hace un par de horas que ha recuperado la consciencia, pero que no parece recordar nada, le han hecho algunas pruebas y creen que lo mejores que empiece a ver, poco a poco, a sus familiares y amigos a ver si eso le ayuda en algo, así que debe decidir que dos personas van a ser los primeros en entrar, porque OBVIAMENTE no va a ser todos de golpe.

Alemania, Hungría, Romano, Liechtenstein y Suiza se ponen de pie a la vez, e Italia, Galia, Germania y Roma. Prusia les pone a TODOS los ojos en blanco, teniendo que sujetar a España para que no lo haga también. El español vuelve a sentarse riéndose.

Y Suiza se gira a mírales a todos con cara de "ustedes están dementes si creen que van a pasar antes que Liechtenstein y yo", sonrojándose un poco y levantando la mano izquierda con EL anillo.

—Es LEGALMENTE mi esposo. Voy a pasar yo —asegura mirando al doctor con cara de pocos amigos, tomando a Liechtenstein del brazo.

—Eso es tan circunstancial en su caso —responde Prusia carraspeando. Galia diría que ella lo saco de ahí dentro suyo después de varios días de agonía y de casi morirse, pero... es demasiado pacífica.

Suiza fulmina a Prusia, arreando un poco al doctor y arrastrando a Liechtenstein sin preguntarle si ella quiere pasar. No que no quiera.

Pálido y asustado se arregla un poco la ropa y pasa detrás del doctor temiendo encontrar cualquier cosa. Les dirigen hasta una sala blanca y vacía, esta tumbado en la cama, sin las gafas, porque se le rompieron en el accidente, lo que le provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza extra. Ya hace unos días, así que las heridas ya están curando, pero sigue envenado de todas partes, está pálido y sumamente delgado del estrés.

—Mein gott in himmel... Österreich —susurra Suiza soltando a Liechtenstein y acercándose a él.

Dirige la mirada hacia la voz en automático, notando que son tres personas esta vez. Le han dicho que entrarían sus familiares y amigos, así que se pregunta cuál de ellos debe ser intentando que el timbre de voz, que es lo que le parece más claro en este momento, se relacione con algo.

Suiza se detiene a su lado esforzándose mucho por no peinarle un poco y tomarle el pulso con lo pálido que está. Austria le mira y distingue un poco el pelo rubio y los ojos como dos manchas en la cara, sin saber muy bien el color ni nada, no es muy alto pero suena como un hombre.

—¿-Como te sientes? Yo... Soy Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft. Soy tu e-esposo.

—Schweizerische... —repite y cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de dolor.

—Hallo Herr Österreich. Soy Liechtenstein. Te traje tus lentes de repuesto —susurra la siempre útil Lili sacándolos de su bolso.

—¿Te duele mucho? Ya les pediste... Espera —susurra Suiza bajando el tono de voz y dándole la vuelta a la cama para leer su ficha.

Austria aprieta los ojos y oye el segundo timbre de voz. Una chica pequeñita, casi se la imagina sin abrir los ojos.

—Liechtenstein —repite igual que antes, para relacionar la voz y el nombre.

Ella se acerca y le pone en la mano sus lentes, sin decir más.

—Tienes dosis altas aun, demasiado alta para ti —protesta Suiza—. Debes estar mareado.

No toma las gafas, solo escucha con los ojos cerrados, una voz seca, áspera. Un hombre fuerte y tosco. Preocupado. El tono es severo. Su esposo, médico. Suena como un doctor, pero no es su doctor. La voz de su doctor es otra.

—Voy a pedir que te bajen la dosis, y... Si no fuera por Preussen, verdammt. ¿Puedo revisarte?

También sus movimientos. Siente las texturas de la ropa rozándose y los pasos firmes cuando se mueve, también puede oírles el corazón si se concentra bastante. A pesar de las máquinas que hacen unos ruidos muy molestos, por lo menos está aprendiendo a volverlos sordos.

—Me duele, no quiero menos calmantes —establece y vuelve a hacer un gesto de dolor al tratar de reacomodarse. Se concentra de nuevo en los sonidos y en los ritmos cardiacos. Hay dos relojes también en el cuarto. Están acompasados y suenan tremendamente parecidos.

—El problema no es de cantidad —explica Suiza con suavidad acercándose a una de las máquinas y apagándole el sonido que si puede bajarle (en concreto el del pulso) porque le conoce perfectamente bien y sabe que debe estar histérico con eso. Vacila porque no sabe que más decirle—. Es el tipo y lo que sueles tu tomar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Respira aliviadamente cuando ese sonido desaparece y responde "mal". Suiza suspira de pie a su lado. Alta capacidad pulmonar. Deportista casi seguro. ¿Deportista y médico? Frunce un poco el ceño. Tal vez durante su tiempo libre.

Sin saber bien que decirle con la certeza absoluta de que lo que quiere es que deje de dolerle y de molestarle todo antes de hacer muchas preguntas. Le mira atentamente notando un moretón en la mandíbula no muy oscuro, pero esta tenso.

—¿Que te molesta? —pregunta preocupado al notar el ceño fruncido.

No, no puede ser, el ritmo cardiaco es alto, demasiado para alguien acostumbrado al deporte, aunque eso podría indicar nervios, miedo tal vez, por él.

—Todo, me duele todo.

Si Suiza supiera sonreír lo haría un poquito ahora reconociendo al dramático Austria en este hombre que parece tan raro.

—¿Puedo... Tocarte?

—Nein, prefiero que no —responde porque le duele y está seguro de que si le toca le va a hacer daño, aunque es amable que le pregunte.

El corazón se le acelera un poco más y se sonroja con la negativa tan directa. Austria gira la cara hacia él al sentir como se le acelera el corazón, intrigado por ello.

Y claro, no lo toca, desviando la cara cuando le mira. Aun se le acelera más y se acerca a al menos mirarle las manos.

—¿A-Algo que quieras preguntarme? ¿O preguntarle a Liechtenstein? —susurra.

—¿Algo que no quiera? —pregunta de vuelta porque evidentemente no tiene idea de nada de quienes son ninguno de los dos más el asunto de sus nombres, lo que ha deducido y lo que le han dicho. Nota también que ella es ESPECIALMENTE silenciosa, cosa importante.

—No quiero contarte todas las cosas seguidas y abrumarte con información, por eso pensé que quizás podrías estar más cómodo haciendo preguntas concretas y simples —explica.

—¿Esposo? —pregunta entonces para que le cuente al respecto. A Suiza se le entrecorta la respiración porque esperaba no tener que explicarle eso tan pronto.

—Sí. Reciente. Nos casamos estas navidades. Soy... Tu tercer esposo. Estuviste antes casado con Ungarn y antes de ella con Spanien.

—Ungarn y Spanien —repite, aunque sin una voz que ligar a los nombres es como si fuera un dato histórico sobre un muerto.

—Ja. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Desde pequeños. Crecimos juntos hasta la adolescencia, cuando tuvimos problemas, nos separamos. Te casaste dos veces, te separaste dos veces y finalmente volvimos a estar juntos —explica cada vez bajando el tono de voz más y más. Mira a Lili de rojo.

Le escucha con atención cuando le habla, pero nada de todo eso le dice nada en lo absoluto, es realmente como si no hubiera sucedido, solo hechos unos tras otros que le parecen completamente ajenos a sí mismo.

Suiza se humedece los labios y le mira.

—Mira... —saca su teléfono y se pone más nervioso aun pero ha pensado en esto detalladamente en todos estos días y ha concluido que es el mismo el que mejor puede explicarse alunas cosas. Aunque a él le avergüence no poder explicárselas—. No sé si alguien te ha explicado ya realmente qué es lo que eres tú.

Entreabre un poco los ojos cuando le pide que mire.

—Me han explicado un asunto complejo sobre los países.

—Sí. Eso es cierto. Pero antes que eso, hay algo más que eres. Eres... Música —especifica—. Yo puedo contarte que rol tengo en tu vida pero tengo algo mejor.

Austria se humedece los labios. El rubio suspira un poco y se le acelera otra vez el corazón.

—Esto lo compusiste para nuestra boda y creo que es una... Aproximación a tu mejor descripción de lo que soy para ti —explica poniendo play a la pieza de la boda.

Cierra los ojos y tarda tres segundos en querer matarte, Suiza. Dos de los cuales son porque tiene que decidir si realmente vale la pena moverse y que le duela. Trata de tirar el teléfono al suelo.

Le mira realmente desconsolado porque se lo había pensado muy bien. De hecho consigue tirarle el teléfono, que Lili se apresura a recoger.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Suena mal.

—Es solo una aproximación para darte una idea general... —protesta.

—Al menos el oído está intacto —susurra Lili sonriendo un poquito.

No responde sintiendo el tono de enfado en su voz, pero el altavoz del teléfono es tan sucio y hace tan chirriantes las notas... no recordará la música, pero sí es sensible a la armonía.

—Ya, ya. Solo pensé que podría gustarle y explicarse el solo lo que yo no voy a poder explicarle nunca —replica angustiadillo, aunque cierra los ojos y suspira un poco—. No pasa nada. Vas a estar bien, quizás alguien más te pueda poner algo más de música. Por ahora lo importante es quitarte el malestar y sacarte de aquí.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa sintiendo en su voz de repente que está herido por ese acto.

Suiza parpadea porque Austria no suele lamentar las cosas así de... Simple. Estira una mano para tocarle la mejilla y recuerda que le ha dicho que prefiere que no le toque. Cuadrado y necio, no le toca, regresando la mano en su lugar.

—Está bien. Yo debí pensar que te sonaría mal como siempre te suena mal —susurra bajito.

Docil, piensa el moreno sin decir nada.

—¿Qué más es importante que sepas? Compones música. Tocas el piano y el violín... Y en general cualquier instrumento musical —estira un poco las cobijas sobre el austríaco más por hacer algo y mantenerse ocupado que en si por hacerlo—. Eres... Ehm... inteligente y hábil con la mente. No sé si quieres saber más de ti, o de mí o de los demás.

Suspira aun con los ojos cerrados sin estar seguro tampoco. Hábil con la mente, no se sentía para nada hábil con la mente, apenas si está muy seguro de saber cómo tocar un violín.

Tal vez si trataba de pensar en música... pero un sinfín de arpegios, notas aisladas y en general ruidos se agolpaban en su mente como una cacofonía.

Aprieta los ojos más fuerte, le pasaba lo mismo cuando trataba de pensar en países, al comentárselo a los médicos ya le habían dicho que era posible que las cosas más grandes de su vida hubieran sido las más profundamente afectadas por la pérdida de memoria.

Suiza no puede resistirlo más y con tantos ojos apretados le pone una mano excesivamente suave sobre ellos. Austria se paraliza al sentir el tacto, relajando el ceño por la sorpresa.

—Relájate —le pide levantando un poco la mano hasta solo rozarle.

Parpadea, seguro Suiza puede sentir sus pestañas en la palma de la mano. Ahora que la tiene sobre si puede notar que es bastante pequeñita y tiene el tacto áspero, eso no le cuadra demasiado con su suposición de una profesión médica, pero la forma de hablar sobre la medicación no le dejaba espacio a la duda.

Da un saltito al sentir las pestañas pero no quita la mano.

—Lo intento —susurra.

—Vamos más lento entonces, no hay ninguna prisa. Los recuerdos no se te van a escapar de la cabeza —le toca otra vez con suavidad la frente con el anular.

Vuelve a sentir el tacto áspero sin entender del todo como puede ser así, respira profundamente.

—Si piensas en algo bonito... ¿Que se te viene a la mente?

—Algo... bonito.

—Una flor.

Piensa en las montañas.

—Blanca... lanosa —describe.

—Edelweiss.

—¿E-edelweiss?

—¿Puedes imaginarte una?

—No estoy seguro...

—Son pequeñas, blancas y crecen cerca del suelo en mis montañas.

—En forma de estrella...

—Con pétalos suaves y aterciopelados, como tu piel—asiente relajándose un poco porque aunque parezca una tontería es un pequeño punto de conexión.

—Mi piel —repite. Suiza vuelve a hacerle un muy sutil cariñito en la frente.

—Solemos usar esa flor muchas veces. Cuando vienes a casa a veces me traes una que dejas secretamente en mi cajón, o... Te llevo yo una en un pañuelo —le cuenta sonrojándose otra vez.

—¿Te da vergüenza?—pregunta oyendo un matiz en el tono de voz, que la hace más susurrante.

—¡No! —Quita la mano y le mira más sonrojado e impresionado de que AUN pueda leerle la mente.

Levanta las cejas y entre abre los ojos para verle con esa respuesta. Seguro puede ver una mancha mucho más rosada que le mira con horror.

—No me da vergüenza, s-solo es... T-te estoy contando algo... ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes?! —protesta chillando más y haciendo en más susurritos para no gritar.

—Suenas avergonzado —sonríe un poco porque le hace gracia.

Parpadea porque ¡además sonríe!

—¡No sueno avergonzado!

Parpadea al notar que vuelve a negarlo, no muy seguro ahora.

—No puedo creer que aun sin memoria SIGAS sabiendo esas cosas —murmura en protestita jalándose una silla junto a la cama, bajando el barandas con mano experta y tomándole de la muñeca con la suavidad—. Voy a tocarte.

—Lo siento, solo me ha parecido —responde apretando los ojos.

El suizo aprieta los ojos también tomándole el dedo meñique con mucha suavidad para revisárselo con completa atención. No dice nada en un minuto entero, pensando que no debería quedarse con una impresión contraria a lo que es, porque acabará por confundirse.

—Sí me da vergüenza —confiesa en un susurrito casi inaudible.

Está concentrado en sentir sus manos y en que no le haga daño cuando le toca.

—Y me da vergüenza que me dé vergüenza —agrega doblándole el dedo con suavidad revisando todas las articulaciones de ese dedo antes de pasar al siguiente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te duele? Si te duele algo me dices...

—Esa mano no.

—¿Te duele la otra mano? —pregunta genuinamente preocupado.

—Sí—que además es la derecha.

—Mein gott. Déjame verla, ¿puedes girarte un poco? —se levanta como resorte.

—No —la esconde.

—No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo —susurra el suizo sonando DE VERDAD agobiado.

—Nein, nein —niega porque además de no confiar del todo en él, cree que es innecesario ya lo han visto los médicos—. Ella, la chica silenciosa —se vuelve hacia Liechtenstein habiendo olvidado de nuevo su nombre.

—Liechtenstein —aclara Suiza perturbado. Ella se levanta de la silla y se acerca—. Österreich, la mano. Al menos quiero verla.

—Liechtenstein. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Schweiz es mi Bruder —explica ella con su vocecita.

—Schweiz —nota el diminutivo.

—Yo soy Schweiz —aclara Suiza por si alguien tenía alguna duda.

—Cuando era pequeña vivía en tu casa así que eres como... Mi otro Bruder. Los dos son muy importantes para mí y a los dos les debo la vida.

—Hermanos... —la escucha pensando en ello. Si era hermana de los dos tenían que ser ellos hermanos también. Pero ha dicho que era su esposo. A no ser que no fueran hermanos de sangre.

—Ese es un tema complicado —asegura Suiza aun con la firme idea de quererle ver la mano que le duele.

—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas despertado y que nos hayan permitido verte, estamos todos muy preocupados —asegura Lili poniéndole una delicada mano en el hombro.

—Danke.

—Hay más personas afuera esperando a verte cuando estés listo.

—Sí, claro —asiente. Suiza suspira con eso mirándole.

—¿Quieres que esté aquí mientras les recibes o prefieres hacerlo tú solo? —pregunta.

—Nein, nein, ve. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Voy a hablar con tu médico y a ver lo de los medicamentos. Y a revisar las placas de tus manos. Si quieres algo o necesitas algo, pídele a quien sea que este contigo que venga por mí.

Asiente pensando que es bastante amable y SEGURO es médico.

Se revuelve un poco pensando que tiene que hacer algo más para despedirse... Se sonroja solo con el prospecto de besarle en los labios pensando además que sería completamente inadecuado. Se acerca un poco a él de igual manera con torpeza y se agacha hasta su cabeza le pone una mano sobre el pelo y le da un besito en la frente después de acercarse y alejarse veinte veces. A la quince el austriaco le pregunta qué está haciendo.

—Nada. E-Estoy... So-solo iba a darte un... —se sonroja máaaaaas.

—Oh... —entiende—. Qué incómodo.

El helvético le quita la mano del pelo y baja la cabeza apretando los ojos pensando que claro, era un desconocido para él y era obvio que tanta cercanía le sería incómoda.

—Lo-Lo siento —se disculpa consternado—, volveré luego.

—Está bien, gracias de todos modos.

Asiente y le hace un gesto a Liechtenstein con la cabeza para salir los dos a paso veloz.

—Adiós, me dio gusto verte... —se despide Lili en un susurrito antes de salir tras su hermano.

El austriaco se queda pensando en este asunto... su esposo.

Suiza sale y decide ser el él que decide a quien ve a continuación optando por su padre y Galia para la inmensa protesta de todos los demás. Galia toma a Germania del brazo para que la lleve. Y ahí van los dos pomposos padres después de recibir instrucciones de Lili de cuál es la puerta correcta. Germania abre la puerta y se asoma.

—Hallo?

Austria escucha la voz con los ojos cerrados, es más profunda que la del otro hombre y en un timbre distinto, pero parecido en muchos aspectos. Es familia de él seguro. Nota de repente que su voz y la de su esposo se parecen también sin entender como eso es posible. Lo siguiente es unos tacones altos. Una mujer con pasos acompasados. Armónicos.

—Österreich? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Estás bien, mi vida? —pregunta Galia poniéndole las manos en la cara en automático, acariciándole y luego abrazándole contra su pecho, preocupada. Austria aprieta los ojos doliéndose notando su tacto suave, su olor y su corazón acelerado. Una mujer dulce, para nada silenciosa como la otra.

Germania le mira de arriba a abajo notando que está más delgado y pálido, y así se parece más a cuando era pequeño.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te acuerdas de algo? ¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunta Germania poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—Nein, de pocas cosas, nein —responde él cuando Galia se le separa un poco a mirarle angustiada también.

—Somos tus padres —explica ella y el austriaco se vuelve a mirarla, entreabriendo los ojos porque suenan muy jóvenes.

Germania siempre tan orgulloso de ese asunto, hasta hincha un poquito el pecho. Y sí, debe verles borrosos y todo, pero muuuy jóvenes. Aunque en realidad, ¿quién le ha dicho que tenga que ser mortal para resultarle difícil entender la idea de la inmortalidad? De hecho le han explicado justo lo contrario, es lógico que ellos sean igual que él, jóvenes.

—¿Has comido bien? Te ves un poco desmejorado. Ahora que vuelvas a casa te sentirás mejor. ¿Nos reconoces? —sigue Germania acercándose un poco a verle más de cerca.

—Nein. No tengo hambre.

—Oh, eso no es bueno —Germania se sienta en la cama a los pies de Austria y le pone una mano en la pierna—. Poco a poco. ¿Qué te duele? ¿Ya te han dicho cuándo saldrás de aquí?

—Cuando sea un poco más autónomo —trata de apartarse de los dos.

Germania lo nota, frunce un poco el ceño y se levanta de la cama. Galia no, no le quita las manos de encima, lo que le pone un poco nervioso.

—Ehm... Y... ¿de qué te acuerdas? ¿Del accidente? ¿De Schweiz? ¿De... algo? —pregunta Germania sin saber qué decir pensando que no le dieron instrucciones claras de cómo comportarse con él.

—Nein, no recuerdo a Schweiz ni el accidente.

—Schweiz me explicó un poco sobre esto en estos días, dice que quizás tardes en recordar todo y que poco a poco hay que ir contándote cosas —explica Germania—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—No lo sé...

Germania saca de su bolsillo una hoja, la desdobla con cuidado y le mira por encima de ella.

—Hice unas notas breves de los puntos más importantes que debes saber de tu vida y de mí. ¿Quieres oírlas?

Galia aprieta un poco su brazo con cuidado y él la mira de reojo.

—¿Te hago daño? —pregunta ella al notarlo, Austria niega con la cabeza porque el costado que le duele es el otro y luego asiente a Germania.

—Naciste en otoño hijo de Galia, que es la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás y mío. Germania, hijo de Odín. Eso quiere decir que eres nieto de un dios.

Austria le escucha, mirándole, notando que es alto y de espaldas anchas, de pelo rubio y largo... hasta que le duele la cabeza y tiene que cerrar los ojos. Galia se sube a la cama junto a él, sin dejar de tocarle.

—Tu madre... murió cuando eras pequeño y tuve que pelear con Rom para que te devolviera. No importa lo que escuches, eres hijo mío. Ah, luego revivió. Por eso está aquí.

El problema es que todo eso suena como... claro, por qué no. Si era inmortal, si tenía ciudadanos, porque no iba a tener algún sentido todo esto. Germania le mira.

—Puede que eso suene un poco raro. ¿Sigo?

Asiente.

—Tienes cuatro hermanos: Preussen, Schweiz, Deutschland y ahora England.

—Schweiz?

—Ja. Schweiz es hijo mío también, mío con Helvetia.

—Dijo que era mi esposo. ¿Qué hay de Liechtenstein? —pregunta.

—Y France, él es tu hermano también —intercede Galia.

—Es tu esposo también. Oh! Frankreich. Es verdad, claro, Frankreich es hijo de Galia. Y Liechtenstein es... más o menos como una hija tuya y de Schweiz.

—¿Hija? Dijo que era mi hermana.

—Bueno, es que no es tu hija hija como tu si eres nuestro hijo. Tú y Schweiz no tienen hijos, son hombres los dos. De hecho tampoco te llama bruder como le llama a él —Germania se rasca la cabeza—. Creería yo que eres más un hermano mayor, casi padre para ella. Schweiz es su hermano mayor casi padre también.

—La verdad, con todo lo que he oído no sé qué es lo que es inverosímil y lo que no.

—Inverosímil o no, es lo que es —se encoge de hombros—. Para mi Schweiz y tú siempre han sido una unidad. Él el que hace, tú el que le guía.

—Buena guía voy a ser si no sé por dónde ir yo mismo.

—Ahora no sabes porque estás enfermo, pero es importante que sepas cómo los vemos.

—Danke, lo tendré en cuenta.

Germania le mira sin estar seguro de que esto esté sirviendo de mucho.

—No creo que esto te esté ayudando a acordarte de nada.

Abre los ojos y los entrecierra un poco para enfocarle. Galia lo nota y toma las gafas de donde Liechtenstein las ha dejado, poniéndoselas.

—Te veo más cara de confusión que de alivio, sinceramente —confiesa dando un paso a la cama, se agacha hacia él—. Soy Germania, tu padre aunque parezca más joven que tú. Te quiero y espero que pronto estés mejor. Voy a ir por los demás para que les conozcas uno a uno.

Él parpadea y nota que las gafas funcionan. Se vuelve a su madre que le sonríe y le da un beso suave en los labios como hace ella a menudo con Francia.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, sé que pronto empezarás a confiar en nosotros y te sentirás más tranquilo.

Germania les sonríe un poco a ambos acercándose a Galia y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para salir. Austria se pasa la mano buena por el pelo y se recoloca las gafas habiéndose sonrojado un poquito con el beso porque aunque esa mujer diga ser su madre es muy, muy hermosa.

Germania le sonríe a Galia porque le encanta ser los dos padres de Austria y a pesar de que le preocupa que no se acuerde de las cosas está convencido de que la medicina actual va a ayudarle.

Suiza mete la cabeza por la puerta, sin entrar.

—¿Todo bien?

—No, no está nada bien —Galia le hace un cariño a Suiza al salir, él se sonroja un poco con el cariño de Galia, preocupado.

—Va a estar bien, va a estar bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Van a cambiarle el medicamento también, así que... —se encoge de hombros y se mete al cuarto a esperar a que vengan dos personas más, mirando a Austria en silencio pegado a la pared.

Austria abre los ojos al oír a alguien otra vez, aun sin haberse aprendido como suena su corazón, pasos y respiración para reconocerle.

—Hallo —saluda el helvético en un tono de voz semejante al de Liechtenstein—. ¿Cómo vas?

—Las cosas parecen tener menos sentido con cada nueva información.

—Supongo que es normal. Cada quien además te dará su punto de vista... ¿Vater te explicó que somos hermanos? —pregunta sin moverse.

—Eso mismo —le mira a través de las gafas, notando ahora si su cara y sus gestos.

—Suena peor de lo que es —puntualiza—. Todos somos parientes en un mundo con pocos inmortales. No nos llevamos como hermanos para nada. En realidad deberías ignorar ese detalle y dejarme ver tu mano.

—Por favor —pide para que no insista. Suiza suspira y se mira los pies asintiendo.

—Lo siento —responde escuetamente—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua, comida, ir al baño?

—Nein.

—Vale —asiente quedándose en silencio un poco aun mirando al suelo—. Van a cambiarte el medicamento.

—Danke... quisiera saber cuándo van a quitarme todas estas... —señala las máquinas.

—Si hoy pasas mejor la noche con el nuevo medicamento, mañana podríamos ir a casa.

Respira profundamente.

—¿Te parece muy lejos? ¿O muy pronto? Yo... Yo puedo cuidarte bien en casa —asegura rascándose la cabeza muy parecido a como hizo su padre unos minutos atrás. Tocan la puerta.

—No tengo ni idea —responde girándose a la puerta.

La puerta se entreabre y debe verse Italia, que ha pasado con Alemania.

—Bien estás, en realidad solo depende de ti y si te sientes bien como para irnos —explica Suiza yendo hacia la puerta a abrirla del todo, para salirse ahora que han entrado ellos dos.

—Signiore! —corre Italia a su lado nada más entrar.

Suiza sale antes de que Alemania entre con su cara de tremenda preocupación, que es idéntica a la de tremenda alegría.

Austria levanta las cejas al oír correr y gritar a este muchacho, ruidoso. Muy ruidoso, aunque se detiene junto a su cama con respeto. Se oye el carraspeo de Alemania al fondo. El austriaco desvía la mirada hacia el carraspeo notando que ha entrado de nuevo su padre.

—Hallo Österreich. ¿Cómo estás? Soy Deutschland.

—Io sonno Italia —añade el que considera ruidoso parpadea mirando a uno y otro.

—Dicen los doctores que estás mejorando.

—Eso dicen... —responde notando que su voz suena ligeramente distinta a la de su padre y la ropa también es de otro color—. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, Italien y Deutschland?

—Yo soy Deutschland, tu bruder menor y tu mejor amigo —se presenta Alemania con formalidad haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

—Bruder —asiente pensando en que su padre dijo eso.

—Ja. Uno más. Creo que deberíamos hacerte un esquema. Italien es... —hace una pausa y vacila un poco—, ehm... dile, Itlaien.

—Es muy complicado y a la vez muy fácil —asegura Italia—. No tenemos lazos sanguíneos, pero eres como un padre para mí. También lo eres para mí fratello y para Germania en muchos aspectos —señala al alemán.

Alemania asiente.

—Eres como el padre de toda la familia.

—Padre —repite Austria.

—Cuando Vater murió, ehm... bueno, sé que eso debe ser confuso. Pero cuando el murió, tu tomaste un poco su... rol —explica Alemania mirando a Italia de reojo.

—Vater... murió —resurrecciones también, claro, ¿por qué no?

—Ja, después de matar a Rom.

—Eso no es importante ahora —gesticula Italia con las manos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Alemania.

—Porque es muy complicado, ninguno acabamos de entenderlo del todo y no tienen nada que ver con il signiore directamente.

—Pues lo que es relativo a el seguro ya se le explicó. Que es músico, toca el piano, vive en la casa.

—Decidme algo —interrumpe.

—Mmmm?

—No estoy seguro que esta pregunta tenga mucho sentido pero... ¿Alguno es mi hijo biológico? ¿O todos sois hijos políticos conmigo y Shcweiz?

—Pues que yo sepa, no.

Italia se ríe con la pregunta.

—No, no, solo Liechtenstein es hija tuya con Svizzera, nuestra madre sería más bien Ungheria... o tal vez Spagna, al menos en mi caso. Para Germania sería algo como... ¿Prusia?—le mira de reojo.

—Preussen... —repite Alemania levantando una ceja.

—¿No? Bueno, tal vez no —Italia se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Austria piensa en ello, ¿ya le habían nombrado a España y Hungría? ¿O no? Prusia sí que no le sonaba de nada.

—¿Qué otra cosa necesitamos decirte?

Es decir, la verdad, se había quedado más con los nombres que había dicho Suiza que su padre, que había empezado a recitar una lista que hasta el momento solo le sonaban como nombres de países pero no tenía ninguna referencia con la que ligarlos, pero que hubiera criado a uno de esos muchachos junto con alguien más, le hacía tener curiosidad por esos nombres.

—No creo que sea bueno que me digáis mucho más, no estoy seguro de estar reteniendo toda la información que me está llegando —responde Austria.

—Hmmm —reflexiona Alemania—. Comprensible. Bien, estaremos afuera entonces.

—¿Seguro no podemos quedarnos? No entiendo porque no podemos entrar todos —sigue Italia.

—Son las reglas —le explica Alemania.

Italia pone los ojos en blanco y se va con él.

Suiza vueeeeelve a entrar al cuarto en cuanto han salido los otros dos. Ahora sí le reconoce.

—Schweiz.

—Hallo —saluda otra vez de pie junto a la puerta y se le acelera un poco el corazón cuando le nombra—. Ja. Soy yo. ¿Cómo ha ido con Italien y Deutschland?

—Pues como con todo, raro y confuso.

—Ellos dos son muy cercanos a ti. Hace años que vives en Berlín, en casa de Deutschland, donde vive mucha gente. Te entiendes bien con Deutschland e Italien es tu protegido.

—Algo así me han dicho ellos también —asiente. Suiza asiente también quedándose en silencio de nuevo un poco.

—Pensé en tomarle una foto a cada uno y que escribiéramos en ellas quien es quien. ¿Crees que te serviría?

—Nein, no lo creo... me es más fácil recordar la voz que las caras, todos sois muy rubios y parecidos.

Se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Quieres que grabe el nombre de cada uno para que lo puedas escuchar? Con su voz, claro.

—Tal vez eso sería más fácil, aunque he notado que algunos hablan otros idiomas, eso lo facilita.

Suiza sonríe un poquito con eso y asiente.

—Quizás pueda poner la foto ligada a su voz con su nombre y algo más. Aunque todos te parezcan iguales poco a poco podrás irlos distinguiendo si además coincide con sonido —propone—. Así aunque no estés podrás clasificarlos de alguna manera. Le pediré a Lili que me ayude.

—Danke —asiente.

—¿Te has visto ya en un espejo? —pregunta acercándose un poco a la cama.

—Nein, no veo muy bien. Y no tenía gafas hasta ahora.

Suiza saca de su bolsillo un espejito.

—Me lo ha prestado Galia, ¿quieres verte? —pregunta acercándose hasta el borde de la cama y extendiéndoselo. Levanta la mano buena para tomarlo y se lo acerca hacia sí, mirándose sin sonreír y su cara no le dice nada.

Suiza se sienta en la cama a su lado y mira el espejito.

—Tienes ojos de un color que casi nadie tiene, son violeta. Y tu peca aquí —se la señala.

—¿Eso es lo que más te llama la atención de mí? —le mira de reojo.

—¿F-Físicamente? —se sonroja mucho y le mira pensando que nunca ha tenido que explicarle a nadie que es lo que TANTO le gusta de Austria—. Creo que...

—Bueno, son los detalles que has considerado remarcables...

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ser sincero y abierto y explicarle las cosas que el austríaco ignoraba. Se sonroja con eso.

—M-Me gusta m-más tu sonrisa —confiesa—. Y... El pelo.

Le mira de reojo y se pasa la mano por el pelo con eso. El rubio se sonroja como un foco de serie navideña con su confesión, aunque la reacción del austriaco claramente no es la habitual.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Qué era lo que me gustaba de ti?

Suiza suspira desviando un poco la mirada porque no cree que le gustara tantísimo su cara, por ejemplo. Era mucho más guapo España, o Roma o Francia o Italia. Los ojos verdes son promedio, las facciones normales. No recordaba haberle oído decir "como me gustan tus pómulos". Solo con la idea de aventurarse a decir algo se incomoda y revuelve un poco. Pero TENÍA que ser sincero.

—No creo que te pareciera especialmente guapo —valora y va bajando el tono—, pero sí creo que... Te gustaban mis músculos y mi abdomen.

Austria inclina un poco la cabeza. Suizo baja la cabeza y se mira las manos con las orejas rojas.

—Y los sonrojos —agrega esforzándose por evitar el pensamiento de qué pasaría si no volvieran a gustarle.

—Supongo que esto es complicado para ti también, disculpa, no puedo ser cómplice contigo nada más así, la intimidad es costosa, aunque he notado que practicas deporte. Creo que debes verte bien a pesar de la baja estatura.

Asiéndose a la idea de que VA A recuperarse y mortificándose un poco también con lo que sabe que va a pasar cuando se recupere. Tarde o temprano. "Así que CREES a que me gustan tus músculos, ¿eh?". Lo que daría ahora mismo por escucharle decir eso. Se toca su anillo de matrimonio en el dedo y escuchándole hablar, le mira de reojo.

—La intimidad es difícil —coincide con el sabiendo que es imposible que sean cómplices o íntimos ahora, porque además él no sabe cómo construir esa intimidad con nadie más. De hecho es perfectamente consciente de que si Austria no recupera la memoria es posible que nunca puedan volver a construirla—. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo... Es sinceridad. Quizás no seamos íntimos, pero yo seré sincero en todo lo que te diga.

—Supongo que será suficiente. Danke.

Suiza le mira de reojo sintiéndose un poco solo repentinamente, aun en su presencia, pensando que él debe sentirse aún más solo, aunque este rodeado de personas que le quieren mucho.

—Te quiero, aunque no puedas quererme de vuelta —murmura. Austria le sonríe un poco incómodo, porque es difícil que te diga eso un desconocido.

—Danke—agradece pensando que no puede decirle que le quiere de vuelta pero es agradable como es que es dulce con él.

Asiente y suspira tratando de pensar racionalmente cuando tocan la puerta.

* * *

¡Suiza es el hombre más dulce del universo y nadie puede negarlo! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!


	2. Chapter 2

Hungría abre la puerta y mete la cabeza.

—¿Hola? —saluda sonriendo al verles a ambos.

Austria se vuelve a la puerta.

—¡Ah! ¡Estás consciente del todo! ¡Hola! —entra sonriendo aún más.

Y se oye de fondo la voz de España en el pasillo hablando con no sé sabe quién. Tal vez un médico, tal vez otro paciente al que ha confundido con el médico o quizás a la abuelita de ese niño que va con Vaticano a la guardería que quien demonios sabe qué hace en un puñetero hospital de Berna. Suiza se tensa pensando que es absolutamente RIDÍCULO que hayan decidido entrar los dos ex-maridos juntos.

—Hallo —saluda Austria y cierra los ojos para aprenderse las voces como ha venido haciendo ya. En ese momento es que el español entra gritando "¡Hola!" Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Shhh, no le griten —les riñe Suiza.

—No le grito, no le grito —responde el español riendo.

—Danke —murmura Suiza con los brazos cruzados sin ningún interés en salirse.

El austriaco se mantiene con los ojos cerrados escuchando las voces y la risa del español que parece opacar el resto de sonidos.

—Me encanta que hayas perdido la memoria... es decir, no me encanta, es muy serio, pero ahora podré volver a contarte todas las historias de Vati sin que me digas que las has oído mil veces y que ya te las ha contado Romanito —empieza a hablar sin parar España—. Aunque tú siempre me dices que me calle pero bueno, no me importa... bueno, si me importa pero, anda no me pidas que me calle, porfa —bromea.

—¡Hombre! No le marees —se ríe un poco Hungría haciendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Austria sonríe con todo eso a pesar de todo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ah! ¡No le mareo! Mira como sonríe, si tiene más cuento... a mí me da que solo dice que está enfermo para estar aquí con todo el mundo a su servicio —replica España igual bromeando. Hungría se ríe con eso y abraza un poco al austríaco.

—Nah, no necesita tanta molestia para tener a todo el mundo aquí a su servicio.

—Mira, eso sí que es cierto, para que luego lo llamen tonto —vuelve a reírse España y es con el abrazo que Austria abre los ojos mirando a la chica.

Suiza se tensa mirándoles no sin notar que Austria sonríe y que todo le parece más fluido con ellos. Y espera, prepárate para tus pesadillas porque cuando gira la cara y ve a España... Austria se sonroja.

—¡Nos has metido un susto! Que yo pensé que Suiza se iba a morir de un infarto con lo histérico que estaba.

Suiza... Es que lo nota de inmediato, el sonrojo, apretando los ojos. Claro, CLARO que le iba a gustar más que él... Y él de idiota que le había dicho que le quería y le gustaba su pelo y su risa. No le había sonreído ni una sola vez. Bienvenido de nuevo al siglo XV.

—Yo ya sabía que no te habría pasado nada porque mala hierba nunca muere —le guiña un ojo España sin pensar al notar su sonrojo también. Obviamente este aumenta.

—Que va, si creo que la humanidad entera tuvo un infarto cuando supo... ¡INCLUIDO tú! —le protesta Hungría al español notando el sonrojo y considerándolo muy gracioso. Se ríe y le hace un cariño al austríaco en la mejilla.

—¡Di algo!

España se muere de la risa y Austria le mira un poco embobado antes de carraspear y volverse a Hungría.

—¡Cielos! ¿Quieres que los dejemos solos? —pregunta medio en secreto.

—Was? —pregunta sin entender y se sonroja más pensando que se refiere a él y al chico moreno este tan... chillón y... ehm... incómodo. De hecho se lo refiere, justamente.

—Te has quedado completamente embobado, querido —Hungría le sonríe aun mirando a Suiza un instante de reojo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Es que el que tuvo retuvo —vuelve a reírse España—. Pero no me metas en ese lío, amor mío que bastante tenso está el tema con Romanito —carraspea—. Ehm... ya te lo contaré —decide porque no quiere tampoco explicárselo a todos.

Austria carraspea y se sonroja más fingiendo que no sabe de qué hablan, atrapado por eso.

—Está claro que si ha pasado algo semejante es porque no sé quiénes sois y aun no me lo dice nadie, solo entráis aquí gritando de forma sumamente molesta.

—Mein gott in himmel —protesta Suiza queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a España—. Son tus ex. Spanien y Ungarn.

—Austriaaaa —riñe España riendo igual—. No te me pongas en ese plan que a veces creo que Roma lo aprendió de ti, par de cabrones. ¡Y mira, estás poniendo nervioso a Suiza!

—Nadie me está poniendo nervioso —chilla Suiza EVIDENTEMENTE nervioso.

—Me pregunto yo si vas a decirme en algún punto como es que te sientes o si voy a tener que revisarte yo en lo que tu lugar —protesta Hungría empezando a revisarle igual, sonriendo un poquito de lado

—¿Mis... ex? —por fin algo que no acaba de poder creerse.

—Sí. Estuviste casado con él un montonal de tiempo durante las colonias y tú y yo hicimos el imperio austro húngaro —explica Hungría peinándole un poco y viéndole el moretón de cerca.

—Estoy... —mira a Hungría y luego a España.

—Fuiste mi primer amor baibi —le asegura España y luego siente la mirada penetrante de Suiza y se ríe un poco nervioso y acojonado—. Y creo que voy a parar y a tener que hacer algo muy importante en la sala de espera.

Suiza se cruza de brazos haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco preguntándose por que se molesta en hacer esto y tratar de hacerlo muy bien si el estúpido español solo tiene que llegar aquí y reírse como idiota dos minutos para captar toda la atención del austríaco. Bufa un poco.

Hungría vuelve a reírse porque es que las caras que están haciendo los tres... Y los celos del pobrecito de Suiza tan evidentes.

—Bueno... nos veremos en un rato antes de que me maten ¿vale? Ya veo que estás bastante bien... mejórate y oblígales a que te consientan —España le manda un beso de todos modos yendo hacia a la puerta y Austria vuelve a sonrojarse sonriendo un poquito porque le hace gracia las cosas que dicen. Hungría se ríe con lo de la matanza y mira a Suiza.

—Tú ya mejor dale un buen beso y enséñale a Spañolorzag quien lleva los pantalones de nosotros tres... Después de mi —sonríe también, le da un beso a Austria en la mejilla un poco más violento de lo que debería y se encamina a la puerta—. ¡Cuídate esa mano!

Austria parpadea con eso y se separa un poco del torbellino húngaro, asustado de que le haga daño. Ella se ríe al ver la reacción levantando las manos en su camino a la puerta. Suiza vueeeeeelve a bufar indignado con todo esto y con qué Austria sonría tanto con ellos.

El moreno se vuelve hacia él y Suiza le mira imaginándose el pensamiento. ¿Por qué demonios estar con este suizo raro y malhumorado... Y bajito que le había llamado, en vez de con el Español divertido o la chica sonriente? Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso... que estoy confuso —responde suspirando.

—Son un par de idiotas, ¡no les soporto!

—¿Por?

—Porque... Porque sí. Porque no hay manera —suspira también—. Haga lo que haga no me los quitaré jamás de encima.

—No entiendo por qué lo dices... —mira la puerta de reojo.

—Claro que no. Deben haberte gustado. Spanien con su infinito encanto, su palabrería y su sonrisa, Ungarn siempre tan... Ella. Debes estar pensando cual será tu historia con cada uno de ellos, por qué podrías haber terminado con ellos —se encoge de hombros—, yo que sé.

Austria traga saliva y se sonroja de nuevo.

—Me imagino que es lógico, te gustaban antes, tienes una historia con ellos. Pero no puedo evitar... —aprieta los ojos—. Lo siento, es una tontería, ni siquiera es lo que importa ahora mismo.

—Dímelo... Bitte —añade.

—Que me da... rabia porque yo no creo llamarte así de rápido la atención aun cuando ellos no han hecho nada realmente útil. No te contaron nada fantástico ni te ayudaron a acordarte de nada.

—No me han llamado tanto la atención —no ayudas, Austria. Suiza aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Menos mal... —responde queriendo irse a sus montañas a hacerse bolita abrazando a una cabra.

Le mira de reojo sin saber qué demonios ocurre, no creía que hubiera sido para nada tan obvio que el chico moreno le había hecho gracia.

Suiza suspira otra vez también pensando que esto no ayuda en nada más que en que España sea el chico divertido y él el amargado.

Aunque había estado haciendo bromas sobre ello todo el tiempo y le había dicho que él había sido su primer amor... se sonroja un poco al recordar eso y el beso que le había lanzado.

—Vamos a hacer lo de las fotos que seguro te ayudará con la memoria —propone y le mira notando otra vez el sonrojo concluyendo que esto es un ABSOLUTO desastre.

—Ehm... ja, danke. ¿Quién has dicho que era el chico este de las risas... ehm... este tan molesto?

—Spanien. Spanien que esta con Romer y tiene una hija pequeña con ella que te llama abuelo —le explica fulminándole. Austria levanta las cejas con eso.

—Llegas quinientos años tarde a este asunto con él. Eres el padre de todos.

—¿De... was? —ahora sí que se ha perdido.

—Eres la figura paterna de todo el mundo desde hace quinientos años. Incluso Spanien te mira ahora con respeto.

—Pero está ese hombre... el de la voz cavernosa y plana.

—Vater. Él es nuestra figura paterna. La tuya, la mía, la de Preussen. Y él se fue después, murió y tú te hiciste cargo de todos.

—No me siento padre de nadie.

—Pues aunque no te lo sientas ahora, todos ellos, todos los que han entrado a excepción de Ungarn, ti madre y tu padre... Todos te ven un poco así.

—No me lo ha parecido de... Bueno, él, el chico molesto —no finjas, que te sabes su nombre perfecto. Tal vez es el único de quien te lo sabes. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—De él te ha parecido que es un príncipe guapo y galante que debería ser quien te cuidara todo el tiempo y estuviera aquí sentado en vez de mí, lanzándote besos y contándote chistes.

—Was?

—No sé si yo pensaría lo mismo de Frankreich si perdiera la memoria como tú —comenta para sí sin saber qué hacer.

—Mira, no creo que sea el momento de discutir nada de todo esto, ni me siento con ganas ni en condiciones, así que porque no vas a hacer eso de las fotos o lo que sea que quieras y dejas que acabe de ver a quienes sea que falten para que pueda dormir —ese tono crispado. Suiza le mira de reojo un instante más y se muerde el labio levantándose.

—Hablaremos luego —murmura sin mirarle yendo hasta la puerta sabiendo que era una discusión estúpida y eran celos estúpidos y era perfectamente injusto de su parte, pero a la vez... No sabía cómo debía reaccionar a nada de todo eso.

Él se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando en este asunto... ¿cómo podía ser abuelo? ¿Y que debía haber pasado con España que era tan divertido para que ya no...? Es decir, Suiza parecía amable y dulce, pero no era especialmente divertido ni sonriente.

Suiza se recarga en la parte externa de la puerta pasándose las manos por el pelo. Había estado tan preocupado en que despertara y luego tan preocupado en que mejorará que no había pensado conscientemente en que nada sería como era. Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo... O no. Se mira la alianza en el dedo y la mueve un poco con la otra mano dándole vueltas. Aun en las peores épocas con Austria, aun casado con España, aun con su imperio ridículo, su capa de armiño o dominando al mundo con un demente nazi, tenía una conexión mucho más poderosa con él de la que tenía ahora mismo. Por ahora, solo quedaba trabajar en que se recuperará. Iba a hacer lo que había dicho las fotos, le había mandado a hacer otra placa de la mano y le había cambiado los medicamentos. Ahora mismo no quería que fueran a casa, solo para tener una discusión con Alemania sobre a donde ir y que Austria terminará por decidir ir con ellos, quizás podría retrasar la salida un día más. Con un suspiro se va en busca de Liechtenstein tratando de enfocarse en HACER.

Austria trata de hacer un esquema mental de voces y relaciones en su cabeza con toda la gente que ha visto, pero se le pierden la mitad, sin ser capaz de relacionar los nombres y las caras. Sigue pensando en ello, tal vez sí es una buena idea lo que ha propuesto Suiza de hacerle algunos apuntes. Se le vuelve a ir la mente al que debía haberle sucedido con el español... tal vez al principio parecía atractivo y luego a la larga se volvía pesado y un graciosillo insufrible que había dejado de gustarle para empezar a agobiarle. No que ahora le hubiera gustado. Ejem. Tal vez justo al contrario de lo que sucedía con Suiza, ¿tal vez era un gusto adquirido? La verdad, siendo tan pronto que les había empezado a conocer, aunque ellos ya le conocieran a él, ni siquiera les conocía a ninguno lo bastante para nada de este asunto, pero tampoco le había gustado demasiado la reacción del helvético. Celos habían parecido, sobre todo por las palabras de todos y habían acabado discutiendo solo a unos quince minutos de conocerse. Aprieta los ojos pensando que esto es terriblemente complicado y toma aire profundamente decidiendo que nada más va a ir poco a poco, paso a paso de una forma sistemática. Hablando con todos otra vez y tomando decisiones solo en cuanto se sienta preparado y si alguien le presiona pedirá muy educadamente que deje de hacerlo, sea quien sea que lo haga.

Toda esta cantidad de pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por unas risas muy diferentes a las de España mientras se abre la puerta. Austria no abre los ojos, pero oye los pasos de dos personas. Dos hombres que no habían entrado hasta ahora.

A Francia le brillan los ojos con malicia en cuanto ve al austríaco cerrándole un ojo al albino en complicidad y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Hallo? —pregunta Austria al ver que no hablan, solo se oyen las risas de Prusia, acercándose ambos cada uno por un lado de la cama. Los siente, por algún motivo, bastante acechantes, así que se tensa un poco.

—Ah, pero si estás despierto, mon amour —susurra Francia arrastrando las erres.

—Heil, Señorito... —saluda el hombre de las risas raras.

—Ja, me marea un poco tener los ojos abiertos. Es por la medicación —explica riñéndose a sí mismo por asustarse, tratando de relajarse.

—Ah, la medicación. Oui. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Francia sonríe y se le nota en la voz.

—Confuso, hay un montón de gente entrando y saliendo y es difícil aprenderse los nombres de todos —responde pensando que su voz es susurrante y seductora, parecida en algo a la de su madre.

—Si quieres puede preguntarnos y nosotros te ayudamos —tan amable, Prusia, no se lo cree nadie salvo... Austria, que no te conoce.

—Danke, me ayudaría mucho que me dijerais algo de vosotros, bitte —pide educadamente. Creo que es la primera vez que Prusia le oye pedir algo por favor. Se queda con la boca abierta.

—Ah, con todo gusto te contaremos le que quieras —responde el francés quitándole un mechoncito de pelo de la cara y haciéndole un suave cariño con esto. Austria sonríe volviéndose a él. Prusia sigue sin podérselo creer.

—Nosotros somos... —hace una pequeña pausa aun si decidirse si decirle si son sus hermanos sexys y cómplices suyos, como si fuera España, o si son sus apasionados amantes secretos.

Mira a Prusia. Él le mira también.

—Prusse y France, ¿te han contado algo ya de nosotros?

—Yo soy Preussen —aclara el albino, por si no era obvio.

—Me suenan los nombres, pero no estoy seguro, hay mucha gente y es complicado, lo lamento —responde.

—No te preocupes, pronto nos recordarás a la perfección, nadie nunca suele olvidarnos.

—Nein? ¿Sois inolvidables? —bromea un poquito. Prusia hincha el pecho.

—Yo en especial, soy Awesome.

—¿Preussen el awesome? —pregunta Austria—. Suena bien.

Prusia parpadea y se sonroja un poco. Francia se ríe un poco con el sonrojo, que siendo Prusia detecta instantáneamente.

—J-Ja... s-suena bien —responde Prusia nervioso.

—Hay que ver... Entre Prusse que es awesome, France que es irresisible y tú que eres Autriche el... —hace una pausa buscando el adjetivo—. Agradable amigo de todos. Los tres somos inolvidables.

—¿Agradable amigo de todos? —levanta una ceja con eso.

—Mais oui, como eres nuestro amigo es que les agradas a todos —Francia se ríe y le pasa la mano suavemente por el pelo—. Somos como un trio estrella de chicos guapos y divertidos que sabe cómo disfrutar la vida.

—Oh... supongo que es por eso que ha venido tanta gente —asiente crédulo.

—¡Claro, claro! —Francia asiente y le da un besito en la comisura de los labios—. De hecho menos mal que llegamos porque te veo aun un poco perdido, ¿no crees Prusse?

—Eh? Eh? —es que Prusia esta descolocadísimo. Austria se sonroja con el beso tan cercano.

—¿Que cómo le ves? —Francia sonríe con el descolo que subiéndose a la cama del austríaco y poniéndole una mano en el pecho—. ¿Qué cosas tan raras te han contado hasta ahora? Estoy seguro que te sentirás perdido, confundido y solo, sin saber en quien confiar o que versión creer.

—Tienes que confiar en nosotros —ayuda el alemán.

—Solo, desde luego, no —sonríe Austria dejando hacer a Francia, aunque se le acelera un poco el corazón. Francia le sonríe de vuelta acariciándole un poco el pecho y notando los latidos. Se le acerca.

—Hay veces que uno puede sentirse solo aun rodeado de gente y odiaríamos que te sintieras así —le asegura en su tono más susurrante, sonriendo ampliamente. Se acomoda un poco—. Prusse, acércate y abrázale del lado de allá, que necesita calor humano.

—Nein, bitte. Este lado me duele más —pide deteniendo a Prusia. Así que este vacila, porque además le parece súper raro que siga diciendo por favor y... le pone nervioso porque le gusta.

—Oh, mon amour! —Francia mira al austríaco desconsolado y luego a Prusia—. Al menos dale un besito y acomódate igual del lado de allá para que podamos hablar con comodidad.

Abraza al austríaco de los hombros y se acomoda esperando que el quede medio recostado sobre él. Sonríe un poco con las caras de Prusia, que niega con la cabeza, riendo un poquito nervioso. Austria no acaba de apoyarse sobre él pero sí se concentra en oír su corazón.

—Así que, mon chéri, cuéntanos tus preocupaciones y miedos y confusiones. Nosotros podremos aclarártelo todo —pide Francia casi en su oído.

Austria vuelve a sonrojarse un poco y eso que ni te ha visto. Francia sonríe malignillo muy satisfecho con todo esto. Le cierra un ojo a Prusia.

—Me preocupa Schweiz —confiesa. El latino levanta las dos cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Suisse. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Está... nervioso y no parece sentirse muy bien con todo esto, no sé qué espera de mí —explica. Francia mira a Prusia.

—Es que te portas raro —protesta Prusia.

Francia le sonríe a Prusia porque sí que se lo porta, aunque le parece bastante normal. Le hace un cariñito en el pelo al austríaco con bastante más naturalidad y afecto del que yo esperaría.

—¿Cómo te has portado con él?

—Como con todo el mundo, no sé quién es quién así que trato de ser igual con todos.

—¿Y el cómo ha sido contigo?

—Muy amable y bastante comprensivo.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco imaginándose a Suiza atento y excesivamente cuidadoso.

—El suele ser amable y comprensivo y está preocupado —responde—. Lo que no entiendo entonces es que si estaba todo esto, por qué piensas que está nervioso y no se siente bien.

—Duh, Schweiz siempre es así, no le vas a quitar la preocupación hasta que no estés bien. Hasta te limpiaría el culo de ser necesario. Rojo como un tomate, pero ya ves...

Francia se ríe. Austria levanta las cejas volviendo la cara a Prusia.

—Es verdad, puedes probarlo en cualquier momento pidiéndole literalmente LO QUE SEA —admite Francia encogiéndose de hombros—. Histeria por Autriche es su estado normal.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Pues... ¿Tú que dices, Prusse?

—Seh, casi casi. Sobre todo le gusta que se lo ordenes —suelta él.

—Con autoridad, eso es. Que sepa quién manda. Insisto, si le has pedido cualquier cosa habrás notado que sí la hace.

Austria frunce el ceño con eso porque no suena en lo absoluto nada bien que a alguien le guste que le ordenen las cosas y no es tan idiota. Francia le nota fruncir el ceño sabiendo que van por mal camino.

—A ver, no tan exagerado, pero sí que le gusta sentirse útil, que dependas un poco de él y que le pidas cosas. Seguro ya te pregunto muchas veces si necesitas algo—suaviza un poco las cosas.

—Estoy seguro de que es médico.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? Bueno es... Conocimientos de medicina tiene, bastantes. No trabaja como tal pero les puso a todas el DIU, a mí me curo la bala que tu m... Bueno, en general sí, creo que es médico, relojero y más que nada... Banquero.

—Relojero —repite pensando en que ninguna de esas cosas implica una actividad física realmente.

—Sí y un pervertidillo en la cama también, eso es importante.

Austria se vuelve a Francia con eso y le viene España a la mente, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué hay del resto? ¿Sabéis que pasó con las otras personas con quienes estuve?

—¡Ungarn te dejó por mí! —suelta Prusia de repente. Francia levanta las cejas con eso y sonríe un poco.

—Oh... ella. Vaya. Supongo que me alegro por ti —responde Austria y es que Prusia hasta da un pasito atrás volviendo a sonrojarse sin entender nada. Francia suelta una risita suave.

—Mon dieu —susurra Francia divertido—. Y bueno, el asunto con Espagne creo que solo se puede definir como...

Hace una pausa teniendo que pensarse el cómo decirlo que no sea "finalmente entro en razón después de decenas de años y le rescatamos de tus garras de maldad". Austria se vuelve a Francia interesado en esto.

—Ehm... Haber caído en la cuenta de que eso era una insensatez, fuera de la parte física.

—¿Insensatez?

—Eran una pareja que se... Limitaba constantemente de hacer cosas. Ehm, dicen que en la cama era maravillosa pero yo no lo creo del todo.

—¿Limitarse de qué clase de cosas?

—Lo que pasa es que Spanien es awesome y tú no, así que deja de ser... ¡deja de actuar raro! —protesta Prusia. Francia se ríe suavemente de Prusia y su histeria.

—Was? —pregunta Austria sin entender.

—Creo que el divorcio citaría diferencias irreconciliables —apunta Francia otra vez en la oreja del austríaco, quien no puede evitar parpadear abriendo los ojos ahora al volverse a él. Francia le mira con sus azules ojos y su irresistible sonrisa. Y le ve a medias porque no lleva las gafas. De todos modos siente la necesidad de ponerse las gafas y verle. Francia se hace un poco atrás dejando que se ponga las gafas. Y es en cuanto le ve bien que se sonroja.

—¿Qué has pensado de ellos dos entonces? ¿Qué te dijeron? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo y Austria se emboba sin ser capaz de responder.

Francia le mira de reojo y le sonríe un instante antes de mirar a Prusia, que les mira a uno y otro sin entender. Francia le cierra un ojo al alemán y se gira al austríaco.

—Así que, qué otras cosas te gustaría que te... Aclaráramos.

Carraspea.

—No estoy seguro de poder asimilar mucho más de momento necesito hacerme a la idea, pero muchas gracias a ambos.

Francia se ríe también extrañado con tanto agradecimiento.

—Hombre, de nada. Prusse en particular disfruta ayudándote.

Austria parpadea un poco y se vuelve a él. Parpadea y le mira con bastante intensidad porque Prusia es raro. Este se sonroja con eso y con lo que dice Francia.

—W-Was?

—Que ustedes dos son muy cercanos y se ayudan mutuamente.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla Prusia nervioso. Francia no entiende cómo es que Prusia es el que parece trolleado en vez de Austria, deseando que se calme un poco y haga algo que vuelva a beneficiarle.

—En fin... —susurra Austria cansado.

—En fin, mon amour... ¿Quieres dormir ya? Podemos acompañarte.

—Ja —asiente.

—¿Si quieres que te acompañemos? —Francia levanta una ceja porque no esperaba que dijera que sí.

—¿A dónde?

—Aquí mientras... —Francia vacila porque tampoco es que quiera hacer de ángel de la guarda al austríaco, así que se levanta dejando de abrazarle—. Te dejaremos tranquilo.

—¡Yo me voy! —chilla Prusia que está muy nervioso. Austria se quita y mira a Francia una última vez antes de quitarse las gafas.

Francia le cierra un ojo y le manda un beso antes de ir tras Prusia, provocando que Austria se sonroje y Prusia sale corriendo prácticamente.

—¡Buenas! —se despide Francia saliendo tras el albino.

Suiza, aunque nadie lo pueda creer, vueeeeeelve a entrar al cuarto con una charola en la mano.

—Was? —pregunta Austria un poco mosqueado porque estaba intentado dormir.

—Es la cena —responde un poco cohibido con el mal humor—. No la comas si no quieres.

—No tengo hambre.

—Un poco de jugo y una gelatina... Y... —suspira —. Te la dejaré aquí.

—Danke.

Suiza le mira de reojo y suspira un poco porque él pensaba dormir ahí mismo en la silla. Se revuelve.

—Voy a quedarme a dormir en el hospital —declara.

—Bien—no valora que sea ahí en su cuarto o no, de hecho ahora mismo no le importa demasiado.

El helvético pone la charola en la mesa, apaga la luz y se acerca a la silla sentándose con los brazos cruzados. Se talla los ojos un instante más tarde y se quita la pistola y la cartera poniéndolas en la mesita de noche.

—¿Vas a quedarte... aquí?

—Voy a... ¿Dónde quieres que duerma? ¿En la sala de espera?

—La verdad, ni siquiera estoy seguro que no tengas un despacho en algún lado.

—¿Un despacho en el hospital? —le mira de reojo—. Tengo uno en casa, pero no aquí.

Se encoge de hombros y piensa en lo que ha dicho Prusia sobre que le lavaría el culo. Se queda unos segundos callado y toooocan la puerta oyéndose voces al otro lado.

—Ya has... —se detiene con eso.

A puerta se abre y aunque adentro no está del todo el oscuro, afuera hay más luz y se cuela por la rendija.

—Ciao!

—¿Qué pasa, te has olvidado algo? —pregunta porque le suena la voz.

—Oh! —Suiza levanta una ceja reconociendo a Romano y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Olvidado? ¿Por qué están a oscuras? —Romano le da a la corriente y se vuelve a hacer la luz en el cuarto, acercándose a la cama. Austria aprieta los ojos cuando Roma entra con Vaticano en los brazos tras Romano.

—Mira quienes venimos a saludarteee —le hace más caso a la niña que a nada.

—¡Dios mío pero que pálido estas! —se acerca Romano a la cama.

—Estoy muy cansado, iba a dormir ya.

—No te preocupes, nosotros ya somos los últimos y te dejamos tranquilo. Pero pensábamos que querrías saludar a tu nieta —Roma se le acerca también. Romano se le acerca al austríaco y le da dos besos y un abrazo.

—Vaticano está muy preocupada también, ha dicho "nonno" todo el día.

—Va... ¡oh! —cae en la cuenta de lo que Suiza ha dicho antes, la niña de España. Suiza le mira con cara de "es la niña de España", justamente.

—¡¿Te acuerdas de ella?! —pregunta Romano esperanzado.

—N-Nein, me la han nombrado antes —de todos modos Roma la deja en la cama sobre él y ella gatea por encima del austriaco hasta darle un beso, haciéndole protestar.

Romano sonríe y le hace un cariño a la niña en la mejilla sin quitársela de encima.

—¿No es preciosa? Ves... El nonno está bien y te quiere mucho.

—Nonno —responde ella y es Roma quien se la quita antes de que Austria la aparte con solo una mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta Romanito visiblemente preocupadillo—. Estamos todos vueltos locos conmigo aquí. Svizzera se va a hacer aún más rico con lo que nos cobra de hoteles.

—Confuso y cansado, pero agradezco que os quedéis.

Suiza hace un par de ojos en forma de euro en blanco.

—Ni lo agradezcas. Harías tú lo mismo... Bueno, no sé si harías exactamente lo mismo, pero algo harías por nosotros.

—¿Por qué no se presentan rápidamente y se van?—propone Suiza—. Österreich está muy cansado.

—Claro, teníamos que ser los últimos en pasar... Ahora ni dos minutos podemos ver como esta Austria. Ni porque Vati está preocupada.

—Pobre mi chico pequeño —Roma le pasa una mano por el pelo, acariciándoselo.

—Lo siento, espero encontrarme mejor mañana —se disculpa el austriaco.

—Yo soy Romae, tú me llamas Rom. Es muy probable que seas mi hijo, aunque ya me imagino que tu padre te ha dicho que no me creas.

—La verdad seria rarísimo que fuera hijo tuyo, es mucho más hijo de Germania. No se parece a ti en nada—comenta Romano.

—Es moreno y listo como yo —discute Roma sonriendo—. Y te quiere a ti casi tanto como yo.

Romano se sonroja un poco con eso último.

—Bah. También habla alemán y es cuadrado como ellos.

—Pues algo debió aprender de pasar toda su infancia con ellos. A que shí a que shiiií —ya le hace monerías a la niña otra vez.

—Como sea. Yo soy Romer. Soy hermano de Veneciano y creo que a pesar de todo hoy por hoy somos amigos —se presenta Romano.

Se gira a Roma para que le dé a la niña (lo cual siempre es un rollo porque Roma una vez que la atrapa no la suelta) para presentársela más formalmente extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

Roma le mira desconsolado, pero la traidora de Vaticano se deja caer hacia su paparino. Una vez Roma intentó evitarlo girando como si ella fuera a caerse, pero entonces la hizo llorar, así que desde entonces está bastante obediente aun con todo y sus caras de desconsuelo.

Romano sonríe completamente embobado con ella cargándola con un brazo y peinándola con el otro. Mira al austríaco.

—Y ella es mi princesa, Vaticano. La luz de mis días. Mi niña con... —se sonroja—, el idiota de Spagna que entró hace rato con Ungheria.

Austria abre los ojos con eso y busca ponerse de nuevo las gafas para mirar a Romano.

Y prepárate para explicarte a ti mismo por qué España está con él. No que tu estés feo, pero entre la niña que está vestida de princesa, y Roma y Romano que parecen los dos modelos de marca, la vista en conjunto...

De hecho parpadea y es que Roma... es que ROMA.

Suiza, que le está mirando con atención y curiosidad de ver sus reacciones hace los ojos en blanco y se deja caer en la silla sin que nadie le preste atención. Cuando Austria iba a deprimirse por el asunto de Romano es que nota a Roma y le pasa lo que a todos los sajones, con lo que este se ríe.

—Anda, tal vez será mejor que no molestemos más —hace un gesto a Italia para irse.

Romano levanta una ceja y mira a Austria de reojo, hace también los ojos en blanco y le da un beso a Vaticano.

—Vámonos antes de que alguien llene todo de babas —le dice a ella sonriéndole—. Despídete de il nonno Austria, adioooos.

—Arioooooos —saluda ella abriendo y cerrando la mano a Austria que le hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza sin hacer mucho caso.

Romanito la levanta un poco y le da tres besos más en la mejilla encaminándose a la puerta.

—La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento... muta d'accento e di pensiero —le canta a la niña mientras camina a la puerta para hacerla sonreír.

—¡Espera! —grita Austria incorporándose de repente y se duele un montón volviendo a caerse sobre la cama.

Suiza pega un saltito y Romano se gira junto con Vaticano a mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero está KO en la cama porque se ha hecho daño. Suiza se acerca a él muy preocupado por los quejidos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

Se lleva las manos a las costillas que es donde le duele.

En una decena de segundos Suiza acuesta del todo la cama que estaba un poco erguida para que fuera más cómodo hablar con la gente. Le descubre el costado tocándole un poco la zona en cuestión. Solo se ha dolido un poco por el movimiento brusco, no es grave. Suiza es un histérico.

—Estás bien, estás bien. No ha pasado nada —creo que se tranquiliza más a si mismo que a Austria, que se duele aun un poco pero ya está bastante bien, Roma aun le mira preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Romanito se acerca a la cama y Suiza suspira cayendo en la cuenta de que no pasa nada serio.

* * *

 _Por si Suiza no sufría lo bastante ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—La... canción.

—¿La canción? —Romano levanta una ceja—. La donna è mobile? ¿Te ha... Recordado algo?

—Nein, pero suena... —no está seguro de saber cómo describirlo.

Suiza mira a Austria y luego a Romano y encuentra la manera de hacer que escuche algo semejante a lo que no quiso oír de su teléfono un rato atrás.

—Cántala otra vez —le pide al italiano poniéndole a Austria una mano en el hombro.

Austria le mira con toda su atención. Roma sonríe un poco. Romano mira a Austria y luego a Vaticano. Se encoge de hombros.

—La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento muta d'accento e di pensiero. Sempre un amabile leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso è menzognero... —vuelve a cantar tratando ahora si de no saltarse ni una nota porque... Bueno... Es a Austria al que le canta.

El problema es que Vaticano trata de cantar con él. Es lo que pasa cuando le cantas a la niña 10 horas al día. Romano le sonríe y se calla en esa estrofa mirando a Austria de reojo. Es ella quien canta sola con balbuceitos. Romano no la calla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Muy bieeeen —Roma también le da uno a la otra mejilla.

—Nein, nein, bitte... llévatela, tienes que cantar tú —pide Austria nervioso.

Romano parpadea un poco saliendo del absoluto encandilamiento en el que está con la niña.

—Pero es tan bonita cantando conmigo —protesta un poco aunque el tono de nervios de Austria si le hace acercarse a Roma para dársela.

—Me parece que hoy estábamos un poco cansados, porque no venimos mañana y traemos el violín —propone Roma.

—¿Y quién va a tocar el violín? —pregunta Suiza considerando esa una buena idea pero sin estar seguro de que alguien pueda tocarlo al... Nivel. Romano le mira con cara de... Eresidiotaoqué.

—Seguro Veneciano o Romano pueden hacer algo...

—¡Liechtenstein! Obviamente —le riñe Romano por no tener ni idea—. Ella sabe tocarlo.

Hasta Suiza se encoge un poco con el regaño porque sí, sabe que Lili tocaba de pequeña pero... ¡¿es que no conocen a Austria?!

—Vale, vale... Que lo toque alguien. Váyanse entonces y ya.

Austria suspira sin estar seguro de querer esperar a mañana pero bueno, tal vez pueda dormir y ya, porque quisiera no discutir más con Suiza.

Romano mira a Suiza y luego a Austria. Le sonríe a este último.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despide. Hace un gesto con la mano no muy contento, Roma se acerca a Suiza y le pregunta si todo bien.

—Supongo que sí, dadas las circunstancias —responde Suiza sin mirarle volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

—Estabas menos triste esta mañana.

Mira a Austria un instante de reojo y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado.

—Bueno —le da un beso en la frente. Suiza se sonroja un poquito.

—Deja a ver si puedo ayudarte un poco —susurra al separarse y se acerca a Austria, que vuelve a sonrojarse. Solo con verle la cara a Austria, Suiza duda mucho que pueda ayudarle.

—Voy a contarte un secreto sobre ti —susurra Roma a Austria acercándose a su oído, apoyándole una mano en la cabeza—. Espero que no hayas olvidado como ser lo bastante listo para resolverlo.

—Was? —parpadea Austria.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y le acaricia la frente con los dedos hasta encontrar a Mariazell... y tirar de él con suavidad.

Suiza, que lo estaba mirando con atención levanta las cejas y suelta un "¡no!" Ahogado poniéndose de pie sin poderse creer que Roma esté haciendo eso ahí.

Romano levanta las cejas con la boca abierta y se sonroja pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Y aun así, para cuando Suiza llega, el romano ya le ha hecho reaccionar suficiente, ya que el austriaco no se lo esperaba para nada.

—Verdammt —protesta Suiza dando una patadita en el suelo imaginando que ahora Austria caerá completamente rendido en los brazos del romano y se acostaran y... ¡Eso no es ayudarle! Les mira tan en pánico que ni siquiera busca la pistola para apuntarle a Roma y volarle la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, chicos —desea Roma soltando a Austria sin tener ninguna intención de ser él quien le ayude a relajarse. Sacando a Romano y Vaticano del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Y ahí lo tienes, Suiza, desmemoriado y excitado para ti solito.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos cuando se largan teniendo un instante de "ohhh!" al caer en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer Roma.

Austria aún está respirando agitadamente con la mano sobre sus regiones vitales, sin entender del todo qué acaba de pasar.

—I-I-Iba a advertirte esto... a-antes... yo... —es que nada más de verle Suiza se sonroja aún más y empieza tener problemitas.

—W-Was?

Suiza vacila un segundo... mira a la puerta, mira a Austria. Traga saliva. Mira a la puerta. Se sonroja más. Se acerca a Austria, que le mira hacer un poco nervioso e incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en un susurrito sintiéndose extraño, nervioso e incómodo también, por una vez que se sienten igual. Es extraño tenerle excitado, sin memoria, cansado y sin ganas de que sea especialmente con él. Se humedece los labios.

—Ehm... ja, creo que ha pasado... ehm... no te preocupes. ¿No ibas a dormir?

Le mira y se le vuelve a arrugar un poquito el corazón mirando la silla de reojo. Sí, podía sentarse ahí y escuchar como Austria fantaseaba con España, o con Roma o con Romano o Veneciano o quien fuera recreándose en la parte miserable de no tener absolutamente nada con que llamar lo suficiente su atención... o podía hacer algo más. Algo con él. Algo más íntimo. Se sonroja solo con la idea pensando en qué tanto tendría que forzarle apretando los ojos casi yendo a sentarse otra vez.

Austria trata de girarse un poco dándole la espalda para resolver su problema y conseguir intimidad pero tiene que girarse hacia el lado que le duele. Aun no entiende como ha pasado esto, es decir... bueno Roma era un hombre BASTANTE guapo y si España de verdad tenía una niña...

A Suiza se le acelera el corazón volviendo a sentirle excesivamente LEJOS, notándose a sí mismo excesivamente gris y sin brillo para él. Frunce el ceño. Sí le gustaba. Algo tenía que gustarle de él. Si se habían casado. Si no era verdad que tenía que forzarle a acostarse con él o a excitarse habitualmente, no podía ser que todos los demás si le parecieran atractivos y él no. Su indiferencia era AÚN PEOR que sus molestias. Aprieta los puños al borde del abismo pensando en hacer una sola cosa que era un riesgo ENORME porque podía... no burlarse de él, ni siquiera, sino simplemente ignorarle. En un golpe impulsivo se quita la camiseta y se sube a la cama.

Austria se paraliza sin entender qué está sucediendo notándole cuando YA ESTÁ en la cama. Parpadea un par de veces.

Suiza le mira con un REMOLINO de ideas en la cabeza. ¿Besarle? ¿Pedirle que le mire? ¿Pedirle que le toque? ¿Ir a tocarle directamente? ¿Tirar de nuevo de Mariazell? Se sonroja un poco más porque se ha metido en su cama sin invitación mirándole de reojo.

—¿Q-Qué... qué haces? —siempre SIEMPRE los mismos métodos de defensa, Austria.

—T-Te... y-yo... lo de... lo que que...—le mira con cara de consternación sonrojándose más a punto de bajarse de nuevo de la cama. Pero... joder, este era SU Austria. Le había tomado AÑOS enteros conseguir que lo fuera.

Le mira por encima de las gafas porque al estar más cerca no está seguro de cómo es que le ve mejor, sin saber que ese es un gesto suyo habitual. Suiza se sonroja aún más al verle la mirada severa TAN conocida.

—Estoy... E-Estoy subiéndome en la cama contigo porque... —vacila otra vez, porque esto NO es tan simple y Austria tiene una gigantesca capacidad de mermar la seguridad del suizo solo con una mirada.

El moreno inclina la cabeza y la verdad es que no le está mirando del todo con dureza ni seguridad, sino más bien con asombro, curiosidad y bastante incomodidad.

Traga saliva otra vez mirándole de nuevo de reojo y tratando de calmarse, aferrándose a que técnicamente debe poder gustarle. Levanta la mano y se pone de lado hacia él.

Le toca la mejilla con suavidad temblando un poco.

Austria se mueve un poco hacia atrás dejándole espacio, girándose cara a él también y ahí es cuando se le van los ojos hacia su pecho y abdomen.

Le acaricia el hombro y el brazo y se sonroja al ver que le mira el pecho. Pone más duro el abdomen sonrojándose y queriendo esconderse... pero resiste.

—No soy tan guapo y llamativo como ellos y no canto ni toco el violín ni me río todo el rato —susurra y el austriaco vuelve a mirarle a los ojos—. Pero... mírame. Y... algo debes encontrar que te guste y te llame la atención —asegura. El problema, es que lo que tú le llamas la atención no es del todo físico.

Le quita la mano de encima y se abraza a si mismo porque le ha dado frío a pesar de estar en el hospital que es más o menos tibiecito.

—¿Esto tiene que ver otra vez con lo de Spanien?

—Nein. Esto tiene que ver conmigo. Sueles reírte conmigo todo el tiempo, hacerme rabiar y sonrojarme y detestarte… Y siempre pareces estar tranquilo entre más rabie yo y más me irrites. Sales con todas las posibles respuestas cínicas e inverosímiles que hay.

—¿Hacerte... rabiar?

—Ja. Verdammt... suena tan infinitamente mal. Pero yo protesto y tú sonríes porque me hiciste protestar y haces algo para que proteste más —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención de todos los otros?

—Pues que los demás me llamen la atención parece estar funcionando bien para molestarte y no suena muy divertido.

—No me molesta... me asusta —explica—. Porque hace dos mil años que te conozco y es por eso que te llamo la atención... creo —se pone boca arriba mirando el techo.

—¿Me llamas la atención porque hace mucho que me conoces?

—Te llamo la atención porque me conoces bien y parecía gustarte antes que me sonrojara y me pusiera histérico y te trajera fresas y fuera torpe —explica tapándose la cara.

El moreno levanta las cejas con eso porque sí le parece un poco mono que se esconda y esté nervioso, a pesar de que es él quien... bueno, le ha pasado eso que no le ha pasado.

Toma aire y vuelve a girarse hacia él, todo sonrojado como tomatillo. Y... se acerca a buscarle un beso.

Austria traga saliva y se tensa al notar lo que va a hacer... Es que...

En el último instante decide que esto es raro y casi como besar el mismo a un desconocido, así que gira un poco la cara y le besa en la mejilla. Austria carraspea.

—Deberías dormir —murmura sentándose en la cama y bajando los pies.

—No te entiendo.

Le mira.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Lo que haces.

—Intento... gustarte y llamar tu atención. Y a la vez ser respetuoso contigo —aprieta los ojos—. Y no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal.

—Yo intento que me llames la atención y no veo como...

—Y no esperaría que fuera inmediato ni tan rápido ni tan nada... es cuestión de tiempo. Quizás en dos mil años lo consiga y ya, pero mientras tanto. Mientras tanto es un poco patético ver cómo es que les sonríes a todos, cómo es que les miras y te agradan —se queda callado con esa declaración del austriaco y toma aire—, y exactamente. Conmigo no hay cómo. Ni siquiera sé si te he caído bien, pero incluso me parece que no del todo.

—Eres un poco... —no sabe cómo expresarlo, pero no es algo bueno—. No te ofendas.

Le mira a la cara poniéndose las manos en las rodillas, aun sentado sobre la cama.

—No me ofendo. ¿Un poco qué?—pregunta con voz suave, bastante parecida a la de Liechtenstein.

—No sé cómo decirlo... es decir, pareces ser un buen hombre, muy fuerte y todo eso, pero...

—¿Soy un poco qué? Di, di lo que piensas sin preocuparte de ofenderme o no, explícalo como puedas —exige en un tono un poco menos suave esta vez.

—Pues... es que... no lo sé, como que te falta gracia o... no lo sé, lo siento, no quiero...

Suiza se sonroja otra vez y baja la mirada.

—Bueno, no es como que... —empieza a decir y se calla a si mismo levantándose de la cama—. Voy a apagar la luz —se levanta y camina hasta el interruptor enfadándose cada instante un poco más—. No sé qué me sorprende si siempre has sido exactamente igual de materialista e idiota, yéndote una y otra vez detrás de las apariencias y las pomposidades. Si viniera aquí bañado en todo el oro que tengo, con anillos, pulseras, coronas y joyas empezaría a tener un poco más de gracia —apaga la luz.

Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Y de una vez te digo una cosa si vas a pensar en mí en esos términos: no solo me falta gracia, no tengo ninguna. No, no quiero hacer un imperio, no, no quiero conquistar el mundo. No tengo la belleza de un latino, ni su encanto y gracia. Si no recuperas nunca la memoria y para ser quien eras TIENES que volver a recorrer todo el camino y volver a buscarte una relación apasionada con un latino —suspira—, es que qué puedo hacer yo más que mirarte hacerlo, Österreich.

—W-Was?

—Supongo que si repitiéramos esta historia cuarenta veces, cuarenta veces harías lo mismo.

—¿Sabes? Esto es un poco injusto.

—No, no es un poco injusto, es completamente injusto de mi parte porque no te acuerdas de nada —aprieta los ojos—. Solo... ¡Es que no es tan fácil escucharte decir que me falta gracia! ¡Te casaste conmigo!

—Yo te dije que no te ofendieras. Estamos discutiendo de nuevo y me siento de nuevo demasiado cansado.

Toma su camiseta en la oscuridad y se la pone en silencio.

—Es verdad. Duerme, yo estaré aquí si necesitas algo —responde nuevamente en el tono suave que ocupaba antes.

Austria aprieta los ojos porque no era exactamente lo que esperaba pero no responde nada prefiriendo sí dormir.

Suiza se sienta pensando un poco en lo que ha dicho el austriaco sobre que le falta gracia cerrando los ojos y preguntándose de verdad si esto es solo el reflejo sincero de lo que siempre ha pensado. Niega con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en pensar que no vale la pena sentirse mal por algo que Austria sin memoria le diga. Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza queriendo moverse o hacer ejercicio o ALGO para dejar de pensar obsesivamente en esto. Espera pacientemente a que se duerma.

No tarda mucho en pasar porque está realmente mareado y cansado.

Cuando escucha la respiración acompasada y relajada se levanta, y como siempre que Austria le quita el sueño, se pone a hacer lagartijas en el suelo hasta que le tiemblan los brazos. Y va a levantarse como resorte porque su teléfono aun cuando no esté en el volumen más alto, suena. Lo toma de la mesita de noche y contesta girándose a ver si Austria no se ha despertado.

Después de unos segundos de ver que solo se mueve un poco pero vuelve a respirar dormido, el suizo sale del cuarto sigilosamente y se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—Hallo.

—Hello! It's me, England.

Se queda callado un poco aún con la voz medio agitada del ejercicio.

—England... hello.

—¿Te interrumpo? Estoy viniendo, France me ha contado antes y he salido de la reunión cuando he podido, ¿cómo está?

—No, no me interrumpes, estaba... descargando un poco de energía —responde recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos sintiéndose con todo y todo un poquito mejor gracias al ejercicio—. Está... mal. Amnesia postraumática severa y físicamente no está muy bien, tiene varios golpes y magulladuras además del trauma craneal.

—Oh... a ver si mañana me acerco a verle. ¿Tú cómo lo llevas?

—Mal.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—Es un desastre y no entiendo por qué estoy tan... —suspira—, sentimental con esto cuando necesitaríamos que estuviera mucho más racional.

—Oh... ¿sentimental en qué sentido?

—Sentimental. Österreich no recuerda nada, ni me reconoce, ni confía en mí ni... le intereso en lo absoluto.

—Es bastante duro que eso pase... ¿Por qué no le interesas?

Se siente ridículo de tener esta conversación, a decir verdad.

—Me falta encanto.

—¿En serio? ¿Encanto?

—Mmm no ha dicho eso exactamente. Dijo que me falta gracia —susurra y se sonroja.

—¿Pero... qué? —es que es algo que ya todos saben y con lo que viven porque conocen a Suiza hace muchos años.

Suiza vacila un poco y suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo. La realidad, sabía que era un poco gris. De hecho se había esforzado bastante en su vida para serlo, quizás incluso derivado de Austria y sus excesos, para ser exactamente lo opuesto a él... No meterse con nadie, ser neutral, ¡ser una puta isla a la mitad de Europa! Y si, él estaba orgulloso de ser serio, callado, formal y respetuoso. Un perfecto diplomático (a excepción de cuando sacaba la pistola, ejem)... ¡Pero es que todo eso tenía su gracia! Una que no le llamaba en lo absoluto la atención y eso ahora mismo le jugaba en contra. Suspira.

—Olvídalo... Todo esto es una tontería. Lo importante es esperar a que recupere la memoria.

—susurra alicaído asiéndose a ello como a una tabla de salvación—. No sé si quiera mi ayuda.

—Ehm... yes, claro. Qué ha dicho el médico. ¿Cuándo la recuperará?

—No hay manera de saberlo —se pone en cuclillas con la espalda a la pared—, ni de saber si lo hará.

—Eso no es muy halagüeño.

Suspira.

—Pensé que sería difícil todo esto, pero al menos asumí que el reto principal seria en su que recuperará la memoria. Contarle cosas, hablarle con completa sinceridad y del modo más objetivo posible... Pero no pensé...

—Tal vez necesite que hagas eso...

—No estoy seguro de que quiera que sea yo el que le hable, ni creo que quiera conocer el mundo de acuerdo a mí.

—¿Por? Suenas tremendamente deprimido

Toma aire otra vez notando una vez más que a pesar de los años y las muchas dificultades que había vivido al lado de Austria, a pesar de haberse construido barreras y protecciones, Austria siempre sería su mayor debilidad siendo capaz de reducirlo a polvo con unas cuantas palabras o actitudes.

—Solo estoy cansado y preocupado —responde con voz algo plana.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... te dejo dormir, si quieres.

—¿De verdad soy tan... Aburrido?

—Ehm... —vacila el inglés. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Buenas noches, England...

—I mean, no... but... Es que no se puede decir que seas aburrido realmente, but...

—Está bien. Es lo que es.

—Creo que eres un gusto adquirido.

—Gracias por llamarme —¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Todo era culpa del idiota de Austria. Siempre. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que le quería.

—De nada, ¡nos vemos mañana!

—Hasta luego —se despide antes de colgar.

Y decide que ya basta de preocuparse por tonterías, que él es lo bastante fuerte como para ser aburrido y falto de gracia sin que le importe. Entra otra vez al cuarto dispuesto a dormitar lo que le queda de la noche, aunque antes saca de debajo de la cama las pertenencias de Austria para enseñárselas a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Austria se despierta antes porque Suiza debe haberse dormido a las 3 am de menos.

Tal vez los despierten las enfermeras diciendo que el médico ha dicho que lo suben a planta.

Suiza la mira medio dormido por unos segundos sin tener idea de dónde está con el cuello completamente torcido. Cuando la enfermera sale después de decirles que en media hora vendrán a subirles es que se despierta del todo. Austria aprieta los ojos y bosteza porque ha dormido bastante mal.

Suiza se levanta sintiéndose ESPECIALMENTE cansado bostezando un poco y estirándose.

—Buenos días, Österreich —le saluda—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —responde escuetamente.

—¿Peor que ayer? Debería dolerte menos el brazo y estar menos mareado—le mira aun preocupado analizándole con la mirada.

—No estoy muy seguro. Me siento mareado —trata de moverse y el problema es que es muy muy débil.

—¿Por qué no te ayudo y te sientas un poco? Así ahora que subamos al cuarto quizás puedas darte una ducha. Te sentirás mejor.

—No estoy seguro de poder ponerme de pie. También necesito ir al baño.

Le mira y piensa que podría acercarle el pato y el cómodo y esperar a que fuera al baño como cualquier paciente, de manera sumamente incómoda... o podría llevarle al baño cargado como haría con su Austria. Lo valora un poco.

—Te llevaré al baño —propone.

—¿Me... llevarás?

—Ven, muévete un poco hacia acá y pásame el brazo por encima del hombro, el que te duele menos —pide.

Traga saliva, se incorpora y levanta el brazo. Suiza le levanta las cobijas con cuidado y se acerca más a él para que pueda ponerle bien el brazo en su cuello. Le mete un brazo debajo de las piernas sosteniéndole con el otro de la espalda tratando de no tocarle casi el costado del lado que le duele y cargarle del todo de la espalda nada más. Le levanta con excesiva facilidad de la cama, aunque tiene que ponerse de puntas.

Levanta las cejas y se tensa, incomodo por los movimientos bruscos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta tratando todo lo posible de moverse con suavidad.

—Nein —aprieta los ojos el drama, todo tenso.

—Shh... No voy a lastimarte —trata de tranquilizarle caminando con seguridad hacia el pequeño baño que tienen ahí—. Relájate y abrázame bien del cuello.

Se mueve y es que le duele al hacerlo, por eso está tenso. Suiza abre la puerta con el pie, entra al baño y la cierra a su espalda antes de acercarse a la taza sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Q-Quieres hacer del 1 o del 2?

—Was?

—Quieres mear solamente o... —se sonroja un poco más y le mira de reojo. Y aquí está la confirmación de que lo que dice Prusia no es mentira, te limpiaría el culo de ser necesario.

—No, no... solo eso.

El suizo asiente agachándose para dejarle en la taza sin estar en lo absoluto seguro de que con lo debilucho que está pueda sostenerse él solo sentado sin caerse de cabeza.

—¿Puedes... sostenerte? —le pregunta en un susurro, casi como si el decirlo en voz alta fuera a darle vergüenza al austriaco, soltándolo un poco y aprovechando para verle la mano enferma de reojito. Se hace un lío con la bolsa de suero que descolgó antes de venir con el austriaco hasta aquí.

Austria pone un pie en el suelo sintiéndolo frío y trata de sostenerse sin acabar de poder hacerlo.

—Está bien, está bien... no pasa nada. Te detengo —le abraza un poquito contra si agachado deteniendo la vía. Cierra los ojos y espera en silencio a que el austriaco haga lo que tiene que hacer.

—No es que tenga mucha intimidad...

—Aun así mear así... —se encoge de hombros sonrojado y sin moverse.

—Tal vez debí avisar a las enfermeras.

El de ojos verdes suspira porque vuelve a parecerle que es menos malo estar el aquí que una enfermera... y es que parece que cada cosa que hace debía haber sido hecha de otra manera.

—Pensé que sería más incómodo, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que te devuelva a la cama y le llamas a una enfermera a que te detenga el pato? —pregunta.

Le mira de reojo pensando que ayer se metió en su cama sin camiseta cuando estaba excitado y no hizo nada pero se enfadó un montón cuando quien sabe que le pareció que él creía sobre España.

—Nein, solo gira la cara hacia ahí.

—Tengo los ojos cerrados —gira la cara igual, probablemente más avergonzado el que el mismo austriaco—. Saqué tus cosas personales, quizás si las ves te acuerdes de algo.

Cambia el tema intentando relajar un poco las cosas.

Y ahí vas a oír el chorro en el agua. Suiza, que estaba agachado sobre el austriaco, se esconde en su cuello muerto de la vergüenza y a Austria se lo corta un poco cuando le hunde la cara en el cuello y se mueve.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —susurra tratando de quedarse ahí estoico e inmóvil.

Traga saliva y acaba volviendo a escondérsela, sonrojadito e incómodo. Carraspea.

Sin decir nada Suiza le levanta otra vez de la taza, aun escondido en su cuello. En esta posición agachado y con las orejas rojas es que sale otra vez del baño casi corriendo, y el austriaco aprieta los ojos de nuevo con los movimientos bruscos.

Suiza le deja en la cama de manera un poco menos suave de lo que le dejaría habitualmente. Le da la espalda casi de inmediato.

—En la mesa de noche están tus cosas... ahora vengo —suelta casi en un chillido colgando la bolsa del suero en su cosa antes de salir disparado al baño y dejarle a solas.

Se hace bolita en el suelo del baño tentado a ponerse el bote de basura en la cabeza. No lo hace pero si se esconde como tortuga en su camiseta. Austria le mira hacer y suspira profundamente, se gira a buscar sus gafas sintiendo que a pesar de todo puede moverse un poco mejor hoy.

Suiza tarda un raaaaaato en salir y cuando lo hace tiene el pelo mojado y aún está un poco rojo pero no lo está tanto. Austria está mirando lo que lleva en la billetera.

—¿Reconoces algo? ¿Te... te explico las cosas? ¿O... te cuento la historia o algo?

—Estoy mirando las tarjetas —explica.

—Todas son extensiones de las tarjetas de alguien más... esta es de Deutschland, que es la que siempre usas. Esta es mía que es para emergencias —se las señala subiéndose a la cama con el habiendo decidido tener un cambio de actitud a uno en el que le importara un pimiento que Austria estuviera raro, él iba a ser normal y punto.

—Deutschland... y tuya...

—Ja. Tu... digamos que eres un poco cínico con el dinero y ahorras bastante bien. Mes con mes Deutschland retira una cantidad de dinero de tu cuenta y tú tienes acceso libre a sus tarjetas. Eres... bastante bueno cuidando el dinero, es una de las cosas en las que nos parecemos.

Asiente y se vuelve a la cartera, y no estoy segura que lleve mucho más. De hecho eso estaba pensando, dudo muchísimo que lleve fotos o algo así. De hecho sus pertenencias deben ser bastante limitadas. Usa un diapasón como llavero, eso sí. Y el problema es que el teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura o en paradero desconocido, quién sabe.

Suiza toma las llaves y sonríe un poco de lado quitando el diapasón. Le mira de reojo. Él le está escuchando hacer.

—Esto ni siquiera sé para que lo tienes. Dudo mucho que lo necesites. Mira —lo hace sonar.

Austria levanta las cejas con el sonido y Suiza sonríe un poco y le mira a los ojos esperando a que el sonido se detenga.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es tu diapasón. La nota es "la". ¿Por qué no intentas imitarla cantando?

—¿Imitarla?

—Sí, imitarla. Aaaaaaa —hace él y luego se calla porque él no sabe imitarla.

Austria lo hace y levanta las cejas al notar que la voz le responde a la primera sin saber ni cómo. Suiza sonríe un poquiiiiiiito al verle la cara.

—¿Recuerdas alguna canción?

Levanta la mano para que se calle y luego se la lleva a los músculos de la mejilla para notar las vibraciones mientras sube y baja los tonos.

Suiza se calla mirándole hacer pensando que es probable que ya no le haga más caso y se pase todo el rato haciendo esto mismo. Mira su alianza dentro de la bolsa y traga saliva metiendo la mano por ella, sonrojándose un poco porque él aun la trae puesta. Mira al austriaco de reojo y la aprieta en un puño levantándose de la cama. Austria sigue a lo suyo a punto de querer matarlo porque está metiendo ruido.

El helvético se pone su pistola en la cintura y le escribe a Liechtenstein preguntándole si ya va a llegar, sin hacerle más caso a Austria. Al menos tendría algo interesante con qué entretenerse las próximas horas... eso o todas las visitas que seguro tendría en el cuarto. Le daba igual, estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que... marcará cierta impresión. Un empujón que darle a Austria para conseguir que dejara de hablarle con ese tono condescendiente de "bueno, hablo contigo, ente aburrido, porque no tengo otra opción". Aprieta los ojos con la idea y se distrae cuando suena el teléfono con el mensaje de Liechtenstein que dice que ya va a llegar. Se gira a Austria.

—Me voy.

Ni le hace caso, con un gesto de la mano para que se calle.

—Verdammt... vas a echarme de menos cuando no esté y no haya quien te lleve al maldito baño —protesta empezando a enfadarse de la frustración azotando la puerta

Pone los ojos en blanco pero sigue a lo suyo. Bien, Austria... estás consiguiendo que esté en ESE estado de deteste completo. Pero estás jugando con fuego. Y si bien Suiza le tiene mucha paciencia a Austria y le preocupa mucho, el estado de Austria de "me importas un pimiento" le desquicia y le da ganas de largarse y mandar a Liechtenstein a que le cuide.

De hecho ahora mismo se ha hartado un poco y es justamente lo que va a pasar, no estoy del todo seguro de cuando vuelva, porque es EXACTAMENTE la parte de Austria que más desquicia a Suiza.

Se irá a bañar y a aclararse las ideas otra vez. Los Alpes siempre ayudan. Por ahora les manda decir a todos que ahí se lo cuiden las próximas horas antes de que él lo ahorque. Porque no está lejos de ahorcarlo.

Para cuando Liechtenstein y Canadá llegan, Austria ya está sobre una camilla listo para que le suban al cuarto, así que le acompañan en este proceso y no es hasta que ya están instalados y un poco más relajados que Liechtenstein deja de abrazar la funda del violín y le pregunta cómo se siente.

* * *

 _Definitivamente, Suiza es quien va a pasarlo peor en esta historia :( ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—Mal... he dormido bastante mal y aun me duele.

—Oh, qué mal —susurra—, los hospitales son siempre incómodos. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a mein Bruder en la sillita... En fin... Hemos traído algo que va a alegrarte un poco.

—Se ha marchado antes, creo... ¿Hablas de Schweiz, nein?

Liechtenstein se revuelve un poquito preocupada porque el mensaje de "me largo a casa" no sonaba muy bien y de por si era raro que hubiera dejado al austríaco solo aunque fuera por un rato corto.

—Ja. Schweiz —susurra—. ¿Por qué se ha marchado?

Se encoge de hombros porque ni se ha enterado. Canadá les mira con cara de circunstancias a uno y otro.

—Oh... ¿Han discutido? —le pregunta preocupada.

—Varias veces.

—Ohhh! —aún más preocupada, mira a Canadá sin saber bien que decir—. ¿Por algo serio?

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro de qué temas sean serios y cuáles no.

Baja la cabeza un poco regañada.

—Eso tiene lógica. Es... Raro que se haya ido así, él está muy preocupado por ti. En fin...

—Aunque la verdad es que discutimos ayer noche, no esta mañana... en fin. Contadme más cosas sobre vosotros.

Liechtenstein suspira preocupada pero no dice más al respecto, aunque saca su teléfono y lo mira a ver si Suiza ha escrito algo.

—Yo soy... ehm... Canadá —saluda el canadiense educadamente sin tenderle la mano, sabiendo ya que no la da. Austria hace el gesto de dársela y cuando ve que no lo hace la baja, así que demasiado tarde es que Canadá reacciona para dársela.

Pero Austria no vuelve a levantarla y el canadiense tiene que hacer un amago raro pasándosela por el pelo.

—Él no estaba ayer porque vive a varias horas de aquí —le explica Liechtenstein.

—Oui, pero ayer tome el vuelo y... bueno, cuando Liechtenstein me dijo que ya... y aquí estoy.

Liechtenstein le sonríe a Canadá y mira a Austria.

—Somos como una pequeña familia. Tú, mein Bruder y yo. Y Canadá poco a poco se ha ido acoplando a nosotros.

Canadá sonríe con eso y abraza un poco a Liechtenstein de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella se sonroja un poquito bastante parecido a su hermano, pero la deja hacer.

—Cuando era pequeña tú y Mein Bruder estaban peleados, y yo vivía en tu casa con Italien, Deutschland y Ungarn. Crecí con ustedes —sonríe un poquito.

—Italien, Deutschland y Ungarn —repite Austria para intentar aprendérselo.

—Ah, te he traído las fotos con los nombres que me pidió Mein Bruder —se acuerda yendo por la tablet para mostrárselas.

—Ah, ja, danke...

—Pero volviendo a nosotros... —sigue mirándole de reojo mientras empiezan las fotos—. Viví contigo hasta la guerra, cuando te separaste de Ungarn y se cayó el imperio.

—¿Eres... hija mía y de Ungarn?

Parpadea.

—Nein —niega con la cabeza —. No soy hija de nadie, pero si tuviera que decir quiénes son mis padres serías tu y Mein Bruder.

—Mmmm... Alguien más, un chico moreno, dijo que era como su padre. También lo dijo Schweiz, no acabo de entenderlo.

—¿El padre de quién? ¡Ah! ¿Tú de Italien? De él... —le busca en la tablet—. ¿O de Römer?

—De... los dos, me parece —recuerda que dijeron que Vaticano era su nieta.

Liechtenstein se piensa un poco la explicación que darle y busca a Germania en la tablet.

—Cuando el abuelo Germania murió —se lo señala—. Porque ellos murieron, aunque luego volvieron a aparecer, nadie sabe cómo ni por qué, por eso es que ahora está vivo otra vez... Pero cuando murieron, que fue hace mucho, antes de tu boda con Spanien, quedaron ustedes cuatro: tu, Preussen, Mein Bruder y Deutschland que era pequeño. Yo aún no estaba...

Por lo que se, ahí fue cuando pelearon tú y Mein Bruder y él se fue, desapegándose del todo de la familia. Tú y Preussen quedaron como los dos jefes de la familia y cada uno se encargó de cosas diferentes.

—¿Peleamos?

—Dejaron de hablarse por muchos años, sí —asiente.

—¿Por?

—No estoy del todo segura —confiesa aunque si ha hablado de ello con Hungría pero es un tema tabú complicado con su hermano—. Pero me parece que Schweiz se enfadó contigo.

—Mmmm... —piensa en ello.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con que tú y el son un poco distintos. Él nunca ha estado de acuerdo con tus imperios.

—Imperios...

—El Romano Germánico y el austro húngaro...

Aprieta los ojos porque eso suena tremendamente complicado.

—Es toda la historia de un país, un poco larga. Solo pelearon y pasaron muchos años antes de que se reconciliaron—aclara ella poniéndose nerviosa porque todo esto es difícil de explicar.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso.

—En la guerra tuve que irme... Bueno, no sé si imaginas como fue pero fue un desastre —explica —, y hui y fue Mein Bruder, Schweiz, quien me acogió en su casa.

—Nein, no lo imagino.

—Es... Lo peor que ha pasado nunca y un poco peor. No recuerdo nunca haber estado tan asustada —explica ella mirándose las manos—. Creo que si tienes que recordar algo no deberías empezar por esto.

—Está bien, qué crees que debería recordar primero.

—La música.

—He notado ya mi buen oído, Schweiz me ha enseñado el La.

—Tienes el mejor oído del mundo y espero no decepcionarte, porque traje tu violín —se levanta de la cama donde se había sentado a mostrarle las fotos y se acerca al estuche —. Cuando era pequeña me enseñaste a tocarlo.

—Me resulta más fácil aprender vuestras voces que vuestras caras, no veo muy bien. Incluso saber dónde estáis y como os sentís por el tono de voz, la respiración y el corazón.

Canadá se pone un poco nervioso con eso como cada vez que lo recuerda porque... ¿a quién no le encantaría que su suegro venga con un detector de mentiras incorporado? "¿Has estado esta mañana besando a mi niña como si quisieras sorberle los pulmones a través de la boca?" "BADUMBADUMBADUM Claro que no, vírgenes hasta el matrimonio BADUMBADUMBADUM"

—Eso es normal, usas el oído todo el tiempo, mucho más que la vista —asiente—. Vamos a ver qué tan fácil te resulta escuchar la música, creo que puedes recordar cosas con ello.

—Bien —asiente conforme—. Ayer el muchacho moreno me cantó una canción... Pero esa cría lo estropeó todo.

—¿Vaticano? Oh... Bueno. Ahora no lo estropeará nadie —saca el violín con muuuuucho cuidado.

La mira con curiosidad y le viene un flash de cómo es que se usa el objeto. Parpadea.

Ella se arregla un poco el pelo y se pone el violín al cuello con delicadeza y levanta la mano con el arco poniéndose muy derecha en la posición que él le enseñó.

—Ha-Hace mucho que no toco... Intentaré hacerlo bien.

—No te preocupes, no hay forma en que sepa si no lo haces bien —sonríe... da hasta miedo de lo poco que se conoce a sí mismo. Liechtenstein parpadea y le mira a la cara.

—Ehm... Bueno... —susurra para nada convencida de ello confiando en que el violín este lo bastante afinado sin atreverse a hacer nada hasta que él proteste... Si es que lo hace, que lo hará.

—Voy a tocar algo simple a ver qué opinas —anuncia mirando a Canadá y poniéndose un poco más nerviosa porque el violín es difícil.

El canadiense le da ánimos con un sutil gesto de cabeza. Y no nos extrañan los nervios, cualquiera lo estaría después de oír lo que les grita el austriaco a sus primeros violines.

Toca lo primero que le enseñó completo a tocar y de lo que mejor se acuerda: el minueto en sol de Beethoven. Austria levanta la mano a la tercera nota para que pare.

Ella se detiene mirándole y esperando a que le diga exactamente lo que está mal. Suiza, desde su casa, pone los ojos en blanco.

—Algo... no suena bien.

Así que ahí va Liechtenstein a afinarlo un poco. Y vuelve s ponerse en posición y vuelve a empezar a tocar. Y se van a pasar un rato hasta saber qué es lo que suena mal. Parando y empezando, cuerda por cuerda.

Canadá debe pensar que menos mal que Austria no iba a darse cuenta de si lo hacía mal o no, pero Liechtenstein con toda la paciencia del mundo arregla caaaaaaada una de las cuerdas hasta que parece que no va a sonar mal esta vez. Está muy concentrado en hacer lo que mejor se le da, que es ser invisible, no sea que alguien le pida cantar o algo, que la última vez que un canadiense destacó cantando resultó ser Justin Bieber y el mundo le odia por ello.

Así que ahí va Liechtenstein mirando a Austria y preguntándose si esta vez sí le parecerá bien. Toma aire.

—Espero que esta vez suene bien —susurra.

Cierra los ojos con un gesto de la mano para que comience. La chica mira a Canadá una vez más, cierra los ojos y... empieza.

Y hay un pequeño flash de Liechtenstein de niña aprendiendo a tocar esta canción que deja al austriaco congelado.

Liechtenstein se concentra en la mayor manera que puede, esforzándose porque suene bien y como debe ser, notando al menos que no la ha callado.

Y él, de algún modo una especie de imagen de sí mismo, como en un sueño, siendo un adolescente, prácticamente un niño, a su lado, de brazos cruzados y con mirada seria a través de sus gafas.

Liechtenstein inclina un poco el cuerpo de lado conforme con cómo está saliendo la melodía. Se siente ella misma una niña tocando para el austriaco y sonríe un poco abriendo los ojos sin dejar de tocar.

Se ve a sí mismo y oye su propia voz pidiéndole severamente que lo repita una y otra vez, siente a la niña casi al borde del llanto y traga saliva.

La pieza es bastante corta. Termina de tocarla y se queda con los ojos cerrados unos segundos esperando el veredicto

—E-Eras... eras pequeñita. Estabas... frente a mí y... llevabas... no lo sé —aprieta los ojos al intentar pensar en la ropa o el cuarto, porque le duele. Liechtenstein baja el violín y le mira boquiabierta con eso.

—W-Was?

—De pie, de pie los dos. Era un vestido rosa o amarillo... no estoy seguro. Frente a un piano negro.

Levanta las cejas porque eso parece algo familiar, aun cuando ella no se acuerda exactamente del momento del que habla.

—T-Te acuerdas de... e-es tu piano —susurra porque ahí ensayaban siempre por lo que a Liechtenstein le parecían HORAS.

—Es algo... muy vago. Pero eras así como una niña de unos cinco o seis años. Apenas si llegabas al mástil del violín.

Sonríe un poquito con eso y mira a Canadá de reojo.

—Estudiábamos violín todos los días por una hora y media —susurra.

—T-Te dolían los dedos, se te clavaban las cuerdas y te reñía—se mira las manos notando sus propios callos.

—Eras estricto... aún tengo algunos de los callos —sonríe un poquito ilusionada.

El mayor le pide una de sus manos con un gesto para vérselas y ella se le acerca un poquito con sigilo. Le enseña la mano casi pensando que si se mueve rápido se le va a escapar el recuerdo que le ha venido a la mente, así como cuando uno se despierta después de un sueño.

Austria se la toma y le pasa el pulgar por encima acariciándolos... y de repente siente la necesidad de apretársela un poco porque es la primera persona a quien se siente unido con algo, aunque solo parezca un sueño.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito, emocionada de que recuerde ALGO. Traga saliva. Austria le aprieta otra vez y sonríe un poquito.

Y esta vez ella le abraza con suavidad del cuello.

—Österreich —susurra contenta.

Y eso es justo lo que quería y no se atrevía hacer. Tras el primer impacto, cierra los ojos y la rodea de la cintura devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Me da mucho gusto abrazarte a ti —sonríe cada vez más—, ¡y que estés mejor!

Le acaricia la espalda sintiéndose de verdad unido a ella. Liechtenstein se queda ahí más tiempo del que se quedaría normalmente, pero la situación lo amerita. Se siente mucho más tranquila ahora que sabe que si va a mejorar y todo se va a arreglar.

—¿Quieres que toque algo más? —pregunta tímidamente después de un ratito.

—Ja, todo lo que sepas.

Ella se separa un poco y se limpia las comisuras de los ojos porque se le han humedecido un poquito.

—Hace mucho que no practico, aunque he empezado a hacerlo otra vez desde que... bueno, desde que volviste y mi bruder no me lo tiene prohibido —le sonríe volviendo a tomar el arco que por estarle abrazando ha depositado en la cama.

—¿Lo tenías prohibido?

—Tenía prohibido todo lo que tenía que ver contigo —explica—. No se lo tomes a mal, solo te echaba mucho de menos.

Liechtenstein echándole la mano a su hermano para que le caiga aún mejor al austriaco. Bien, Liechtenstein...

—Mmm... —frunce el ceño.

—E-Estábamos más enfocados en entrenar y en otras cosas y... ¡No te enfades con él por esto! ¿Aún no le recuerdas? Puedo tocar algo con lo que le relaciones.

—Veamos...

Liechtenstein se muerde el labio pensando con qué podría relacionarle. Con el bolero seguramente pero ella decididamente no puede tocar el bolero en el violín.

—Quizás con un vals —propone pensando que, bueno... ha bailado recientemente un vals con él... se pone el violín al cuello de nuevo—. Esto te gusta bailarlo.

—Bailar...

—Moverse con el cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

—Ja, entiendo el concepto, pero estaba intentando recordar un baile. O si yo sé bailar.

—Ah. Sí, si sabes. Muy bien. El vals sobre todo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Niega, porque está casi seguro que tiene que ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, voy a intentar tocar uno y espero hacerlo bien —si estas entrenada por un nazi, seguro sabes hacerlo bien. Cierra los ojos, suspira y cuando suena la primera nota... Tocan la puerta.

—¡AHORA NO! —grita Austria y no sabe de dónde le sale la voz ni la furia. Alemania se queda paralizado en la puerta levantando las cejas porque sorprendentemente le parece que Austria ha vuelto.

—Sigue —le pide Liechtenstein y es Prusia el que pone los ojos en blanco y entra de todos modos.

El sonido rasgado del violín le recibe con el vals del lago de los cisnes. Austria levanta la mano a Liechtenstein para que se detenga y mira a la puerta. Liechtenstein bufa un poco deteniéndose. No crean que no le exasperan también las interrupciones.

—Hallo? —saluda Alemania.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Galia entrando tras él, acercándose la primera.

—¿Y Schweiz? —pregunta Prusia mirando alrededor, sentándose con Canadá.

—Mein bruder fue a... bañarse... —responde Liechtenstein bajando el violín.

—Mal, aun me duele y apenas si recuerdo nada. Liechtenstein tocaba para mí porque eso parece funcionar —le explica Austria a su madre después de que esta le bese, mientras le toma de la mandíbula para verle bien.

—Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer —asegura.

—¿Ya te acuerdas de algo? —pregunta Alemania acercándose a la cama.

—Un poco, de Liechtenstein de pequeña —explica girando la cara hacia él, Galia le suelta y lo que hace es subirse con él a la cama otra vez.

—Oh, ¡eso debe ser un adelanto! —Alemania asiente levantando las cejas—. Me alegra.

Germania saluda al austríaco con un gesto de la mano, sentándose en un sofá largo que hay ahí dentro dispuesto a prender la televisión.

Roma se le acerca del otro lado de la cama a ver cómo está (y a cotillear de nuevo las cosas médicas que lleva puestas que nunca se las dejan ver bien)

—Danke.

Hungría se acerca a la cama y se recarga en ella, mirando al austríaco a la cara.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

—Ja, algo comí antes de que me subieran al cuarto —es decir, casi nada. Hungría arruga un poco la nariz y de atrás de su espalda saca una bolsa de papel en la que trae un café y galletas.

—Ugh, nein, nein... apenas tengo apetito.

—Pruebalooooo, solo dale unos tragos —ella hace los ojos en blanco y le acerca el café.

Aunque puede que cambie de idea cuando huela el café, sobre todo porque Roma asegura que él lo ha preparado. Es decir, por lo visto literalmente se ha metido hasta la cafetera del bar donde han desayunado para hacerlo, asegurando que esta gente, chocolate lo que quieras pero café no se les da. Te conocen, Austria... Mejor que tú.

—Dale un trago y si no lo quieres me o bebo yo, ¿trato?

—Vale, vale. Solo el café.

—Y las galletas y no protestes —le riñe un poco—. Son de chocolate y a Schweiz eso se le da muy bien.

Liechtenstein carraspea.

—Nein, danke —insiste porque de verdad no tiene hambre.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, se las comerá en un rato —negocia Galia acariciándole el pelo y haciéndole tumbarse junto a ella, abrazándole un poco de los hombros. Mamá, eres demasiado consentidora.

—Vas a desaparecer como sigas sin comer —riñe Germania desde el sillón.

Austria se acomoda junto a Galia sin notar esto antinatural para nada, bebiéndose su café.

Aprovecha, Galia, así es como sería contigo sin sus inseguridades, prejuicios y rencores contra Francia ni su necesidad de mantener la imagen de respeto y distancia.

—Por qué mejor no me contáis cosas para que recuerde —pide cambiando de tema.

—Pensé que iba a tocar el violín—susurra Liechtenstein y nadie la oye más que Canadá... Y Austria. Hungría les toma una foto, por si acaso.

—Ja, eso ha funcionado un poco —asiente Austria a Liechtenstein.

—¿Tocar el violín? ¿Qué ibas a tocar? —pregunta Hungría acercándose a ella y abrazándola para saludarla.

—El vals del lago de los cisnes.

—Buuuh ¿y algo más ruso no se te ocurre? —abuchea Prusia.

Liechtenstein le mira y se sonroja. Porque ha elegido otra vez en base a lo que la hace sentir más segura al tocar, justamente por recordarlo... No ha elegido por ser necesariamente el mejor vals.

—¿Ruso? —pregunta Austria.

—Seh, es un ballet que hizo Russland, que es un tipo así todo grande y raro, es amigo de Deutschland y bastante awesome —se sonroja un poco Prusia—. Aunque fuera en base a un cuento alemán y... no tengo ni idea de quien lo compuso, ni me importa, eso lo sabes tú. El caso es que me parece que fuiste al estreno en el Bolshoi con él... un tipo así grande y rubio, que sonríe raro ¿Sabes?

Hungría sonríe un poquito con la interacción aunque le da un codacito a Prusia solo por decir que es awesome.

—No es propiamente mi amigo —se apresura a corregir Alemania.

—Creo que tengo una foto —asegura Prusia buscando al teléfono... como si no tuviera una carpeta solo de fotos de Rusia, carraspeando un poco con el codazo. Otro codacito de Hungría echándose sobre el para evidenciar que tiene una foto de Rusia.

—Was? Oh, venga, era un día que estaba con America, ¡se puso en la foto!

—Claaaro claaaaaro —se burla ella que puso cámaras en toda la casa de Suiza para fotografiar a su exmarido desnudo. Austria se vuelve a mirar a los demás con ese intercambio.

—Yo no le conozco, pero me dijiste que te gustaba porque también sabe mucho de música —le explica Galia—. Conocí a su padre, era un hombre aterrador y bastante extraño.

Liechtenstein vacila susurrándole a Canadá que no está segura de que recordar a Rusia sea lo mejor que deba hacer. Canadá estaba buscando alguna foto que él tenga en el teléfono mientras Prusia pelea con Hungría y le propone que toque algo más entonces.

Se pone el violín al cuello pensando, claro, en el Danubio azul.

—Si este me sale mal va a matarme —asegura en un susurrito antes de empezar a tocar esperando que la música los calle.

Austria levanta la mano y usa su voz de mando para pedir silencio y que Liechtenstein vuelva a empezar. No sé cómo alguien no lo ahorca. Y que Germania apague del todo el sonido de la tele que tenía en ultra bajito.

Nadie le ahorca, de hecho le hacen caso. Y ahí va Liechtenstein a tocar la pieza musical más austriaca que existe. Y quiero decir que lo va a hacer llorar.

¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez llorar a Austria siendo adulto? No lo creo. ¿Ha llorado alguna vez en su vida adulta el señor de hielo?

Fuera de en la guerra, ahí no vale. No, no lo creo, por una cuestión de mantenerse fuerte y fingir que nada le importa. Si lo ha hecho no ha sido en público.

Creo que todos quedan un poco en shock al verle echar unas lágrimas. Galia lo abraza contra sí y lo esconde. Liechtenstein se le queda mirando un poco en blanco, viviendo a sentir esa poderosa conexión con el gracias a la música.

Austria se separa un poco porque el corazón de ella en su oído suena un poco fuerte y quiere oír la pieza, pero sin acabar de impedirle.

Y ahí podría notar cualquiera que ella tiene mucha más gracia que Suiza. Cierra los ojos y se esfuerza porque la pieza sea lo menos mecánica y lo más sentida posible.

Es que... Austria está llorando todavía. Sigue toda la pieza tratando de sollozar lo más bajo que puede, sin que Galia deje de acariciarle para consolarle.

Liechtenstein toca toda la pieza sorprendida de sí misma por acordarse de ella sin tener que pensar demasiado. Quizás da alguna nota mal, solo Austria podrá saberlo, y claramente le haría falta el acompañamiento con otros instrumentos así que la pieza no suena todo lo lucidora que podría.

Cuando acaba hunde la cara en el pecho de su madre porque la pieza es muy muy hermosa.

Germania, que ha dejado de mirar la tele a la mitad de la pieza, mira a Galia y sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Estás llorando, señorito? —no, Prusia, está haciendo cestos.

—Lo-Lo... s-siento... —susurra Liechtenstein sin entender muy bien toda la situación.

—Creo que no es tu culpa —la calma Roma poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. Ha sonado muy hermoso.

—Quizás alguien más podría tocar ahora... —ya, Liechtenstein, porque todos ellos tuvieron lecciones de violín con Austria. Bueno, Alemania seguro tuvo. Y seguro toca el violín como podría tocarlo Suiza.

En unos instantes es que Galia empieza a cantarle al oído una canción que lo calmaba de pequeñito, en una lengua antigua, con voz muy dulce.

Liechtenstein se sienta encima de Canadá porque casualmente ya no hay lugar para ella en el sillón (todo es culpa de Prusia) mirando la escena de Austria y su madre, considerándola muy bonita.

Austria mira a su madre con la boca abierta mientras ella canta y le acaricia el pelo y la cara. Germania se incorpora del sillón, idiotizado con Galia cantando así, acercándose a la cama con absoluto sigilo. Ella le limpia un poco las lágrimas al austriaco sin dejar de cantar y le sonríe.

Germania se queda de pie al lado de la cama en silencio... tapándole la vista a Hungría, por cierto, quien protesta por lo bajo pero no hace nada más.

—Te cantaba esta cuando eras pequeñito, seguro ni la recuerdas, no creo que lo hicieras ni antes del accidente, pero llorabas mucho siempre y a mí me partía el corazón que sufrieras... está era la mejor manera de hacerte sentir mejor —explica Galia cuando acaba.

Liechtenstein es quien decide que este es un buen momento para escribirle a Suiza que venga YA porque Austria... está mejorando.

—D-Danke... —responde repentinamente sintiendo un poco con Galia lo que ha sentido con Liechtenstein.

Germania se sienta en la cama junto a Galia y le hace un cariñito a ella quitándole el pelo del hombro y dándole un beso ahí. Mira a Austria.

Galia vuelve a abrazar a Austria y le sonríe a Germania.

—Me encantan los dos así —susurra con su voz grave sonriendo aún un poco.

—Deberías cantarle tú —le propone ella.

—¿Cantarle yo? —Germania levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué quieres que le cante?

—Algo, no lo sé...

Germania mira a Austria de reojo, que le mira también una vez ya se ha recompuesto a sí mismo.

—Solo me se canciones de guerra...—responde Germania mirando a Galia

—Pues serán las que recuerde —se encoge de hombros ella y mira a Roma para que le ayude a convencerle.

Germania suspira y les mira a todos pensando que... bueno, cantar canciones de batalla es algo que hace muchísimo tiempo que no hace y sí que echa un poco de menos todo ese asunto.

—Venga, tiene razón, tal vez sirva... no lo hacías tan mal —le insta el romano.

—¿No lo hacía TAN mal? Disculpa pero lo hacía tan bien que solo de oírme te pensabas dos veces pelear conmigo.

—Eso habrías querido, te oía y me daban más ganas de ir contra ti—se ríe.

Germania frunce el ceño con eso.

—Es completa mentira —mira alrededor buscando algo con que hacer reverberar su voz, porque el escudo le servía también para eso, le pide a Liechtenstein con gestos que le pase la funda del violín—. Ahora recordarás.

Roma sonríe de lado.

El germano abre el estuche y hace una prueba con una palabra ahí dentro a ver si suena como es debido. Luego le da un golpe con la palma de la mano para ver si es buen sustituto para el sonido de la lanza golpeando el escudo. Arruga la nariz porque no suena del todo bien pero qué se le va a hacer.

Y prepárense para tener a medio piso del hospital asustado. Sobre todo a Austria y Galia, pero a Prusia le va a emocionar mucho.

Germania cierra los ojos unos segundos tratando de imaginarse en medio del bosque nevado, con pieles encima, su lanza y su escudo. El aroma de los árboles. La humedad en el ambiente. Las ropas sucias y sudadas de días de andar, los músculos cansados de peleas de días anteriores. Sus soldados cansados ya, sin querer decirle que no querían pelear más, y atemorizados porque la gente de Kiev era dura y estaba genuinamente loca. Pero él... él estaba ahí con ellos para pelear a su lado. Él, entonces, cuando era alguien importante, cuando podía hacer pelear a su ejército aun en las peores condiciones. (Germania haciéndose una historia, vamos, poniéndose en el papel)

Da un golpe seco y fuerte con la mano en el estuche que resuena bastante más de lo que cabría esperar y empieza a hacer "mmmmm" con la voz más grave y profunda que puede.

Todos levantan las cejas mirándole. Y creo que a algún despistado le podría causar gracia inicialmente... el tipo loco que hace a saber qué golpeando cosas y haciendo sonidos raros.

Roma sonríe genuinamente porque recuerda eso, esos cánticos y le gustan. Le hacen volver a esa época.

Alemania inclina la cabeza porque el NO recuerda a su padre haciendo esto, ni es algo que Prusia o Austria hicieran en imitación más tarde.

Germania da otro golpe fuerte al estuche del violín, y... el problema de esto es que estos cantos de Germania servían para mover a un ejército entero. Quizás no del tamaño de los ejércitos de Roma en su esplendor, pero si a varios centenares de personas, así que puesto en una sala de hospital con unas pocas personas, cuando empieza a cantar en sajón antiguo llamando a sus hombres a cortar cabezas (Francia, hombre, ¡te estás perdiendo esto!), el cuarto entero vibra con la voz grave del Germano.

Prusia da palmas como loco siguiendo los golpes contra el estuche del violín, Roma sonríe más sintiendo vibrar el corazón y Galia es ahora la que se abraza a Austria para que la proteja.

El austriaco la abraza, sintiendo a Suiza en ella, sabiendo que estaba abrazado a alguien entonces, sin pensar en quien, sintiendo a su padre desde lejos hecho los dos bolita, escondidos.

Alemania abre la boca im-pre-sio-na-do, porque siempre ve a su padre como una entidad algo débil y perdida en un mundo que no le queda, chilloneando un poco por Roma, malhumorado o serio... pero nunca haciendo algo que realmente parezca que quede con él. Pero esto... le queda. Exageradamente bien.

Germania sigue sintiendo la adrenalina del previo a la batalla correr por sus venas. Roma, vas a tener que llevártelo por ahí a retozar un poco o a algo así porque va a quedarse un poco sobrerevolucionado. Canta toooooda la tonada, que no es especialmente larga y luego pega un grito de guerra levantando un brazo. Y no me extraña, Galita, que estés asustada.

Y en cuanto acaba, Roma, a quien también le ha revolucionado, se le echa encima y lo tira de espaldas sobre la cama o sobre el suelo o sobre lo que sea besándole. Germania dice que va a cantar estas canciones más seguido.

Y Suiza abre la puerta de GOLPE histéricolocoperdido porque ha venido CORRIENDO porque Liechtenstein le ha dicho que Austria estaba mejor y cuando ha llegado casi diez minutos más tarde después de salir tal como estaba (ejem... seguramente de haberlo pensado un poco más habría concluido que esta era una mala idea) ha ESCUCHADO a su padre gritar desde el estacionamiento, unos gritos que le han parecido excesivamente familiares y aterrorizantes.

Austria sigue abrazado a su madre, los dos en la cama hechos bolita.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! —grita Suiza con la pistola desenfundada... no me pregunten.

Prusia da saltos sonriendo mirando a Roma y Germania que aún se están besando y Canadá hace para que Liechtenstein se levante lo más disimuladamente que puede cuando le reconoce.

Suiza parpadea mirando a Austria abrazado a su madre, a Prusia saltando y a su padre... Y Roma... Levanta una ceja.

Quiero decir que cualquiera que le conozca bien vera que está peinado algo diferente con el pelo echado más hacia atrás y no tanto en la cara... Trae una camiseta Under Armor que le queda SÚPER pegada y que le marca TODOS los músculos, que suele usar solamente debajo de la ropa cuando hace ejercicio (y le da frío), y un reloj de oro grande con brillantes que nadie en la vida le había visto.

—Heil! —saluda Prusia muy contento—. ¡Solo faltabas tú!

Suiza parpadea otra vez. Y es que debe tener atrás de el a tres o cuatro enfermeras escondidas mirando hacia adentro con cara de dafuq, porque hace rato que están saliendo sonidos terroríficos del cuarto

—¡Vati estaba cantando! ¡Ha sido muy emocionante!

—Vati estaba gritando, le he oído, ¡y pensé que algo les pasaba! —protesta un poquito.

—Nein nein!

—Oh... oh —baja del todo la mano con la pistola y se sonroja un poquito por haber entrado así tan... escandalosamente. Mira a Austria que parece estar perfectamente apalancado en la cama con su madre. Ciertamente parece muy feliz de tener una relación íntima con ella ahora. Se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada.

Galia inclina la cabeza porque hay algo raro en él, algo diferente y no sabe muy bien qué.

Por hacer algo, más que nada... es que Suiza se acerca a Canadá y le extiende la mano para saludarle, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Austria.

Germania consigue empujar un poquito a Roma (gracias a la voz de Prusia diciendo Vati, que aun funciona) antes de que todos los niños presentes aprendan que es un abrazo especial. Como si no lo supieran todos ya.

—¿Has recordado algo, mi príncipe? —le pregunta Galia a Austria. Gales dice que EL ES MI PRINCIPE! Más o menos... eso es cariñoso y sus hijos pueden serlo también. Venga, no te celes de Austria. Se cela de Austria porque celarse de los otros dos es inútil y eso le tiene e malas.

Suiza para la antena para escuchar la respuesta de Austria quedándose con la mano de Canadá más segundos de los que debería.

—Ja... un... una tienda o algo con unas pieles y mucho frío... y luego como si todo se sacudiera.

Suiza parpadea y se gira a mirarle aun con la mano a Canadá en la suya. Levanta las cejas porque eso quiere decir que Austria se acuerda de algo.

—Es bastante vago porque todo parece oscuro, pero se oye... a mucha gente y a... y la canción, la voz de Vater que en realidad es tranquilizadora y... —aprieta los ojos con una punzadita.

"Ha dicho la voz de "Vater"!" Piensa Suiza para sí levantando las cejas aún más porque SUENA como Austria. Galia lo abraza otra vez y lo acaricia.

—No te fuerces, no te fuerces.

Galia está dándose vuelo, aprovechando que no se queja. Está bien, de hecho espero que en AAAAALGO cambie su relación con su madre después de esto pero que Galia se olvide de abrazarlo así y besuquearlo todo el rato. Está ahí muy atrincherada "nadie me saca que aquí".

—Has dicho... Vater —susurra Suiza.

—¿Te suena algo de eso, Germania? —pregunta Galia.

—Ja —sentencia Germania—. No era muy habitual que les llevara a esas cosas, pero creo haberme encontrado en batalla una vez con Österreich y Schweiz al norte de nuestras tierras. ¿Te acuerdas?

Suiza recuerda más de alguna vez haberse CAGADO del terror al lado de su padre.

—Ehh... —Suiza vacila.

—No lo sé —responde Austria—. Solo recuerdo tu voz a lo lejos y que mientras te oyéramos todo iría bien —no sabe por qué habla en plural.

—Oooh cantabas para ellos, para que tus pequeños no tuvieran miedo, que monooo —se ríe Roma. Germania que aún está medio sonrojadito y excitadito con el beso apasionado después de el canto se sonroja un poco más.

—No cantaba para ellos, cantaba para mis guerreros. Solo que ellos estaban escondidos y si me oían, sabrían que estaba vivo —razona empujándole un poco porque aún está demasiado cerca para estar cómodo.

—No es verdaaaad —le abraza de nuevo riendo.

—Sí que lo es, eran niños pequeños, ¡Schweiz aún no podía defenderle! —protesta dejándose abrazar aunque con renuencia. Austria suspira, pero claro, esto le hace sentirse un poco mejor con su padre también.

—Creo que esto funciona, la música que asocio con vosotros me hace acordarme de los momentos —explica.

—Eso hace entonces que todo sea mucho más fácil entonces, hay que elegir algo de música para recordar a cada quien y se acaba el problema —sentencia Germania tratando de ignorar a Roma.

—Ja... creo que algo así serviría —asiente Austria. Algo de Rammstein suena con bastante mala calidad porque sale del teléfono de Alemania. Anda, vuélvete a quejar, pero queremos ver si te acuerdas de Prusia.

—¡Apaga eso! —protesta Austria frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Ruido no!

—No es ruido, es tal cual se oye desde la cocina cuando Prusia lo pone a todo volumen —explica Alemania sin apagarlo. ¿No te evoca a alguien?

—¡Apágalo! —protesta tapándose los oídos y escondiéndose en Galia porque el ruido no le ayuda, es lo mismo que pasaba cuando Suiza le puso la música ayer. De hecho le duele más la cabeza. El delicado. Alemania lo apaga.

* * *

 _La música, qué si no iba a ser lo que funciona? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Prusia frunce el ceño y se mira el Stradivarius con intensidad, apretando los labios.

Suiza mira al austriaco unos instantes más mientras esconde en su madre, suspira y se sienta en silencio en el sillón donde estaba Germania un rato atrás volviendo a sentirse un poco... invisible.

Al final el albino es quien toma el violín y se lo lleva al cuello. Para el asombro de todos... Salvo Austria que no sabe porque esto es surreal. Y de los Ancient que tampoco.

Suiza asegura que como Prusia realmente sepa tocar el violín va a matarles a TODOS.

Me extraña que nadie quiera quitárselo. Pero sí que sabe. Es que creo que están todos tan impresionados... Hungría tiene hasta la boca abierta.

Entonces, Prusia, en uno de los actos más románticos que le ha visto nadie NUNCA toma el arco, señala a Hungría, se sonroja, cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar la Danza húngara.

Hungría abre la boca y se sonroja un MONTÓN quedándose absolutamente pa-ra-li-za-da.

Y Suiza dice que sí, que claro, que ahora Austria va a tener fantasías con Prusia tocando el violín, mientras él no tiene NINGUNA gracia.

En realidad, lo que hace Austria es recordar a Hungría. Recordarla corriendo en el jardín de su casa, que es cuando ella le hacía pensar siempre en esta música

Es que Hungría NO SE LO PUEDE CREER, está babeando impresionadísima porque además... ¡Es que es una bloody danza húngara!

En cuanto acaba traga saliva se humedece los labios y baja el violín como si nada. Carraspeando.

—Wow... Eso acaba de ser jodidamente... Awesome —declara Hungría.

—Sic, no sabía que tú sabías tocar también —comenta Roma.

—Si no sabe tocar el estúpido violín, ahora resulta que todo el mundo sabe hacer monería y media —murmura Suiza por lo bajo de mal humor.

Prusia se sonroja más y se pasa una mano por el pelo con fingida chulería como, ¡ja! Eso no es nada, sin mirar a nadie. La verdad es que aprendió a tocarlo a escondidas cuando Hungría se casó con Austria para demostrar que él era tan awesome como el señorito, pensando que eso es lo que le gustaba de él, pero siempre le dio mucha vergüenza demostrar que sabía porque se sabe no tan bueno como Austria y que sería una derrota evidente... pero Hungría había estado tan preocupada ayer porque no la recordara y por Austria en general...

—¿Cómo es que... Cuando es que... Pero... ? —Hungría le sigue mirando completamente impresionada y quiero decir que te la hubieras ganado ya varias veces de habérselo enseñado antes. Se levanta de la silla habiéndose olvidado por completo de Austria por unos momentos —. ¡Lo aprendiste para mí!

—Eh? PFFF... Nein! —risas nerviosas.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ja! ¡Eso es porque yo soy AWESOME! —sonríe con ojitos de corazón.

—Nein... nein... es... ehm... ¿Y-Ya te acuerdas de ella? —pregunta a Austria cambiando de tema. Hungría abraza a Prusia de la cintura girándose a mirar a Austria para esperar la respuesta.

—Recuerdo... —sale un poco del shock inicial por que al final Prusia si le ha parecido un poco sexy con el violín—. Un jardín... con flores amarillas y tú corriendo... con una niña morena.

Hungría se ríe y mira a Prusia un segundo de reojo abrazándole más fuerte porque ÉL ha conseguido que la recuerde. Puede que Prusia empiece a sentir como se le va el aire.

—El jardín de la casa... ¡Y con una niña! —se muere de la risa. Prusia la abraza un poco como desinteresado.

—Ja, y yo mirándoos desde una ventana o algo así, es lo que me evoca —explica Austria.

—Es cuando Veneciano era niña —explica Hungría a los demás—. Siempre me has dicho que piensas en mí como el remolino Húngaro con esa pieza.

—Remolino —levanta las cejas porque sí le parece que corresponde.

—Sí, remolino. Llevas toda la vida "riñéndome" por ser muy intensa y esperando que sea una buena dama de sociedad. Ungaaaaaaaaarn, no corras. Ungaaaaaaaaaaaarn! —le imita un poco.

La escucha con atención porque todo eso también encaja.

—Más o menos aprendí algo, pero aún hasta el final de nuestro matrimonio seguías riñéndome por tirar piedras afuera del Musikverein mientras te esperaba salir de un ensayo.

—El Musikverein... —repite porque la palabra le suena.

—La sala de conciertos en Wien —explica ella poniéndole la mano en el culo a Prusia sin darse cuenta, que pega un saltito.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo porque eso sí que no lo recuerda... en realidad lo hace, se ha acordado cuando Liechtenstein ha tocado El Danubio, pero él no lo sabe.

—Seguro Alemania podría buscarte un video —comenta ella girándose a mirar a Prusia y poniéndose de puntas. Él la mira de reojo. Sonríe porque sí, Prusia, quiere que le des un beso.

—Eres un tonto —le susurra.

Frunce el ceño con eso porque a pesar de todo considera haber hecho algo super awesome, aunque haya desvelado su secreto. Ella estira un poco el cuello y ahora si le toca el culo a propósito. Prusia, protesta por lo que sea con la boca abierta, ¡anda!

—¡Eh!

Y Hungría se le lanza a un beso así todo guarro en cuanto abre la boca. Austria levanta las cejas con eso y se encoge de hombros volviendo a pensar en España.

Ya, porque a Roma no le critican cuando se le lanza a Germania, ¿verdad? Pues ella es hija de Helena, así que no veo por qué la critican.

Y Suiza le toca el hombro al austriaco, que estaba mirando a Roma de reojo de todos modos porque se parece al español y le da curiosidad saber qué va a recordar de él.

—Hallo, ¿ya molestaste a todo el mundo tanto como a mí? —le pregunta con unos ademanes y una actitud francamente extrañas, porque se mueve bastante y habla más fuerte que de costumbre. Se pasa la mano del brazo donde trae el reloj por el pelo y le mira a los ojos.

Austria se vuelve a mirarle de reojo.

—En realidad no me he discutido con nadie más, todos parecen bastante amables.

—¿Insinúas que yo no soy amable?—pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Nein, solo digo que no están a la defensiva.

Se humedece los labios.

—¿Me recuerdas a mí? —pregunta volviendo a sentirse agobiadito.

Niega.

—Estaba contigo cuando Vater cantaba.

—Mmm... —piensa en ello, pero no está seguro, recuerda más el miedo y la voz de su padre, concentrarse en ella.

Se le vuelve a arrugar el corazón un poco sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Lorele iiiiiiuuu —suelta mirándole a la cara.

Parpadea un par de veces y se ríe con eso. Suiza frunce el ceño con la risa, aunque... es la primera vez que se ríe con él (o de él...).

—¿Es... gracioso?

—Eh... en realidad no lo sé, solo me lo pareció ¿qué era?—aunque vas por buen camino.

—Una canción... —susurra sonrojándose un poco y cambiando el peso de pie—. Y tú eres un idiota. ¿Qué demonios crees que podía ser?

—No lo sé, sigue entonces.

Se sonroja más porque no sabe si realmente quiere cantarle.

—Lorele iiiuuuu, lorele iiiuuuu —vuelve a cantar y como te rías va a querer ahorcarte.

Se lleva la mano a taparse la boca porque le hace mucha gracia y Suiza se cruza de brazos frunciendo más el ceño. Austria cierra los ojos intentando ponerse serio, pero es que Galia también le hace gracia y le pega la sonrisa.

—¡Deja de reírte! —chillonea empezando a enfadarse más, porque de nadie más se ríe y Prusia toca el puto violín de mierda. Espero que la pistola no sea demasiado.

—Disculpa, disculpa —trata de ponerse serio de nuevo.

—Te detesto, debería traer un estúpido corno alpino y tocarte en la oreja hasta dejarte SORDO —protesta de mala gana carraspeando un poco—. Loreleeeee iiiiii, loreleee iiiiiiiii

Austria se humedece los labios escuchándole y es que se le escapa la sonrisa.

—¡TU TAMBIÉN CANTAS ASÍ CONMIGO! —le grita histérico en cuanto sonríe, porque... es que joder, de verdad, lo de Prusia le ha eliminado los ánimos de intentar llamarle la atención. Levanta los dos brazos como para hacerle... algo, arrancarle la cabeza o los ojos o ALGO. Aprieta los puños frustrado.

Austria levanta las cejas al notar su reloj cuando levanta las manos.

—¿Lo hago?

—Si lo haces, y haces otras veinte mil cosas conmigo aunque no toque el puto violín de mierda al que ODIO. ME DA IGUAL NO TENER GRACIA, ¿ME OYES? ¡TU TAMPOCO LA TIENES!

—Mein gott con eso —ojos en blanco. Suiza aún se pregunta ¿Por qué hacía eso con él? Por qué SOLO con él. Aprieta los puños y le fulmina por los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes NINGÚN derecho a... ¡No tienes ninguna razón para hacer esto así conmigo! Eres TU el que estás predispuesto, verdammt. El idiota de Preussen toca el violín y tú mágicamente recuerdas a Ungarn corriendo en el jardín, y yo... y... —aprieta los puños muy muy frustrado y enfadado sin haberse dado cuenta que el reloj le había llamado la atención y que había conseguido al menos un poquito de lo que intentaba.

—No puedo creer que pienses que lo hago a propósito —frunce el ceño—. Ni que fueras tan especial —añade cruelmente.

Traga saliva sintiéndose otra vez un adolescente... aunque por alguna razón, esta vez le suena aún más duro aún de lo que lo oía entonces. Se lo atribuye a que ahora estaban TAN bien y estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo estuvieran, que el contraste era demasiado.

—Ni que yo no tuviera más cosas que hacer —sigue, con un gesto de desinterés, volviéndose a los demás en plan "¿quién sigue ahora?"

El suizo aprieta los puños invadido de rabia hasta que el mismo, en una vocecita en su cabeza, se recuerda que Austria, su Austria, lo que tiene es que está enfermo. Y él se está comportando como un niño pequeño y asustado solo porque Austria no le recuerda. Afloja los puños y le mira un segundo, sonrojándose. Traga saliva y camina hasta los pies de la cama, subiéndose a ella.

Galia recoge los pies para darle espacio. Y luego le pone uno de ellos sobre las piernas para hacerle un cariño con él (no lleva zapatos, claro)

Suiza se sonroja con ella, aunque ahora mismo agradece un poquito el cariño. Con vergüencita busca las piernas del austríaco para ponerles una mano suave encima, que no pasa desapercibido el gesto de su madre.

Acaricia un poquito la pierna y se paraliza cuando piensa que es posible que sea la otra pierna de Galia, que al ser, le hace otro cariñito.

Quita la mano de golpe sonrojándose más y tentando la cama como loco en busca de las piernas correctas. Joder, ¡¿desde cuándo Austria tenía las piernas planas?!

Creo que las tiene más recogidas. Suiza bufa un poquito preguntándose de qué lado se levantó de la cama hace tres días que todo le sale bastante mal.

Y Alemania carraspea con fuerza distrayendo la atención de ellos dos a quienes todos les miran de vez en vez mientras se medio ocupan de sus asuntos. Así que se vuelven a mirarle.

—Creo que yo también podría tocar algo.

—¿Algo alemán o algo austriaco? —pregunta Roma porque aún no tiene muy clara cómo va la discusión que tienen. Austria le susurra algo al oído a su madre y ella se vuelve a susurrarle algo de vuelta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Algo... Prohibido —resume con seriedad.

—¿Prohibido? —pregunta Roma con curiosidad. Mientras Galia y Austria siguen hablando a susurros. Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—Es lo único que sé tocar en piano y en violín, una pena que ahora no se vea nada bien hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no se ve bien? —pregunta Canadá, no sé si alguien le oye.

No te apures, Canadá. Ahora mismo lo reconocerás y si no llega nadie más serán tú y Suiza los únicos dos a los que les haga corto circuito. Alemania se lleva el violín al cuello y mira a Prusia de reojo con un gesto extraño.

—Quizás debas cantar conmigo... —le susurra.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres tocar... —asegura y ahí van las primeras notas de La Bandera en Alto... es decir, del himno nazi.

—¡Oooh! —sonríe Prusia y Canadá se tensa automáticamente.

Suiza hace la madre de los ojos en blanco tensándose igual que el canadiense y mirando a Alemania, ¡sin poder creer que se atreva!

—Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! —empieza Alemania con el violín al cuello dejando de tocar cuando empieza la letra, esperando que Prusia cante con él—. SA marschiert. Mit ruhig und festem Schritt

Y por supuesto canta con él, poniéndose una mano al corazón. Yo creo que más bien hace el saludo nazi que tanto le gusta, para terror de Canadá.

Y el violín y una mierda, ahora entendemos por qué Alemania solo sabe tocar esto, si se tocan como tres notas cada vez que se callan. Y menos mal que lo ha tocado ahora porque Inglaterra y Francia ya estarían grabándole para irle a acusar al parlamento y sacarle de menos una buena multa por más fines educativos y médicos que tenga.

Austria parpadea mirándoles a los dos y enseguida los ve uno al lado del otro con sus uniformes marciales, que les quedan... ejem... muy... ehm... propios.

Alemania hasta sonríe el muy cabrón cantando la segunda estrofa con vigor porque ahora Austria nunca le deja siquiera silbarla mientras juega con los perros sin gritarle un "Deutschlaaaaaand".

El moreno recuerda las tropas paradas llenando toda Paritzer Platz con las banderas Nazis colgando de los balcones del Reichstag. Germania sigue la tonada y me parece que ahora es él el que va a estarla tarareando todo el rato.

Canadá abraza a Liechtenstein porque no le gustan en este plan. De hecho acabamos de recordar que a Liechtenstein tampoco. Cuando acaban, Prusia abraza a su hermano pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros porque también le gusta mucho.

—¡Baaaasta! —chilla Suiza antes de que Alemania, que se ha puesto contento y ha abrazado a Prusia de vuelta empezando a cantarla otra vez, llegue muy lejos con su loop nazi infinito—. ¡No van a cantar canciones de propaganda y MENOS de esa propaganda demente en MI país neutral!

—R-Recuerdo... os recuerdo —susurra Austria.

—¡Claro! —Alemania levanta el brazo con todo y violín—. ¡Nuestro mejor momento!

Hungría hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—En... un balcón o algo así, con... uniformes frente a un montón de soldados —explica.

—¡Ja! ¡Haciendo un discurso! —exclama Prusia.

—Frente a la Wehrmacht —asiente Alemania. Austria asiente con la boca abierta.

—Teníamos al mundo comiendo de nuestra mano —comiendo es mucho decir, Alemania... Digamos que tenían a Europa bajo su yugo.

—El orgullo sajón —sonríe Roma.

—Si te acuerdas de eso, Österreich, puedes morir en paz... —sentencia Alemania dramáticamente.

—No del todo, solo es la escena la que recuerdo.

—Que vale más que todas las otras —asegura Alemania en broma volviendo a sentarse. Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras Prusia asiente tan sonriente, de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Quién sigue? —pregunta Alemania levantando el violín.

—Yo —responde Roma. Alemania le entrega el violín no sin sonrojarse un poquito.

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja también un poco cuando el romano toma el violín y se le acerca. Suiza le mira hacer con el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada.

Roma deja el arco por ahí y lo sostiene como una guitarra pequeñita, porque el violín no sabe tocarlo, pero a eso sí que le ha enseñado España, levantando un pie apoyándolo en las barras de debajo de la cama. Galia le mira embobada poniéndose nerviosita, el austriaco puede notar como se le acelera el corazón a su madre y a él se le acelera un poco también.

Suiza se tensa y... Vale, se sonroja también un poquito. De hecho igual que todos. Pero Suiza mira a Austria intensamente. Ya para que le miras, joder. Es que el problema es que Roma está mucho más cerca de Austria que de nadie.

—Yo no sé tocar el violín como ellos, pero te enseñé algunas cosas cuando eras pequeño porque tocaba la lira y mi hijo me enseñó a tocarlo así —empieza a cantarle una nana acompañado de las cuerdas.

Alemania estira el cuello para verle mejor. Y es que Galia babeeeea, que no va a hacer Austria. En algún punto es Germania el que le da a Roma un golpecito en la cabeza y los saca a todos del embrujo. Suiza tiene una oleada de aprecio por su padre y Alemania carraspea fuertemente.

—Ehmmm... ¿Recordaste algo?

—Eh... was? —parpadea Austria aun un poco embobado.

—Que si recordaste algo, Österreich —insiste Suiza.

—Ah... ehm... n-nein —carraspea.

—Tal vez deberías volver a hacerlo —propone Galia.

—¡No! —protesta Suiza sin poder evitarlo. Todos se giran a mirarle—. ¡¿P-Por qué querríamos ver o-otra vez eso!?

—Yo creo que sí debería hacerlo de nuevo —sugiere Alemania

—Que mono eres —Roma se ríe y se acerca a Alemania haciéndole un cariñito.

—¡Yo también lo pienso! —salta Prusia que también quiere cariñito. Alemania se sonroja.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Austria con cara de "¿de verdad eso es lo que quieres?" Austria ni le mira pensando en cómo llamar la atención de Roma, como todos los sajones.

Germania carraspea y vuelve a darle otro golpecito a Roma... Intentando llamar su atención como el resto. Roma se vuelve a Germania, claro.

—¿Ves? A ti no te recuerda, prueba fehaciente de que yo soy su padre.

Suiza aprovecha que todos están muy ocupados mirando a Roma para deslizarse un poco sobre la cama hasta donde está Austria.

—Tú le tuviste contigo toda su infancia, eso no prueba nada.

—¿Puedo cantarte yo algo? —pregunta Suiza nervioso poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—Tú te lo ROBASTE más tarde y aun así, no se acuerda de ti.

—Ja, claro, pero que no sea otra vez eso de antes —risita.

—¡No vas a comparar el tiempo que estuvo contigo que conmigo!

—No. Es otra cosa —suspira—. Algo que tú me cantabas.

—¡El tiempo que estuvo contigo ni siquiera debió estarlo!

—Está bien...

Suiza toma aire y se sonroja porque nunca, NUNCA le canta a Austria fuera de "lorelei iu" porque sabe que lo hace mal. Cierra los ojos y cuando abre la boca para cantar es que tocan la puerta.

Son todos los que faltan... Sí, sí, incluyendo a España. Prusia se va directo a abrir pensando que serán ellos.

—Verdammt... Mírame —pude Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

Austria lo hace un instante antes de volverse a los recién llegados por si está España entre ellos... Suiza bufa apretando los ojos.

—Ciao! —entra Veneciano el primero abriéndole la puerta al español que va cargado con todas las bolsas de Vaticano. Por el lado positivo, Suiza, puedes despreocuparte de Roma. Austria sonríe al verles.

Romano entra detrás con Vaticano y Francia e Inglaterra. Francia saluda a su padre como si no lo hubiera visto en un año, abrazándole y besándole. Mientras España va a dejar las bolsas al armario para que no molesten por en medio. Roma abraza y besa al francés como si acabara de superar un cáncer terminal.

Suiza suspira volviendo a los pies de la cama sonrojadito. Notando otra vez que claramente esto, así, no está funcionando. Veneciano se acerca a la cama a ver cómo es que están e Inglaterra se acerca a Suiza para saludarle.

Suiza le estrecha la mano sin muchas ganas.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Meh, mejor —miente —. Österreich está recordando trozos y cosas.

—Ah ¿sí? —sonríe y le mira—. ¡Eso es genial!

—Sí, si lo es, supongo que poco a poco ira recordando más cosas.

Vuelve a sonreírle al suizo.

—Aunque de mí no se acuerda.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Por?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco parece muy interesado... En realidad no es que a mí me interese mucho que me recuerde tampoco.

—Mmmm... qué raro.

—Recuerda con música y todos han mostrado toda clase de habilidades... Preussen toco el violín, Deutschland cantó su estúpido himno nazi, Rom hizo el ridículo con el violín...

—¡Oh! ¿Y tú?

—Ehm... Yo no le he cantado.

—¿Por?

—No sabía qué, y luego llegaron...

—Pero...

—Insisto en decir que no tiene el más mínimo interés —se cruza de brazos—. Y yo tampoco tengo ya interés. Si se acuerda, bien. Y si no, ya se arrepentirá.

Inglaterra hace un gesto de que eso no le convence mucho. Suiza se gira a mirar a Austria y levanta las cejas porque Francia también se ha acercado a saludar a su madre y está saludando ahora mismo al austríaco de doble beso, acariciándole la mejilla y preguntándole cómo se siente hoy.

Y Austria le sonríe a Francia muy contento de que hayan llegado, explicándole que está recordando ya mientras mira a España de reojo que está saludando a su padre. Suiza parpadea considerando esto una ABERRACIÓN. No te creas que Inglaterra no está igual de impresionado.

Francia se ríe un poco y le explica que no llegaron antes porque estaba la niña y luego llegó Inglaterra, su esposo, a quien le señala y le hace un gesto de que se acerque a presentárselo.

—¿Esposo? —pregunta Austria. Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo cuando nota que le llaman

—Ahh... Oui. De hecho fue en tu boda cuando Angleterre lo dio a conocer, antes era un matrimonio secreto —le cierra un ojo. Suiza le hace un gesto a Inglaterra para que se acerquen. Y ahí va Inglaterra, claro.

—Autriche, mon chéri, este es Angleterre.

—Hello —saluda—. Ya sé que no me recuerdas pero... bueno, soy un muy buen amigo de Switzerland y tuyo y si necesitas cualquier cosa... Well, you know.

Austria hace un gesto de agradecimiento/asentimiento con la cabeza. Francia le sonríe a Suiza un poco maliciosamente y le cierra un ojo.

—Entonces... has estado usando la música para recordar a las personas. ¿A quiénes recuerdas ya?

—Unos cuantos, es complicado, no es que recuerde quienes son, solo los asocio con algún momento de mi vida que tampoco es que sepa cuando es que sucedió.

—Como una fotografía con música —agrega Suiza a la explicación fulminando un poco a Francia.

—Eso es, algo así —asiente Austria.

—Oh, habrá que elegir bien la música para que se nos recuerde entonces —sonríe Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo. Mira a su madre y le da una punzaditilla de celos por un lado el que esté ahí tan preocupada y consentidora del idiota austriaco, aunque parece tan feliz de estar ahí en su cama... que solo por ella sonríe y le hace un cariñito.

Ella le sonríe porque ya le ha abrazado y besado antes cuando se acercado.

—¡Eh! Tú, guapo de la pantalla, a mí no me dices nada —suelta España acercándose a la cama también para saludarles, sonriendo. Austria se sonroja y se ríe un poco—. Anda que...

Suiza se mira directamente los pies tomando aire y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ser paciente y de que esto es circunstancial. Francia le sonríe a España y se mueve un poco para que se acerque a saludar al austriaco fijándose en la reacción de Suiza.

España se acerca a Austria y le guiña un ojo, sonriendo.

—Dicen por ahí que estás empezando a recordar cosas.

El francés nota la actitud de España y suelta un bufidito de risa por lo bajo pensando que va a ocupar esto para reírse un poco luego. España mira a Francia de reojito cuando se ríe y se sonroja realmente levemente, volviéndose a Austria que le está explicando ahora a él lo de la música y a quienes recuerda. El francés sonríe un poco más y se acerca a preguntarle a Suiza cómo está y qué tal lo lleva. Romanito se acerca a Austria mientras está hablando con España y les sonríe un poco a ambos.

—¿Entonces solo tenemos que elegir cada uno una pieza que creamos que te evocará a recordarnos? —pregunta el español y Austria asiente.

—Ayer le canté un poco yo también —comenta Romano metiéndose un poco en la conversación con naturalidad—. Si hay que elegir, ¿qué vas a cantarle?

—No lo sé, es bastante difícil —piensa el español pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Ya sabes que a mí se me da mejor bailar.

Romano piensa en el concepto "bailar" entre España y Austria y lo que se le viene a la mente es la boda. Arruga un poco la nariz. España hace un gesto de esos suyos de cadera que vuelve a sonrojar a Austria.

—Seguro en algún punto tuviste a bien cantarle alguna melodía de esas tontas que cantas tu todo el rato —se sonroja un poco el también y mira a Austria de reojo pensando que para España el elegiría una canción en la que le recordara en traje de luces... si ÉL quisiera recordarle. Claro que no es necesario recordarle a Austria su estúpida época dorada—. ¿Qué tal que optas por algo ehm... no muy llamativo?

―Tal vez algo de Carmen... estoy seguro que piensa en mí... o si tuviera mi guitarra te podría tocar algo bonito, como Paco de Lucía en el concierto de Aranjuez. Te gustaba mucho a la guitarra... —sigue España pensando—. Se me da muy bien... creo que El amor brujo también te recuerda a mí.

—¿Te acuerdas esa vez que montamos Il trovatore en el Teatro del l'Opera para un cumpleaños de Veneciano, que él dirigió y me dijo que nunca había oído cantar Di quella pira como a mi ese día? —pregunta Romano sabiendo exactamente qué escena quiere evocarle, sonriendo un poco. Frunce un poco el ceño con las elecciones de España, porque Carmen de España es SUYA.

—Sí, creo que le gustará recordar eso —asiente España.

—Tú cántale algo más... —actual y moderno cuando estaba yo ya contigo, por ejemplo—. Algo como Bajo mi cielo andaluz o Las Islas canarias, te he visto bailar pasodoble con él.

—Pasodoble... pensaba en algo más flamenco —so folklorico que eres. ¡Hortera!—. No sé... creo que cualquier cosa vale mientras no cante acuerius como Rafael—se muere de la risa.

—Pues ya está, cántale algo de Raphael —insiste Romano con proponer algo que no le evoque su noche de bodas o algo así, que no crean que no ha notado los sonrojitos austriacos.

—¡No! ¡Nooo! Que sí que quiero que se acuerde de mi —se ríe España y mira a Austria que le está mirando con mucha curiosidad sin saber de qué hablan y es que esos ojitos que le pone... —Debería cantarte las que te cantaba de serenata, es feo conmigo que no recuerdes que hacía esas cosa.

Ahí van los otros ojitos que también le miran de manera... especial algo un poco fulminante.

—La cuestión es darle una idea inicial, no de recordarle todas las cosas que hacía contigo.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero eso me parece bastante importante!

—¿S-Serenata? —pregunta Austria.

—Eras bastante idiota llevándole serenata —bufa un poco Romanito haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, vengaaa, ¡no te enfades ahora conmigo!—pide riéndose. Romano levanta las manos y se sonroja un poco.

—En realidad me da igual, me parece una idea genial que hagas que se acuerde de alguna cosa tonta a ver si te regaña y te castiga. Te llevarás el premio al primero que lo hace.

—¿Castigarle? —pregunta Austria que no les sigue.

—Castigarme —repite España con un "cejas, cejas" solo para hacerle sonrojarse porque Austria así le recuerda muchísimo a cuando eran jovencitos. Romano le da un golpecito a España, que se ríe más cuando Austria se sonroja de manera evidente.

—¡Mira como se ha puesto! —protesta un poquito Romano aunque ahora mismo le hace cierta gracia así que le pregunta directo—. ¿Te pone nervioso Spagna?

—Was?

—¿Quieres acordarte de sus serenatas?

—Quiero acordarme de todo —desvia la pregunta… y la mirada.

—Vale, eso tiene cierta lógica. Por qué no empiezas a cantarle ya, que si quiere acordarse de todas las cosas vas a tardarte un buen rato —Romano se sienta en la cama.

—¿Yo? Ni siquiera he decidido el qué.

—¿Quieres que cante yo? Te advierto que Vati podría cantar conmigo —Romano mira a Austria.

—Nein, ella nein, no funciona si la música no es perfecta.

—Tan quisquilloso como siempre —Romano busca a Roma con la mirada y le hace un gesto de que la saque.

Vale, y le grita porque es italiano y los italianos gritan para todo.

―¡EH! SACA A LA NIÑA PORQUE QUIERO CANTAR Y SI CANTO Y ESTÁ AQUÍ ELLA VA A CANTAR TAMBIÉN. VUELVAN CUANDO ACABE Y NO, ¡NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR A CASA!

—Pero Romanoooooo —lloriquea igual Roma yendo a la puerta con ella en brazos porque no te creas que no la tenía ya—. ¡Vale, vale! Anda, vamos mi vida, vamos a buscar algo bueno de desayuno.

—No le des mucho huevo que le cae maaaal —grita Romano otra vez bajándose de la cama.

—¿Sabes? Yo hice crecer a tus padres y ahora cree que no sé cómo tratar a un bebé. Hasta ellos tenían más libertades que tu —protesta igual a gritos, llevándosela.

—Tan mono que era tu papá a tu edad y ahora míralo que demonio... —se sigue oyendo a Roma en el pasillo, que además ha tomado a Germania de la mano al último momento para que vaya con él... olvídate de ellos hasta media tarde, como mínimo. Porque además a Germania también le gusta Vati, así que a ver si vuelven en realidad.

Veneciano se acerca a Romano al oír que va a cantar a ver si canta con él. Romano le sonríe un poco pensando en si no deberían cantar otra cosa... por qué no. Tan decidido que estaba. Ahora sí, Austria, prepárate para empezar a entender la esencia latina.

—Iba a cantar Di quella pira pero... si cantas conmigo podemos cantar algo mejor.

—¡AH! ¡Pero esa te sale muy bien!

—Sí que lo hace, pero Nessun Dorma nos sale bien a los dos.

—Ooooh, ¡me encanta Nessun dorma!

—O algo de Nabucco… O la Traviatta, también me gusta mucho.

—¡Ah! Va pensiero... pero somos solo dos. Debería de haberse quedado Roma.

—Quizás mejor de la Traviata si quieres cantar Verdi —yo le recomiendo a todos que se sienten.

—Porque no dejamos que lo haga alguien más mientras os decidís —propone España.

—No, no, si ya estamos decidiendo. ¿O ya tienes tú que vas a cantar?

—¡Tal vez pueda yo cantar con Francia! FRANCIAAA.

Francia levanta las cejas y se gira a España. Dios mío, el concepto da un poco de miedo. Todos haciendo numeritos musicales para Austria, joder, si hasta con la memoria perdida les organiza.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Francia también un poco a gritos desde donde está.

—Vamos a cantar para que se acuerde, ¿cantas conmigo?

—¡Oh! ¡¿Cantar qué?!

—Ah, yo que sé —se ríe, se encoge de hombros y se va con él.

Los italianos siguen discutiendo y eligiendo qué cosa pueden cantar y que cosa no, o quizás un popurrí de varias cosas a la vez. Creo que con este nuevo arreglo y acomodo de personas hablando juntas: los Italia y Francia y España el ruido en la habitación aumenta en un 200%, cosa que empieza a hacer que a Austria le duela la cabeza.

¡Bienvenido al mundo de los latinos! Y tienes suerte de que no esté Roma y Vati... Aunque fácilmente puedes callarles si te pareces un poco a ti y les riñes.

Suiza ha decidido dejar esto por la paz, y está en terapia de relajación con Inglaterra hablando de la tragedia de que el Basel haya perdido contra el Porto y, peor aún, que el Chelsea haya sido eliminado por el PSG esta semana en el futbol.

—Chicooos —pide Galia aunque nadie la oye y se vuelve a Austria—. ¿Estás bien?

Él niega porque además quiere ir al baño, así que ahí se levanta ella a intentar ayudarle. Y para que negar la absoluta y completa verdad... Por más que intenta ignorarle, no pasan ni tres segundos antes de que Suiza esté al lado de la cama.

—¿Todo... bien? —le pregunta ahora directamente a Galia.

—Ja... vamos al baño nada más.

Sigue mirándoles a los dos en silencio.

—¿Te ayudo?—pregunta unos instantes más tarde.

—Tal vez deberías llevarle tú, yo no sé cómo van todos esos cables

Suiza mira al austriaco y vacila un poco humedeciéndose los labios antes de acercarse un pasito.

—¿Quieres ayuda? ¿O puedes levantarte solo ya?

—Nein, nein... creo que puedo —no, no puede.

Frunce un poco el ceño y no le ayuda, pero tampoco se va, esperando que se desestabilice un poquito para detenerlo, porque bien sabe que no, no puede. Austria va para sostenerse en la cama. Suiza le detiene antes de que se sostenga en donde sea.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —baja el tono y le mira a la cara.

Parpadea un par de veces porque ha vuelto a sentirle fuerte y más ahora que está más despierto. El suizo le detiene de la espalda y le quita el conector del dedo con el que miden la frecuencia cardiaca. La mano que lo sostiene es firme y a la vez con ridícula suavidad y precisión de no apretar más de lo necesario, que es el asunto con Suiza. Si alguien sabe cómo tocarte, Austria, con qué nivel de suavidad... es él.

Le mira hacer sin decir nada.

—¿Te cargo o caminas?

—Was?

—Oíste, no me digas que no. ¿Te cargo?

—Nein, Nein... voy a probar —responde porque lo que ha sucedido es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Suiza asiente esperando que se mueva . El problema es que no le sostienen del todo las piernas.

—Pásame una mano por detrás de los hombros, aprovecha tu altura y recárgate en mí. Yo te sostengo de la cintura.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira, haciéndolo.

—Te he visto caminar estando más débil. No olvides que hace sólo unos días podías esquiar, solo estas un poco entumido y golpeado —le anima un poco, mirándole. El moreno le mira de reojo.

—Extrañamente de esquiar era el único deporte que si hacías mejor que yo. Digo hacías porque creo que después de esto... —medio bromea.

—No me acuerdo —acaba la frase.

—Ya lo sé, te estaba contando.

Le mira de reojo porque era una broma.

—Aunque... —inclina la cabeza y camina un pasito notando que si se distrae camina un poco mejor—, como podrás notar el deporte y tú no son amigos. Así que me alegro que tampoco te acuerdes de quien era el que insistió que fuéramos a esquiar.

—Dicho de otro modo, estoy así por tu culpa.

—A decir verdad fue a propósito. Esperaba que te arrancaras la cabeza pero por lo visto no es mi semana de suerte.

—¿Eso es una broma?

—No es que pensara que DE VERDAD a ibas a arrancarte la cabeza. Con lo mucho que he cuidado que la mantengas en su lugar a lo largo de los años.

—Lo siento.

Suiza le mira a la cara porque tampoco era un reclamo serio.

—Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que creía, pero me preocupas... Aunque a momentos quiera arrancarte la cabeza. ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

—Es que no te entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Puedo explicártelo —asegura.

—A ti, no te entiendo a ti.

Cierra la puerta del baño tras ellos y toma aire haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por ser sincero. Austria le mira, esperando.

* * *

 _Prusia es amor en este capítulo. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

—No es tan complicado. De hecho creería yo que es tan obvio que me da vergüenza —susurra bajando la mirada—. Es infantil de mi parte... Tener tanto miedo de perderte otra vez con Spanien o Ungarn o Rom o... Quien sea. No haces lo que yo querría que hicieras.

—¿Te discutes conmigo por celos?

Se sonroja.

—¿Qué esperarías que hiciera?

—Que me miraras más seguido y me dejaras acercarme un poco más. Sé que la intimidad cuesta, pero nadie más está intentando tenerla contigo como yo.

—¿Que YO no te dejo?

Parpadeo suizo.

—¿Si me dejas?

—Mi madre se ha pasado toda la mañana tumbada en la cama conmigo y no la he echado, ni veo porque iba a hacerlo. ¿Has probado a hacerlo tú?

—Anoche... fue un desastre. Traté de acercarme y acabé bajando y yendo a dormir a la silla —le mira a los ojos—. Te he pedido veinte veces ver tu mano y no me dejas.

—No, porque me duele. Y la verdad, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió anoche ni lo que hiciste.

—No voy a lastimarte. Nunca te lastimaría, ¡nunca! Y mira que me sería MUY simple hacerlo —se sonroja con la mención de lo de anoche—. Anoche pensé que podría besarte y hacer algo y luego concluí que necesitabas más tiempo.

—En fin... está bien, supongo —acaba de mear a todo esto.

—Porque verás, yo si te recuerdo. Para mi eres la persona a la que más quiero y ahora mismo siento que te he perdido. Tú lo perdiste todo, pero yo perdí algo importante y concreto —levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Esto es bastante complicado y abrumador.

—Lo es. Mucho. Pero estaremos bien —le asegura y se agacha a él para darle un besito en la mejilla—. Voy a cantarte.

—Bien... suena como un primer paso de algo —se levanta. Suiza le ayuda a hacerlo y se humedece los labios.

—Cuando éramos pequeños me cantabas esto mientras te cargaba, porque no te gustaba caminar mucho tiempo, te cansabas —explica. El menor le escucha, apoyándose en él—. Tú la cantas mejor que yo —admite antes de empezar a cantar una de las muuuuuchas canciones de este tipo que le ha cantado en su vida.

Austria cierra los ojos y se le recarga más, concentrado. Una mano se escurre hacia su cabeza y le acaricia el pelo sin poder evitarlo, aunque tiene que ponerse de puntas.

Y el problema es que lo que le viene a la cabeza es eso, la mano de Suiza en su pelo, su olor por estar él abrazándole muy cerca y sentirse cansado y dolorido, así que no asocia todo eso a recuerdos si no a las sensaciones actuales... y le parece que no le evoca nada.

Suiza le acaricia un poco más el pelo y se calla al terminar, mirándole a la cara. Esperando, en silencio, que diga como con los demás. "Te recuerdo, sí, a la mitad del bosque... ". O algo así...

—Mmm... No estoy seguro. Lo siento.

Se queda paralizado por completo sintiendo que se le doblan las piernas. Se le entreabren los labios y los ojos cambian su expresión normal a mirarle triste.

—¿No me... recuerdas? —susurra incrédulo.

—No me evoca nada esa canción.

—Pero si tú me la has cantado toda la vida... —responde tratando de entenderlo racionalmente y fallando miserablemente.

—No sé qué decirte...

Valora por un instante la importancia y el peso de Austria en su vida... A pesar de todo y de todos, Austria era una constante, alguien muy importante desde pequeñito al que por años había intentado detestar sin conseguirlo. Y siempre había sentido que él no era así de importante para él, pero esta parecía la confirmación real de que... la verdad, era muchísimo peor. Quizás para el austríaco Suiza cargándole era como un burro de carga nada más, inmerecedor, ni siquiera de sus recuerdos.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo porque le preocupa que alguien tan importante como SU ESPOSO no sea capaz de... nada.

El helvético parpadea un poco y desvía la mirada en un tremendísimo enredo mental y sentimental sintiéndose de nuevo en el siglo trece cuando se fue de casa y esperó que eventualmente fuera tras él y... no pasó nunca, en ese momento del cruel desengaño de sentirse muy importante en la vida de alguien y darse cuenta que no lo es. Había aprendido últimamente (o creído aprender) que muchas de esas cosas con Austria habían sido simples engaños o trucos para hacerle creer que no era importante, fruto del enfado o de la frustración del propio austríaco. Pero... ¿Esto qué significaba? Era imposible ser más honesto que alguien sin memoria.

—¿Quieres cantar otra cosa?

El rubio se divide en querer recordarle algo, LO QUE SEA como sea, aunque fuera a golpes. Era imposible que no recordara NADA... Y el terror que le daba pensar en otra pieza. Qué tal que le tarareaba el bolero y con él recordaba a alguien más. Y la cuestión es que también, todas las cosas musicales que tenían que ver con él las producía Austria, no él. No sabía cantarle lo que había tocado al piano cuando lo había recuperado, ni cantarle la música de su boda. Vacila.

—¿Puedo silbarte algo?

—Claro —abre la puerta del baño.

La detiene con la mano para que no la abra sin querer salir y silbarle frente a todos y que no se acuerde de él. Se habían casado frente a todos ellos... ¿Cómo podía explicarles que no le recordara? Se sonroja y aprieta los ojos solo de pensar en las risas de Prusia... Se quien SÍ se acordaba. Piensa que es imposible silbar la maldita sinfonía que le compuso para la boda, quizás podría... La pieza que le había tocado el día que le había encontrado después de la guerra. Eso era exclusivo suyo. Y se acordaba de ella, sí, casi como si la estuviera tocando en este momento. Cierra los ojos.

El austriaco le mira sin entender porque le detiene.

—Si no suena bien no funciona —le advierte.

El helvético le ignora frunciendo el ceño en concentración y empezando a silbar la melodía de las partituras quemadas. Austria parpadea escuchándole y le invade una desgarradora tristeza que le obliga a suplicar al suizo que pare, quien le mira con ojitos esperanzados.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta desconsolado.

—Lo que tocabas a solas después de la guerra, cuando te encontré. Lo habías escrito para mí y tenías que quemar el papel para calentarte.

—Es... es desolador. Solo recuerdo... recuerdo paredes escritas y mucho mucho frío y mucha hambre.

—Estaba yo ahí contigo, la pieza era para mí.

Hace un esfuerzo, pero es que lo más impactante relacionado con ello es como se sintió al tirarlas al fuego. Le caen un par de lágrimas.

—Llegué ahí y te saque de tu locura, ¿no te acuerdas de ESO? —le mira y se le humedecen los ojos.

Austria niega, aun llorando porque no supo que eras tú hasta un buen rato después de dejar de tocar así que el austriaco asocia la música a la depresión y a la locura, no a la salvación ni apenas al momento de componerla. Suiza traga saliva porque es que... Tampoco le gusta hacerle llorar y hace mucho que no le ve hacerlo.

—Shh... Shh... No pasa nada, no llores —le abraza. Austria solloza, dejándose. Suiza le acaricia el pelo y la espalda para calmarle—. Te levantaste y te hiciste más fuerte después de eso. Y volviste a sonreír y a tocar, y a ser feliz —susurra animándole.

—No me hagas recordar cosas tristes.

—Lo siento, yo solo quiero que me recuerdes a mi... —susurra con tristeza porque no, no quería hacerle sentir mal. Austria suspira—. Quizás si escucharas lo que compusiste para la boda...

—¿Puedes tocarlo?

—¿Yo? Es como una sinfonía, no, no puedo tocarlo. ¿Si te canto mi himno?

—No lo sé...

Y ahí va el último intento ahora por cantar el salmo que ocupa por himno, agachándose un poco para levantarle del suelo porque siente que lleva demasiado tiempo de pie. Y eso le recuerda... a los asuntos deportivos y del COI.

—Recuerdo unos... saltos de esquí... Y... ¿Tennis?

—¡Federer! —exclama y aprieta los ojos—. ¡¿De verdad vas a recordar antes eso que a MI. A mí como persona?!

Austria respira profundamente porque esto también es un agobio para él.

—Tal vez solo estás eligiendo las piezas incorrectas.

—Tal vez no quieres recordarme... yo no soy tan importante. Pero es soy tu verdammt marido, cómo no voy a ser importante, ¡soy Schweiz!

—¿Por qué iba a no querer recordarte?

—Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo. Si duermes conmigo y vives aquí casi todo el tiempo. Estabas conmigo cuando esto te pasó, ¡es estúpido que no quisieras! Pero de todos los demás te has acordado.

—No estoy haciendo esto a propósito, ¡deja de enfadarte conmigo! —protesta.

—¡No me enfado contigo, me enfado con la situación! ¡Porque nadie está TAN interesado en que le recuerdes! —protesta de vuelta—... no es que yo esté tan interesado...

—Pues no lo sé, pregúntale a Schweiz que es él que sabe de medicina.

—Yo soy... —empieza a protestar y se calla a la mitad—. No tengo idea, ya revisé todos tus resultados y es lógico que no recuerdes cosas pero no de manera selectiva. Quizás... quizás si oyeras el bolero...

—¿Puedes tocarlo?

Se humedece los labios empezando a estar desesperado con que ALGO funcione. Así que sí, empieza a silbarlo.

—Volvamos fuera —dice Austria empezando a estar un poco frustrado, sin prestar atención. Suiza aprieta los labios y se calla.

—Verdammt... —sisea saliendo con él en brazos volviendo a enojarse. Austria se quita las gafas y se masajea las sienes.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? Puedo echarles a todos.

—Nein, Nein.

—A ver si recuerdas a TODOS los demás —sale y se acerca a la cama con él en brazos y España les silba porque nos hace gracia. Francia se ríe y le hace segunda a España, por que no.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se esconde un poco en Austria poniéndole sobre la cama y pensando que esto claramente NO podría ir peor.

—¡Cállense! —les chilla frustrado. Austria se sonroja un poco porque es España quien lo ha hecho. Francia se ríe con el chillido de Suiza después del silbido y mira a España con media sonrisa al notar una vez más la cara de Austria.

Antes de que les eche a todos, Romano le da un golpecito en el brazo a Veneciano para que empiecen a cantar. No han decidido aún, pero ahí va Veneciano a seguirle con lo que sea.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarles.

Austria levanta las cejas pensando que cantan muy bien y recuerda varios conciertos con ellos y varias idas a la ópera. Algunos flashes en la ópera de Viena, detrás de una cortina, vestuarios, gritos y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Y Suiza una vez más no está presente en el recuerdo.

Suiza, ¿estás seguro de ser parte de la vida de Austria?

España que estaba mirando también al austriaco nota la mirada de su hermano y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ni lo digas.

El francés se ríe.

—Oh, sí que lo voy a decir...

—Envidia que tienes.

—¿Envidia? No, contrario a ti yo ya he superado esa fase. Sin embargo tú pareces EXCESIVAMENTE...

—No es ningún pecado que me parezca mono, ES mono —protesta.

—Nah, no lo es tanto. Tienen su gracia los sonrojos... Pero tú, parece que te has desmemoriado con él y hemos vuelto al siglo XV.

—¡Ala! Si serás sagerao'. Además, ni me vengas, que he visto como sonríes ahora que es buenecito y dulcecito contigo.

Más risas aun.

—Solo estoy siendo educado haciendo notar quien es el infantil —arruga un poco la nariz—. Pero tu caso es como, pfff. Me parece justificable... Ridículo pero justificable... Que ÉL te esté babeando a ti encima. Pero mira que tú le sigas el juego tan ASÍ, ¡y conociéndole! Solo me confirma lo que siempre he sabido.

—¿Perdona?

Francia le mira sonriendo.

—De hecho, no... No te perdono. Ya fue bastante la primera vez que estabas descerebrado —drama imperdonable.

—No, no es por eso, que tú solo eres educado es lo que no te compro.

—¡Ah! —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco—. ¿No?¿ Qué piensas que hago?

—Aprovecharte de su rara dulzura contigo igual que hace tu madre. Y morirte de envidia porque me prefiere claramente a mí.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Te prefiere a ti porque yo, evidentemente, no tengo el más mínimo interés de ESA manera con él y estoy siendo amable con mi... —le cueeeeeesta—, hermano, insisto, solo para demostrar que el infantil es él. Tú, en cambio, ya te habrías desnudado y te lo estarías tirando de haber tenido cinco minutos a solas con él.

—Es que no me creo ni media letra —se cruza de brazos y se sonroja un poco porque tirárselo no, pero sí le hubiera besado, está SEGURO. Francia le pica el pecho con el dedo y luego se lo pone en la barbilla.

—¡Mírate!

España sonríe de lado.

—Te miro a ti y tengo más que suficiente.

—Ah, ¿a mí? Yo no estoy sonrojado como semáforo babeándole encima a mi ex —mira a Suiza—. Y vaya que podría.

—Y conseguirías reestablecer el orden del universo... aunque me preocupa Suiza.

Francia le mira de reojo.

—Hace tiempo que no se le ve tan... —se acaricia la barbilla tratando de definir exactamente cómo se le ve—, ¿preocupado? ¿Triste?

—¿Ambas?

—Ambas —asiente.

—Y la verdad, tal vez prefiero que no nos recuerde a nosotros, así es muy mono.

—Más mono de lo que nunca ha sido, te lo concedo.

—¿Ves?

—Estás babeando.

—Jodeeeer —protesta riendo.

—Pues es verdad, pero no creo que vaya bien así.

—También tú lo estás.

—¿Babeando? ¿Perdona?

—Claro que sí, dándole besos y haciéndole cariñitos.

—¡Ya te dije que solo estoy siendo amable!

—Amable desde muy cerca, no eres así de amable con Alemania.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y España se ríe.

—Lo sería si estuviera en cama —carraspea un poco—. A mi deja de echarme encima, si eres tú el que está portándose como ese muchachito descerebrado que eras.

—¡Anda ya!

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo esta discusión? —se ríe.

—Lo que quiero es que lo admitas.

Arruga la nariz.

—Que admita que me parece... Diferente.

—Que admitas que es mono.

—Admito que si se portara así siempre puede que le tuviera en una poca más de estima. Poca.

—Baaaah.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? Oh sí, la verdad es que me encanta y debí haber peleado más contigo y ser yo el que se casara con él. Olvídalo.

Se muere de la risa y Prusia se les acerca.

—El que sí creo que te lo pueda decir es él —Francia señala a Prusia.

—Was? —pregunta Prusia mirándoles y España se ríe más.

—Mira, el otro envidioso.

—Ahora resulta, mon amour, que el calzonazos está ocupando sus niveles de babeo encima de Autriche para convenientemente acusarnos de envidia.

—¿Acusarnos a nosotros? —pregunta Prusia y España hace "blablabla" haciendo gestos de desinterés y riendo.

—Sí, dice que ahora que Autriche está dulce y amable… Envidiamos que el que más le gusta sea él.

—¡A mí no me da envidia!

—Eso decís los dos.

—Cielos, Prusse... Al menos yo sueno más convincente.

—Ninguno de ambos lo sonáis, no os esforcéis.

—Di lo que quieras, pero aquí el único que esta franca y abiertamente ligando con él eres tú.

—¡Ligando! —es que se muere de la risa aunque se sonroja un poco y Prusia le señala.

—¡Te gusta el señorito!

—Claro que está ligando y coqueteando. Claro que le gusta, no hay novedad en ello —Francia se ríe.

—Sois lo peor, como si a vosotros no os gustara.

—Verás... Nunca nos ha gustado lo bastante —Francia se cruza de brazos.

—A mí ni un poquito —suelta Prusia.

—No me creo nada —responde España.

—Bueno, eso sí que es demasiado decir —admite Francia riéndose—. Yo he dicho que no nos gusta lo bastante como para hace algo al respecto.

—En fin... —responde Prusia.

—¿Tú como ves a a Suisse? —le pregunta Francia. ¡Funciona!

—Está... no lo sé, no muy bien, ¿no? —mira hacia él.

—Yo no solo le veo "no muy bien", pero tú lo conoces también...

—Podemos preguntarle—propone Prusia dispuesto a llamar a Suiza.

—Mmmm va a decirnos que está bien, ¿no creen? —pregunta Francia—. Hablé un poco con él hace rato y solo dijo cosas médicas.

—Sigo pensando que prefiero que no se acuerde de nosotros —asegura España.

—¿Y de quién queréis que se acuerde? —pregunta Prusia.

—Pues... —Francia se lo piensa un segundo—. ¿De Suisse?

—De Suiza... eso estaría bien—asiente España.

—Deberíais tocar el bolero —propone Prusia.

—Podría no solo acordarse de Suisse así normalmente, podría acordarse de algo... —Francia sonríe porque Prusia parece haberle leído la mente—. Exactamente así.

—El bolero... —piensa España mesándose la barbilla—. Necesitamos más de un instrumento para eso.

—Tal vez Schweiz haya traído una armónica.

—Quizás yo pueda hacer algo con el violín —indica Francia no muy seguro.

—¿Tú el violín? Vale, puedo hacer percusión con un cajón —asiente España.

—Y Prusse la tararea moviendo las caderas —Francia se ríe.

—¡Yo no!

—Si Suiza tiene la armónica la toco yo con ella y tú haces la percusión. Anda, ve a pedírsela —le manda España y ahí es que va.

Suiza suspira realmente preocupado con todo esto. Francia le guiña el ojo a Inglaterra con el violín al cuello acercándose a preguntarle si el violín le genera también un poco de... Ese asunto. Como el piano.

—What?

—Tengo el violín prohibido —le pica el abdomen con el arco.

—¿Y a mí qué? —da un saltito alejándose—. Yo lo toco mejor que tú.

—Tú me tocas a mí el "violín" mejor que nadie, eso sí.

—¡Deja de darle segundos significados a todo! —igual se sonroja.

Se ríe un poco y se vuelve a España y a Prusia, no sin antes cerrarle un ojito a su madre. España hace una prueba con la armónica mientras se acerca.

—¿Listo?

—Yo viento y tu cuerda. Yo empiezo —asiente España y mira a Prusia a ver si tiene claro cómo hacer el acompañamiento.

—Vale —asiente Francia conforme con la instrucción aun haciéndose el que le mueve un poco al violín para afinarlo... Sin hacerle nada.

—Nein! Yo primero —salta Prusia.

—Bueno, sí, vale, ya me entiendes.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Hongrie que tome fotos? —pregunta Francia que siempre le parece que esas cosas merecen fotografías con las cuales burlarse un poco a futuro.

—No hay necesidad —la mira de reojo.

En efecto, Hungría toma bastantes fotos solita ya. Francia le sonríe a ella... Quien le toma una foto con el violín al cuello. Se ponen todos ya muy serios (¡ja!) para el procedimiento.

Prusia se acerca a Alemania y a Suiza y les quita un bolígrafo a cada uno provocando como suena la barra metálica de la cama. Queda bastante satisfecho con el sonido, así que tira uno al aire haciendo que dé unas vueltas antes de recogerlo y empezar con el ritmo repetitivo que marca toda la pieza, sonriendo.

Suiza, que estaba ahí sentado con las cejas fruncidas y su nubecita en la cabeza abre la boca reconociéndolo IPSO FACTO. Se paraliza sin podérselo creer pensando que esto puede, o ir muy bien o ir fatal si es que no se acuerda de él... Claro que luego piensa... Que si sí se acuerda...

A él le vienen a la mente más de alguna imagen... De... Ehm... Esas. Se tapa la cara con las manos.

Austria estaba hablando de algo con su madre y ambos se callan a mirarles, el siguiente es España con la parte serpenteante de la pieza cosa que no le baja precisamente su atractivo.

Por una rendijita entre sus dedos, Suiza mira a Austria con terror/vergüenza.

Veneciano se ríe un poco cuando entiende lo que están haciendo y el problema es que los cabrones... todos saben qué va a recordar Austria con esto y quieren ver la cara que pone al hacerlo sin sus filtros habituales.

Romano se acerca a Veneciano y le hace un vago comentario justamente sobre eso, riéndose también y mirando a Austria con atención.

El primer flash de Austria es un grito de Suiza debajo suyo todo sudado y sonrojado. Parpadea un par de veces aun sin entender que es ese recuerdo y se vuelve a mirarle.

España y Veneciano sonríen en el acto al saber que volverse a Suiza sin que nadie le haya dicho nada es señal de que está funcionando.

Suiza levanta las cejas cuando le mira y se intenta hacer más pequeñito, aunque ha de confesar que hay una pequeña y diminuta sensación de agrado en su estómago porque le mira a ÉL.

Romano suelta un "pff" aunque admite que se siente levemente identificado imaginando recordar una buena sesión de sexo ardiente con España... Se sonroja con la idea.

Francia se ríe bajito y toma aire antes de entrar el también a la pieza, armando la melodía, girándose a mirar a España y Veneciano y cerrándoles un ojo.

Austria parpadea aun sin entender del todo qué ha pasado, porqué Suiza se esconde, ni qué ha recordado, volviéndose a ellos tres a mirarles tocar otra vez.

Vuelve a tener otro flash, está vez es Suiza quien está encima, a contra luz, este es un poco más largo y se entiende mejor lo que chilla y que se está moviendo.

Creo que hasta Alemania está mirando a Austria esperando a ver qué hace y cómo reacciona.

Suiza sigue resistiendo ahí, y tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar e interrumpirles para que se callen. Aunque el que le mirara, obviamente, le hace pensar que quizás está teniendo alguna de las cientos de posibles escenas que a él se le vienen a la mente.

Es que se vuelve a mirarle, además notando que todos le están viendo con unas caras que... hacen que se sonroje un poco.

Es que Suiza era del color de un tomate, tapándose la cara y mirándole con un ojo, pensando "Sí, Verdammt, sí que hemos hecho ESO en repetidas ocasiones y de manera muy muy muy ÍNTIMA"

Austria sigue escuchando la música y pronto empiezan a venirle más recuerdos de imágenes y sensaciones sobre todo, sonrojándose un montón cuando entiende lo que está recordando.

La música no ayuda absolutamente en nada a Suiza que entra en un momento de "trágame tierra" cuando ve a Austria sonrojarse. Si te sirve de consuelo, Austria, Suiza está recordando vívidamente las mismas cosas que tú.

El problema es que TODOS se sonríen de ESAS formas cuando notan que Austria se sonroja

Sabiendo lo que está recordando. Solo falta la tonadita de Prusia de "sé lo que estas pensandoooo". De hecho puede que lo diga.

Suiza suelta un bufidito y valora otra vez este asunto de ponerse la papelera en la cabeza y le lanza un zapato de Prusia a la cabeza que deja de marcar el ritmo y eso devuelve a Austria al mundo.

Suiza se esfuerza por no mirar a Austria y de hecho chilla con el lanzamiento "¡NO ESTÁ PENSANDO EN ESO!" Cosa que evidentemente lleva a Austria a confirmar que todos parecen saber las connotaciones de esto, puede que la hayan elegido incluso a propósito.

Al menos parece haberse acordado de él, piensa Suiza.

—¿Entonces en qué estás pensando, señorito? —pregunta Prusia

Todos miran a Austria para ver qué dice.

El austriaco se humedece los labios pensando lo más deprisa que puede en qué decir, necesita algo que lo defienda y deje claro que están todos equivocados. Así es como se aprende a vivir entre las fieras, que no pueden burlarse de él.

—Me estaba evocando algo... estaba recordando algunas imágenes vergonzosas—mira alrededor buscando algo que sirva.

—¿Imágenes vergonzosas de que tipo? —pregunta Francia.

—De una vez... que tocamos esto con una filarmónica. Fallé una nota —explica porque antes Galia le ha estado contando de sus bonitos conciertos.

Prusia parpadea sin esperarse eso porque suena razonable. ¿Habrán estado leyéndole mal? Se vuelve a Suiza, que parpadea, abre la boca y se descubre la cara.

—W-Was? No es en lo absoluto verdad.

—¿Quoi? —suelta Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco y riendo.

—Eso es lo que recuerdo, lo siento... tal vez no sea correcto —responde Austria usando la situación como excusa como siempre y sintiendo una punzada de aversión por Francia al decir eso.

—¿No has pensado nada en Schweiz? ¿Por qué le mirabas? —Prusia no acaba por entender.

—Me ha parecido que era una que él trató de usar para hacerme recordar —explica Austria pensando que esta situación está siendo bastante instructiva para ver quien le ayuda y quién no. Suiza parpadea sin estar seguro de nada, mirándoles a todos.

—Yo creo que aunque has recordado exactamente lo que creemos que has recordado, mon amour.

—No estoy en lo absoluto seguro de saber qué es lo que creéis que he recordado... lo siento, pero esto ya ha venido pasando a veces, no he podido recordar correctamente ninguna de las piezas que ha elegido Schweiz, quizás suceda lo mismo con esta.

Suiza le mire con la boca muy abierta.

—No te has... No... —susurra crédulo como siempre.

España mira a Francia porque JURARIA que sí se ha acordado de Suiza pero quien coño sabe, si está enfermo y tampoco suena descabellado lo que explica.

Francia le mira más o menos con la misma cara, en especial, si España no está seguro...

Es casi imposible que él lo esté. Además estaba el factor de estar completamente desmemoriado. Parpadea un poco.

Es que no es que España esté seguro, porque le conoce y sabe además que jugaría un juego como este para escaparse del problema, pero estando enfermo, quien sabe si recordaba como jugarlo igual que no recordaba ser maligno con Prusia y Francia o como jugar con Suiza.

Francia se gira a mirar a Suiza que sigue con la boca abierta intentando tomar aire como si no supiera respirar. Es decir, ¡no podía no acordarse! Si no se acordaba de él haciendo ESO no se iba a acordar de él nunca. Inglaterra se acerca a él a ver si está bien.

—Switzerland?

—Ehm... Yes?

—¿Todo bien?

El suizo suspira y niega con la cabeza levemente.

—¿Quieres... ir a la cafetería?

El helvético se pasa las manos por el pelo, ahora con la tez blanca como el papel y se levanta sin decir nada. Prusia y España por su lado se llevan a Francia para deliberar sobre esto.

Suiza mira a Austria un segundo al levantarse. Ahora ni siquiera con ojitos de tristeza, sino con actitud de estar completamente en blanco, toda conexión perdida.

—Venga, vamos a comer algo —insiste Inglaterra.

—No creo tener hambre —asegura el helvético girando la cara.

Austria se vuelve a Suiza en cuanto habla, se sonroja un poco aun con las imagines grabadas en el cerebro y vuelve a apartar la mirada antes que alguien lo note, optando por ignorarle. No es hasta unos instantes más tarde que nota que Suiza quería que le recordara y estaba muy preocupado al respecto en el baño y esto que ha dicho sobre el concierto debe haber hecho que aún se preocupe más... en caso de que realmente comparta esos recuerdos y no sean solo sueños o algo parecido. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo?

Por un instante Suiza siente de nuevo que le mira con esa conexión y conocimiento, pero se esfuma cuando gira la cara. Se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se encamina a la puerta. Inglaterra se va con él.

—Esto es raro y no le creo —cuchichea Francia a España convencido, negando con la cabeza.

—En realidad... es que es la manera en la que reaccionaria si realmente hubiera funcionado... pero también es lo que haría si no, creo —aprieta los ojos.

—Si reaccionó así, mágicamente ya no esta tan enfermo.

—¿Cómo crees que habría reaccionado de estar enfermo? Yo habría reaccionado con un poco más de... Intensidad si no recordara nada y de repente recordara sexo con Angleterre. ¿Cómo hubieran reaccionado ustedes con Hongrie o con Romano?

—Yo no habría reaccionado con Ungarn, claro —suelta Prusia.

—No lo sé... no lo sé, Francia.

—Ya, claro. Deberías saberlo, tú eres el experto que le conoce. Mira cómo reaccionó sin cuidarse a ti, o a mí, o a mi madre.

—Tal vez sería más fácil que lo dijera si le preguntáramos solo uno de nosotros.

—¿Uno? Vale, le preguntas tu... —decide Francia cruzándose de brazos. España suspira.

—Tenemos que sacar entonces a los demás de la habitación. Lleváoslos a comer.

—¿Vas a quedarte tú, a solas con Autriche mientras vamos a comer? —Francia levanta las cejas.

—No empieces —sonríe un poco sabiendo por donde va—. No nos lo dirá si esta todo el mundo ahí. ¿Quieres quedarte tú?

—Yo paso de quedarme a comer con él —interviene Prusia antes de que alguien lo valore.

Francia se revuelve un poquito porque con Austria nunca se sabe que podrá decir o que no, y ciertamente por naturaleza el español le resulta más atractivo...

—Quedémonos ambos.

—No sé si nos lo dirá a los dos —se encoge de hombros. Francia hace los ojos en blanco—. Y no necesito una carabina para quedarme con mi ex.

—Pues si quieres quedarte solo con él, quédate. Ni sé qué le ves —suelta Prusia tan tensito, porque no le parecería mala idea pasar un rato con un Austria que no le odiara.

—Si tanto quieres quedarte TÚ con él a solas, vale. Quédate. Prusse yo tenemos cosas considerablemente más entretenidas que hablar —decide Francia a la vez

—No es que quiera quedarme con él solo —responde España. Francia levanta una ceja y le mira con cara de "nooooo, claro"—. Solo digo que para algo así tiene que quedarse solamente una persona, no que tenga que ser yo.

—Lo que creo es que si te quedas a solas con él una hora van a hablar cincuenta y ocho minutos de ti y de lo fantástico que eres, de cómo le llevabas serenata, lo guapo que te ves en traje de luces y lo valiente que eres con los toros... Vas a besuquearle además, a hacerle un lío y buscarte otro con Romanito y... A hablar de lo que nos atañe solamente dos minutos —resume Francia pensándolo bien—. No. No vas a quedarte tú.

—¿Perdona? —tan ofendido y aún tiene el cinismo de sonrojarse.

—Es que se exactamente lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es definitivamente no.

—¿Pues tú qué? No me digas que no vas a aprovechar que no está defendiéndose para acercarte sensualmente... contarle un par de cosas sobre los imperios que siempre le han gustado... de cómo os parecéis mucho desde siempre que os gusta cocinar y a aprovechar para besarle igual a ver si cae definitivamente en tus redes teniéndote que apartar a último momento "para que no os pillen".

Francia se ríe un poco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú tampoco vas a hacerlo —sentencia España.

—Ninguno de los dos sois fiables ni un pelo, latinos —Prusia usa ese tono despectivo digno de la raza aria.

—¿Por qué? —protesta un poco Francia riendo y haciendo los ojos en blanco al tono de Prusia—. En realidad tú tampoco debes quedarte con él, quizá planeen exterminarnos a todos en solo una hora.

—A mí no me llamas tú latino en la calle, sajón media mierda —responde España riendo.

—¡Ja! Como que iba yo a aliarme con él, ¡esa es cosa de West!—responde, empujando un poco a España.

—¿Saben? Peléense entre ustedes dos sobre quien quiere quedarse con él... Allá afuera. Y saquen a la gente de aquí. Yo voy a averiguar lo que REALMENTE queremos saber —sentencia Francia girándose hacia la cama.—Nooo!

—Nein!—gritan a la vez agarrándole ambos.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo RIDÍCULOS que se ven ambos peleando por tan poca cosa? —protesta Francia levantando la nariz e intentando soltarse.

—¡Como si tú no pelearas! —replica España sin soltarle—. Tregua, venga elijamos a alguien más, alguien neutral.

—¿Veis porque Schweiz es el único que lo aguanta? —replica Prusia.

—Allemagne —propone el francés.

—NEIN! —chilla Prusia.

—La competencia de hermanos —se burla España.

—Cielos pero no es como que Allemagne vaya a besarle o algo... —parpadea Francia.

—No es eso, pero si dices que yo no porque nos aliamos, West menos. Y Ungarn tampoco.

—No creo que a Liechtenstein o a Canadá les cuente nada, ¿no? ¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre lleva todo el rato con él, no sé si le vaya a contar algo o no.

—Pues parece confiar en ella —valora España.

—¿Pero que tanto sabe ella de este asunto? —pregunta Prusia—. Debería quedarse Italien.

—Italia y Romano. No se va a quedar solo uno.

—Romano no, que como Austria le cuente algo raro me crucifica. Hagamos algo... que lo decida Austria —propone España sonriendo.

—Te va a elegir a ti, no creas que soy tan idiota —asegura Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Insisto, Italia y Romano.

—Pues si me elige a mí que así sea... —se encoge de hombros.

—No, eso es injusto. Si te quedas tú ahí te acusaré con Romano.

—Pues que se quede Alemania, no hay más.

—Nein!

—Pero si Alemania no va a hacer nada, Veneciano le tiene atado muy corto últimamente con lo de que aún no han vuelto del todo.

—Además es Autriche, dudo muchísimo que Allemagne se atreva a algo. Ya le conoces.

—Además a Austria le gustas más tú desde siempre —palmada al culo a Prusia.

—Was? No le... yo soy Awesome! Pero eso no me importa.

Francia se ríe.

—Porque eres MUCHO más awesome que Allemagne es que le gustas.

—Pues para que se quede West me quedo yo...

—Bueno, ¿pero que no estas poniendo atención? Tú le gustas, no sirve. Para eso me quedo yo—replica Francia.

—No, no, ninguno de los tres, venga, Alemania y ya.

—Allemagne entonces.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hombreeee, deja de hacer drama y ve por él, anda —Francia le da un besito en la mejilla y ahí se va arrastrando un poco los pies.

* * *

La encuesta obligada de hoy es... Austria/España, Austria/Prusia o Austria/Francia? ¡No olvides agradecer a Karlaa su beteo y edición!


	7. Chapter 7

—West!

—Mmm? —Alemania ultraconcentrado mirando algo en su teléfono del trabajo.

—Vamos todos a comer, te toca quedarte con el señorito.

—Oh —le mira un segundo—. Vale.

—Tienes que descubrir si ha mentido con sus recuerdos del bolero.

—¿Que tengo que qué?

—Descubrir si ha mentido, creemos que sí ha recordado a Schweiz y está mintiendo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Spanien y Frankreich dicen que sí.

—Ohh —baja el teléfono.

—También dicen que le gusta Spanien —ojos en blanco.

—Spanien? Oh... ¿Otra vez?

—Ja...

Ojos en blanco.

—Bueno. Le preguntaré.

—Tal vez tendrías que explicarle sobre Spanien y como se fue con Römer y todo eso.

—Oh —esto es cada vez más complejo. Aún así, si a alguien le puede explicar, es a Austria—. Vale.

—Hasta luego —le despeina.

—¡Ehh! —protesta intentando que no lo haga. Se peina hacia atrás. Así que tras unas palmadas y despedidas haciendo que todos se pongan de pie Austria se queda solo con Alemania, quien le mira con bastante formalidad.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ya ves... trato de no agobiarme demasiado —responde observándole.

—Me alegra que te acuerdes de cosas —asegura cruzándose de brazos sin saber bien que hacer o decir.

—Solo son pedazos que hacen que reconozca vuestras caras, como si mi mente me dijera "estas personas son importantes" pero no me contara cómo o porqué.

—Al menos sabes que si nos conoces. A todos... Hasta a Schweiz, ¿no?

—Supongo.

Carraspea.

—Es muy extraño que estés así, no sé qué decirte y es incómodo para ambos.

—Si te sirve de ayuda yo tampoco sé qué decirte a ti.

—Lo cual es extraño. Eres la persona con quien más hablo en general. Italien dirá que voy a quedarme sin voz si no puedo hablar contigo.

—Pues háblame de lo que sueles hablarme...

Alemania piensa en lo que le encargo Prusia y concluye que para que Austria le cuente algo tiene que conocerle un poco más... Así que...

—Esto ha sido un pretexto para ver a Italien... Italien mi... Italien mi novio que vivía en la casa y se fue porque peleamos y luego pasó lo de Helvetia...

—Italien es uno de los cantantes de ópera.

—Ja. Él vivía en casa antes con nosotros. Conmigo. En Berlín. Y se fue de casa. Y estoy tratando de que vuelva.

—Oh... ¿y no lo hace?

—No aun. Dice que tenemos que salir más veces aun. De hecho... Aún no... Hemos vuelto bien a estar juntos —carraspea.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un proceso lento y yo tengo que volver a ser confiable y a demostrar que merezco salir con él.

—Ya veo... ¿qué es lo que pasó?

—Fui una mala pareja y lo di por sentado y para tu boda él pensó que yo quería casarme contigo —suelta sin pensar.

—¿C-Conmigo?

—Ja. Estaba seguro de que tú y yo... Bueno —carraspea.

—¿Bueno, qué?

—Que tú y yo estábamos... Ehm... A-Acostándonos —se sonroja.

—Oh —no hay forma en la que no le vengan a la cabeza de nuevo las imágenes con Suiza, haciéndole sonrojarse... y luego imaginando como debe ser eso con Alemania—. ¿Y eso pasó?

Carraspea otra vez removiendo esa fantasía...

—Nein. Nein Nein... Nein. Neeeein. Nein.

—Oh... lo siento —carraspea también nervioso. Alemania levanta las cejas. ¿Lo sentía? O sea eso quería decir que le hubiera gustado...— No estoy muy seguro de nada, no quería incomodarte.

—Está bien, ehm, está bien —todo sonrojado—. N-No me...no me incomodas.

—Ehm... parece un tema bastante incómodo. ¿No estuve nunca contigo entonces?

—No del todo, aunque no se puede decir que no te saques los pantalones con cierta frecuencia cuando estás conmigo —eso sonaba mejor en tu cabeza, Alemania.

—Was?

Se sonroja sin mirarle.

—Es verdad, no es como que Preussen te guste más o algo así.

—Preussen?—no tiene aún mucha idea de quien es quien.

—Olvídalo. Lo que digo es que tú y yo... No.

—Está bien, está bien —levanta las manos inocente.

—¿Es... Verdad que ahora mismo te gusta Spanien?

—W-Was? —se sonroja y trata de mantener el temple.

—No me... No me extraña. Es decir, estuviste casado con él y eso —carraspea.

—Pero no... nein! —responde demasiado exagerado.

—No tiene nada de malo, aunque Spanien... —se encoge de hombros—. Está el asunto de Römer y de la conquista de Amerika y esas cosas que no estoy seguro que hagan que estés tan cómodo con él. Es raro de nuevo, si te acuerdas de él no creo que te guste tanto.

Parpadea un par de veces sin saber de qué habla. Alemania recuerda que Prusia le ha dicho que debía decirle de España y Romano.

—¿Ya te han contado algo sobre Spanien? ¿Cómo se llevaban y esas cosas? —se pasa una mano por el pelo incomodo con esto porque es raro tener que contarle eso a Austria, aunque la instrucción de Prusia era clara.

—Spanien me ha contado un poco.

—¿Spanien te ha contado que se iba por meses a conquistar Amerika?

—Nein...

—Mmm... ¿Y quieres saber esas cosas? Es raro para mí hablar contigo de ello.

Austria se humedece los labios porque le da mucha curiosidad pero…

—Ja.

—Bien. Ehm, tú y Spanien son difíciles.

—¿Por?

—Difíciles juntos, digo yo —específica, son como muy distintos y yo no sé cómo lo aguantabas.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Habla mucho, es completamente desordenado, trabaja o no trabaja, no lo sé, pero al final siempre entrega todo en el último minuto. Es impuntual, poco confiable, hace bromas pesadas.

Inclina la cabeza con eso.

—Y tú con la obsesión por el orden que tienes, aún sigo sin saber cómo se entendían y cómo le soportabas.

—Mmmm —se lo piensa y es que el problema es que se imagina con bastante facilidad cómo es que le soportaba.

—¿Sabes cuál es la única palabra que sabes decir en su idioma?

Le mira esperando que le responda.

—Cállate.

Levanta las cejas.

—Además ahora estás con Schweiz y eso nos hace más felices a todos, porque vas a traerle a la comunidad europea.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Ja. ¡Además con lo difícil que fue todo eso! Lo nervioso que estabas de que te dijera que no cuando se lo pediste... Lo cara que fue la boda que pagó...

—¿Que me dijera que no?

—Ja, Schweiz. Creíste que te diría que no sin dudarlo y al final todo salió mejor de lo que creías aunque tuviste que escalar el matterhorn, valió la pena.

—El matterhorn... ¿por qué creía eso?

—Supongo que siempre pensaste que Schweiz no hacía esas cosas... ¿O eso lo pensaba yo? Además, bueno, él es... Siempre tiene sus reservas contigo.

—No parece que tenga ninguna reserva.

Alemania le mira no muy seguro.

—Eso es algo... Creería yo que bastante nuevo —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero... no entiendo esto.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —tira una silla hacia el borde de la cama y se sienta.

—Pues esto que me estás contando de Schweiz.

—¿No entiendes qué? Que creyeras que diría que no?

—Ja.

—Bueno, tu historia con él es larga y complicada también. Todo el tiempo que era yo pequeño recuerdo que no se hablaba de Schweiz contigo.

Austria frunce el ceño sin entender eso.

—Primero estuviste años enojado con él, luego vino la época en que estuvo con Frankreich, luego al fin dejo de estar con él y estuvo contigo, luego pelearon en la segunda guerra y al final pasaron muchos años de no saber cómo hacer que viniera de nuevo. De hecho, creo que cuando al fin se casaron esto fue como... Pfff, al fin.

—Mmmm...

—¿No te convence?

—Es que no me suena nada familiar, es complicado tener tanta historia con tanta gente y no ser consciente de ello.

—Mmm. Entiendo. No sé, ¿quieres más música o algo?

—Ja. Eso ayudaría mucho.

—Hmm... Yo soy bueno para escuchar tu música, no tanto para producirla. ¿Puedo tararearte? ¿Servirá?

—No lo sé, en realidad. Puedes probar.

Y ahí va a tararearle a Beethoven. Para Elisa. La discusión eterna.

Austria se queda parado y le detiene levantando la mano buena. Hace un gesto para que se acerque, que el alemán hace.

—D-Desnúdate el brazo, arremángate.

Alemania parpadea extrañado aunque lo hace. El austriaco le agarra de la muñeca y pone la otra mano sobre su antebrazo.

—¿Es así? —mueve los dedos tocando el piano sobre él.

Ese movimiento reflejo que tiene con la mano de tocar mientras piensa, justo "Para Elisa".

Levanta las cejas y relaja un poco el semblante porque esto es mucho muy parecido al Austria que conoce. Le pone la otra mano en el hombro en un movimiento un poco bastante íntimo, aunque natural. La levanta un poco más y coloca un dedo en su barbilla haciendo que gire la cara.

—Habitualmente tocas esto mientras piensas, ni siquiera miras las teclas.

Los ojos violetas se vuelven a los suyos mirándole con intensidad.

—He estado moviendo las manos casi todo el tiempo, es por esto...

Y es que NO crean que Alemania no siente una tremenda tensión sexual, aunque no tiene idea que la siente. Austria se humedece los labios sin estar del todo seguro de qué ocurre entre ellos (y asusta y desespera a partes iguales que lo haya conseguido antes con Alemania que con Suiza).

—Tienes dedos largos y fuertes —es el único comentario que hace el rubio. Austria deja de moverlos y se los pone sobre el brazo haciéndole una suave caricia. Y es que le eriza la piel.

Alemania traga saliva y aparta la mirada porque de todos modos la aclaración de "tú y yo nunca" ha sido muy clara. Carraspea y le suelta.

—¿No hay ningún aparato que se escuche bien?

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo y carraspea con fuerza.

—Están tus audífonos y tu reproductor —murmura sonrojadito—. Te los traeré.

—Oh, menos mal —suspira—. Danke.

—Tengo que ir a casa por ellos... ¿Sabes cuándo saldrás? Está el piano también.

—No creo que pueda tocar el piano —le muestra su mano herida—. Ni tampoco el violín —da gracias que está desmemoriado y os estáis ahorrando el DRAMA. Levanta la mano y le toma la muñeca de la mano herida. La mira.

Austria traga saliva y la aparta, escondiéndola con la otra mano, porque le duele.

—¿No deberías tenerla enyesada o algo? ¿Ya te la revisó Schweiz?

—Nein, no... No quiero que lo haga, es lo que más me duele.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Si te acordaras de todo quizás no dejarías que nadie te la tocara más que él —comenta bajándose la manga.

—He notado que nadie me da la mano.

—Tú no das la mano para que nadie te apriete de más.

Parpadea un par de veces y se mira las manos.

—En general no tocas mucho a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? —piensa en su madre que no ha parado de tocarlo casi ni un segundo (y que ha sido un poco agobiante).

—¿Espacio vital? No somos mucho de tocarnos como Frankreich.

—Frankreich...

—El nunca para de tocar a la gente, me pone nervioso.

—No entiendo a Frankreich. ¿Es el rubio del pelo así, verdad? —describe con un movimiento en el aire.

—Yo tampoco. Ja. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Se parece a Spanien pero... es diferente. Hay algo en él que no sé... me tensa

—Bueeeno —carraspea—. Es Frankreich

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Él es así como... El amor platónico de algunas personas —mío no.

—Mmmm...

—Was?

—¿Mío?

—Ehhh... —se rasca la cabeza porque... es Francia. Aunque... Es Francia—. En parte sí, en parte le odias.

—Pero... es mi hermano o algo así ¿no? —es que se parece un montón a Galia.

—Ja. Los dos son hijos de Galia. De eso nos acabamos de enterar hace poco.

Austria suspira porque es complicado. Todo esto es complicado y necesita pensar y organizarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa un poco... Personal? —pregunta Alemania.

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué imaginas de tu vida con lo que has visto?

—Sinceramente, nada.

Asiente porque le parece lógico.

—Yo creo que eres feliz —resume—. Y hay mucha gente que te aprecia.

—¿Qué debería imaginar?

—Una vida tranquila tocando el piano, peleando con Preussen, hablando conmigo y molestando a Schweiz.

—¿Peleando con Preussen y molestando a Schweiz?

—Eso haces diario.

—No me imagino siendo capaz de pelear con nadie —se mira a sí mismo y hasta él se sabe débil.

—No pelear a golpes, pelear a gritos.

Frunce el ceño, tampoco le gusta esa idea.

—Duermes, Preussen llega en la mañana y te grita a través de la puerta, gritas de vuelta, bajas a desayunar, hablamos un poco, haces... Lo que sea que haces en el día —misterio— y vas en la tarde a ver a Schweiz.

—Mmmm —se lo piensa.

—Ahora tenemos todos una vida tranquila.

—No suena muy tranquilo estar peleando y molestando a gente.

—Lo es, creo que te parece relajante molestar a la gente en general.

—¿De verdad? ¿Molestar cómo?

—Cualquier manera que se te ocurra.

Austria le mira no muy seguro porque eso le aclara poco.

—Es como un pasatiempo. Eso y regañarles a todos —y a ti no...—, y castigarles a todos.

—Regañarles y castigarles... eso tiene que ver con lo de la figura paterna, claro.

—Bueeeno.

—Was?

—Te gusta.

—¿Me gusta el qué? ¿Regañar y castigar?

—Completamente.

—Was? Como me va a gustar eso, si se tiene que castigar y regañar a alguien es porque ha sido malo —esa forma de poner las cosas, Austria... te van a traer una fusta. Alemania carraspea sonrojándose un poquito.

—Ehm... Ja. Para ti todos han sido malos.

Le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Te gusta el asunto de hacer sufrir a los demás, no me mires así.

—Hacer... sufrir —repite y le sale un tono muy parecido a si mismo de maestro de escuela. Alemania carraspea otra vez.

—Justamente así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así, con ese tono de voz y esa cara —carraspeo. El moreno se revuelve y se lleva una mano a la cara porque no estaba notándose hacer nada raro—. Tienes esta manera estricta y dura de decir las cosas que haces que uno se sienta de este tamaño otra vez —señala a un poco altura del suelo.

—¿Y eso me gusta?

—Debe gustarte, así vas por el mundo todo el tiempo.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa valorándolo para compararlo con las otras cosas que recuerda un poco.

—Así eres tú.

—Suena un poco a esas prácticas sexuales de castigos... ¿sabes?

Alemania se sonroja más porque a él le ENCANTAN. Austria levanta las cejas al notar el sonrojo.

—Ehm... Esas prácticas, ja.

—¿Eso es lo que me gusta?

—A ti... N-Nein, desgraci... Ehm... Nein, no creo. Creo. No te he visto nunca en un video hacer eso.

—¿En un video? —esos los tiene Prusia escondidos para su uso personal. Selección secreta privada personal e intransferible.

—Ah, ese asunto de los vídeos de Ungarn.

—¿Cuáles videos de Ungarn?

—Ungarn hace unos vídeos... De todo. Especialmente tuyos haciendo... Cosas. Esto es raro.

—¿Míos haciendo... cosas? ¿Cuáles cosas?

—Todas las cosas, pero en especial las sexuales.

—Was? —se sonroja, incrédulo.

—Tiene una biblioteca tuya con Schweiz. Pero... Cientos. Todos los guarda —se encogerse hombros porque para él ahora es todo muy común y normal.

—P-pero...

—Was?

—Eso está mal, ¿por qué tiene esas cosas?

—¿Mal? Bueno... Es Ungarn, a ella le gustas, en general con cualquier chico, todos lo sabemos.

—Pero ella es... ella es la que fue... nein?

—¿Tu esposa? Ja, desde entonces tenía esos gustos, creo... Ella era tu mejor amiga antes de casarte con ella y de hecho sigue siendo tu mejor amiga mujer —porque yo soy tu mejor amigo hombre.

—¿No es un poco enfermizo que mi ex mujer tenga videos de mis... relaciones íntimas con otra persona?

—Mmmm ¿enfermizo? Bueeeeno, es algo que siempre le ha gustado, eso de los... Gays.

—¡Pero yo era su marido!

—Mmm... ¿Y?

—Pues que es un poco... como si siguiera... interesada.

—¿En ti? Bueno, nah. Está con Preussen y son tal para cual, contigo es algo un poco más... Lo de los vídeos y verte desnudo...

Austria le mira con cara de circunstancias porque puede decir lo que quiera pero que tu ex quiera verte desnudo suena a lo que suena... aunque luego resulta que la gente resucita y esa clase de COSAS.

—¿Y qué piensa Schweiz de ello? —pregunta por el bien de todos porque no queremos meterlos en esa clase de problemas.

—Ah, él no sabe.

—¿No sabe?

—Nein, tenemos prohibido decirle.

—¿Prohibido?

—Ja. No podemos decir nada.

—¿Por?

—¿Te mata si se entera?

—¿A mí?

—Claro, si lo hace es porque tú la dejas.

—¿Yo la dejo?—es que no puede ni creerlo.

—Desde luego, si hasta posas.

Levanta las cejas sin poder creerlo... y no solo eso, también habla con Prusia y Hungría poniendo caras a las cámaras.

—¿Cómo podría ver esos videos?

—Pídeselos, debe traer algunos en su celular. Ella o Liechtenstein.

Austria se humedece los labios y asiente. Lo terrorífico además es cómo a todos les parece que verte tener sexo con Suiza es SUPER normal, así como ver crecer la hierba o que el cielo es azul.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra le mira de reojo en el ascensor y Suiza se mira los pies, concentrado y tristeando.

—Ehm... ¿quieres hablar?

—Esto es una pesadilla.

—Ya me imagino.

—No, no creo que te lo imagines —niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos—. No tienes idea... Quizás debería irme a casa.

—Why? —le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Porque ya sé cómo acaba esto, ya sé cómo acaba por quinientos años más. Lo detesto. LO DETESTO.

—¿Cómo crees que acaba?

—Con él ignorándome los próximos quinientos años.

—¿Ignorándote, por?

—Porque Österreich es idiota.

—Mmmm...

—No es la primera vez que esto pasa, de hecho. Es absolutamente increíble que esto sea una copia calca del siglo trece. Y… no, nunca más.

—¿Pero irte no es lo que hiciste en el siglo trece?

—Justamente. Porque no le soporto.

—Y si quieres que pase algo distinto a lo que pasó entonces, ¿no deberías hacer algo distinto a lo que hiciste entonces?

—Matarle es demasiado.

—No estaba pensando en eso —bajan del ascensor y entran a la cafetería del hospital.

—Ah ¿no? —entra pasándose las manos por el pelo. No recuerda, literal, cuando comió por última vez. No desayunó en casa.

—No —se acerca al buffet a por algo de comer.

—¿Qué era lo que pensabas? ¿Qué me quedara como un imbécil a suplicarle?

—No... Pero él odia a France porque estuvo contigo ¿no? Fue entonces cuando vino por ti. ¿Y si le pedimos a France?

—¿A France? —le mira levantando las cejas y sonrojándose considerablemente mas.

—Pues... ¿prefieres a alguien más?

Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo solo? Parece que nunca es suficiente...

—¿Quién sabe? Seguro France sería igual —susurra.

—Lo odio... Les odio. ¡No entiendo nunca qué más es lo que quiere! ¡Si SABE que el idiota de Spanien...!

—¿Sabe que Spain qué? Tal vez si Romano besara a Spain frente a él...

—¿Y por qué tengo que esperar a que Spanien le rechace? Spanien, luego Ungarn, luego todos los demás... ¡Y al final estoy yo! Quizás ya sería hora de entender que en realidad llevo toda la vida forzando a que esto pase cuando el simplemente tiene otros intereses.

—Sigo pensando que irte es lo que hiciste la última vez.

—Es lo más digno. Mucho más digno que solo quedarme y dejarle pasar por encima de mí, porque va a pasar por encima de mí —se sienta con la bandeja enfrente después de pagar.

—Y si... ¿le entras a él con más fuerza?

—¿Le entro? ¿A qué te refieres? England, ¡ni siquiera me ve! Y no es que esté interesado en que me vea —agrega enfurruñado en una débil defensa.

—Pues no lo sé, llevarle flores y todas esas cosas.

—Nein. Nein, no puedo además llevarle flores —niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

—¿Y besarle?

—¿Besarle a... Él? ¿Yo? —juguetea un poco con la comida, sonrojadito—. Eso... Es suplicarle.

—¡No! Mira, si no se acuerda de nada, no se acuerda de cómo es un beso, si tú le das el primero... no importa lo que hagan los demás, tu beso será el primero.

Suiza vacila un poquito con esa perspectiva.

—Es forzarle a algo que no quiere...

—No sabes si no quiere y él tampoco lo sabe, solo es recordárselo.

—¿Y si no se acuerda? —susurra—. Nunca más de nada...

—¡Está acordándose de cosas!

—Aun acordándose esto me hace pensar que hay algo muy básico y muy profundo entre él yo que NO funciona bien. No es normal que no se acuerde de mí, cuando creo que yo le recordaría a él lo PRIMERO.

—No puedes basar tu relación entera en la reacción de un hombre enfermo, es una locura.

Suiza suspira sintiéndose MAL con su propia declaración. Idiota del todo. Y como esa declaración, últimamente hacia todas las necesarias sin cuidarse en lo absoluto. Él quería a Austria y hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún pelo en la lengua para profesarlo a los cuatro vientos sin notar lo idiota que sonaba.

—Puedo cuando esto es la esencia de una relación... Estúpida —suelta el tenedor y carraspea un poco—. E-En realidad es posible que e-esté exagerando.

—Os habéis casado, Switzerland. ¿Cómo puede ser una relación estúpida en esos términos?

—¡No, no es verdad! ¡F-Fue una boda por conveniencia!

—¿Conveniencia?

—Yes! Yo no le quiero NADA, ¿vale? De hecho, le detesto.

Inglaterra suspira. El mayor le da un trago a su bebida habiéndole dado solo un par de probadas a la comida.

—Además me parece de lo más... injusto —murmura sin mirarle.

—¿Por?

—Finalmente, después de muchos años de muchas complicaciones, había logrado... Llegar a cierto punto de normalidad, estabilidad y tranquilidad con él. Y esto va a volver a cambiarlo todo —se lamenta un poco.

—Depende, tal vez si le recuerdas lo que le llevó a ese punto... no deja de ser injusto pero qué no lo es.

—No lo es para Spanien ni para Ungarn —niega con la cabeza—. No lo es y nunca lo va a ser, ya sería hora de resignarse. Todo esto es MUY desesperante y me hace portarme también como si me... Afectara demasiado.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Destruir tu matrimonio por esto?

—Nein —niega suavemente con la cabeza, suspirando—, pero... Esto no lo hace a propósito Österreich, es incontrolable. Eso no deja de hacer que esté mal... Y no deja de hacer que me plantee algunas cosas.

—Prometiste cuidarle en la enfermedad, creo que deberías hacerlo y... cuando esté bien, marcharte si es lo que quieres. Al menos así serás fiel a tu palabra, aunque él no quiera o no lo merezca. No lo haces por él, sino por lo que vale tu palabra.

El problema es que... Ni siquiera tan en el fondo le parece que si lo merece.

—No podría no cuidarle —admite.

—Entonces no puedes irte.

—England... —le mira y se le ponen un poco brillantes los ojos. El nombrado le mira—. Tú sabes por qué... —se revuelve un poquito—. ¿Tú sabes si te aprecia mucha gente?

—¿A mí? —piensa en Francia y sus niños—. Algunas personas...

Suiza se lo piensa un poco más.

—Siento que nunca es suficiente —murmura.

—Hombre, si no lo fuera no se habría casado contigo, ¿no?

Aprieta los ojos.

—A veces quisiera entender todo esto de mejor manera.

—La verdad, yo me alegro de que a pesar de no recordar nada no haya dicho en voz alta lo del bolero.

—W-Was? No tenía nada que decir del bolero —decídete, Suiza.

—No, por eso... I mean, todos sabemos que eso es como... bueno, vuestra canción de sexo o algo así. Menos mal que no les ha dicho a France, Spain y Prussia... solo faltaba.

—¡No es nuestra canción de sexo! —chilla todo indignado con las orejas rooooojas.

—Es Prussia el que lo dice, estoy seguro que la han tocado expresamente por eso—levanta las manos inocente.

—¡No es que seamos unos pervertidos que tengamos sexo!

La respuesta que aparece en la mente de Inglaterra AUTOMATICAMENTE es "quizás ese es el problema, que no lo sois" pero se abstiene.

—Ehm... well.

Suiza suspira y aprieta los ojos.

—Siento todas estas ridiculeces.

—No, no... Estás tenso y nervioso, es normal, no pasa nada. Para eso he venido contigo.

—Eres siempre un buen amigo y lo agradezco —asiente todo propio, aunque lo dice con sinceridad, sorprendido de ser él el que OTRA vez necesite ayuda del inglés y no al revés... la gente solía requerirle a él y el luchaba por no necesitar a nadie... antes. Antes de salir de nuevo al mundo, antes de... Austria. A pesar de todo, la vida era mejor ahora que se llevaban bien y no podía negarlo, aunque ahora mismo estuviera nervioso y hablara de dejarle.

Inglaterra le sonríe.

—¿De verdad crees que lo del beso funcionaría? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos un instante antes de sonrojarse, girando la cara.

—Tal vez... quizás deberíamos subir ahora, apuesto a que se han ido todos a comer y lo han dejado solo. Será más fácil.

Eso mismo estaba pensando Suiza, en realidad, así que asiente a la idea. Así que aprovechando que ya han comido algo, recogen las bandejas y vuelven arriba, en donde está Alemania explicándole a Austria lo último de los videos cuando Suiza toca la puerta del cuarto.

—Adelante —permite Austria.

—Hallo? —desde que entra... Se sonroja. El moreno no necesita ni girarse a mirarle para sonrojarse un poco también.

—Ah! Schweiz! Hablábamos de ti —Alemania carraspea.

—Ja, que oportuno.

—Ha-Hallo... —balbucea el suizo y Austria le mira de reojo un instante. Suiza entra al cuarto mirando a Alemania un instante—. ¿Podrías salir?

—Ah, me voy yo también —decide Inglaterra.

Alemania mira a Austria un segundo de reojo, carraspea y se sale. Y piensa en la voz de Prusia de "se lo que vas a haceeeer".

Suiza mira fijamente hacia la cama respirando profundamente varias veces mientras Alemania e Inglaterra salen del cuarto, con el corazón aceleradísimo. Aun con todo no se retracta ni se arrepiente. Se acerca con paso decidido a la cama.

—Has... vuelto —comenta Austria mirándole.

—No aun lo bastante —susurra subiéndose de un salto a la cama y yendo directamente a darle un beso en los labios tratando de aprovechar el factor sorpresa, sabiendo que como hable con él diez segundos va a arrepentirse.

Austria levanta las cejas asustándose y acabando planchado contra el cojín con ello. Suiza le acaricia un poco el pelo y le besa lo mejor que puede, considerablemente más delicado de lo que parecería para alguien que acaba de saltar a la cama.

Austria se sonroja un poco aun pensando en lo que ha recordado y lo que han estado hablando... y la verdad es que Suiza sabe bien cómo es que le gusta que le bese, así que pronto Austria se pierde un poco bastante dejándose llevar por instinto.

A Suiza se le acelera mucho más el corazón pero cuando el austríaco le responde y se relaja del todo permitiéndose a sí mismo simplemente sentir a Austria CERCA. Le abraza de la cintura por encima de las cobijas, cuidándose de no aplastarle ni lastimarle sin siquiera tener que pensar en ello acariciándole el pelo de la nuca con suavidad.

Suiza se separa un poquito con la respiración agitada y los labios rojitos y babeados. Austria se queda con los ojos cerrados y el corazón agitado.

—Ya sé que crees que hay gente mucho mejor para ti, pero yo te hago feliz, más feliz que ellos...—susurra—. Aunque no puedo demostrártelo en un día.

Austria abre los ojos y le mira. El rubio le da un beso suave en los labios otra vez.

—Cuando dije "'amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida"... Lo dije en serio, aunque tú no te acuerdes. Tú querrías que hiciera todo lo necesario hasta que pudieras recordar —agrega.

Se humedece los labios y es que eso suena bien.

—Y no voy a fallarte ahora solo porque tú no te acuerdas y me lastimas con cosas que son heridas fáciles de abrirse. Sí. Spanien lo es y Ungarn también y sí, me dan celos y no ayudo a que confíes en mí... Pero la verdad absoluta, la conozcas o no, es que yo te quiero a ti más que todos y me llevo mejor contigo que los otros, y lo sabrás.

—Lo estoy... notando.

Se separa un poco y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué estas notando?

—Todo eso.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Mucho —le sube la mano que tenía en su cintura y le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—Eso ya lo noté.

—Y por tu mano... ¿Sabes lo valiosa que es?

—Nein, déjala —la protege. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Confía en mí —le pide intentando que se la deje ver.

—Olvídala.

—Vale... Lo haremos a tu modo —suspira. Austria se relaja un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

El de ojos verdes le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a buscarle los labios, pareciéndole esa la única conexión que han tenido.

Austria no se aparta porque en realidad no es que no le haya gustado y Suiza vuelve a relajarse con esto, separándose un poquito más tarde.

—E-El bolero... Creo que es importante que sepas lo que pasa con él.

El moreno levanta las cejas... y le parece interesante escucharle, antes de decir nada.

—Es... Una pieza que a veces usamos en momentos íntimos.

—¿Para qué?

—Por el ritmo que tiene.

—Mmmm...

—Y porque pasó una vez... Y luego otra vez...

—¿Eso es lo que te gusta?

—¿A mí?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¡A ti también te gusta! Esto no es individual, es NUESTRA canción del sexo.

—Canción del sexo…

—Canción de nosotros, no es que A MI me guste, es una canción que debería recordarte a cosas conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—Por un momento pensé que sí te habías acordado de mi —confiesa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Con el bolero... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿O te acordaste de mí en otro momento?

—Nein.

Suspira.

—No en otro momento, quiero decir —aparta la cara.

—Oh... ¡Ohhh! —se sonroja.

Austria carraspea y se sonroja un poco también.

—¡Me recuerdas! —es que a la vez es muy importante.

—Bueno... no exactamente.

—¿No?

—No es como si supiera quienes sois, solo tengo... flashes de vosotros en momentos haciendo cosas. Pero son aislados y no tienen mucho sentido por sí mismos.

—¿Y qué flashes tienes conmigo?

Le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿E-Esos... Fla-flashes?

—En fin... —no responde.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿De qué?

—De todo esto... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—He pedido que me traigan más música. Ese chico rubio... Deutschland? Va a traerme unos auriculares.

—Y entonces nunca vamos a volver a hablar contigo.

—Was?

—Vas a quedarte toda la vida oyendo música —es una especie de broma.

—Hombre, espero que no.

—Yo creo que no te conoces a ti mismo. Me parece bien, es lo que pretendía yo hacer en cuanto entré a verte, pero me tiraste el teléfono.

—Sonaba mal, me daba dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora te podré poner la música de la boda —le acurruca un poquito.

—Tal vez la recuerde entonces.

—Por ahora, si no recuerdas... Yo te di tu primer beso —sonríe.

—Suenas orgulloso —le mira de reojo. Suiza se esconde un poco.

—No es verdad.

Austria parpadea, dejándole hacer.

—Pero no te lo dio Spanien ni Ungarn ni nadie más... Te lo di yo y me respondiste.

—Eres un poco contradictorio.

—Tú eres un idiota —protesta de vuelta.

—Was? —frunce el ceño.

—Tienes que decir "no soy idiota, soy molesto"

—¿"No soy idiota, soy molesto"?

—Suena un poco más burlón... Te hace gracia que te llame idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Sabes que lo digo por rabia, no porque crea que eres un idiota —le explica lo mejor que puede.

—Rabia...

—Rabia porque si me llamas contradictorio es para molestarme, porque... En un estado normal me conocerías y sabrías por qué es que no estoy orgulloso.

—¿No lo estás?

—Ugh! Nein, no lo estoy.

—Aun pienso que suenas como si lo estuvieras.

—Ese es justo el punto por el cual eres un idiota.

—Mmmm…

Se le esconde un poco más.

—Me da vergüenza

—¿En serio?

—Nein! —se esconde más. Austria sonríe un poco—. Hueles a Österreich.

—Me han dicho que ese es mi nombre.

—Lo es —le da un beso en el cuello.

—Puede que por eso te parezca que huelo a ello.

—Es el nombre el del olor —le aprieta un poco más contra si—. El nombre te da el olor. Yo creo más bien que hueles tú porque eres tú, aunque no te acuerdes. Es de las primeras cosas que recuerdo en la vida.

Inglaterra golpea la puerta, porque, veréis queridos, le habéis dejado fuera solo con Alemania, lo que siempre genera cierta tensión. Suiza se sobresalta un poco pero para sorpresa de todos en vez de bajarse de la cama se esconde maaaas en Austria.

—Adelante —Austria no le echa.

Alemania entra detrás de Inglaterra, que levanta sus grandes cejas al verlos a los dos en la cama, pero no hace comentarios.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeno, por fin! Esto parece un buen adelanto, Suiza! Frueza! Solo un poco más! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

—Hello.

—Oh —suelta atrás de él Alemania.

—Ehm... ¿O-Os dejamos solos un rato más? —pregunta Inglaterra sin estar seguro.

—No es lo que parece —se oye la voz de Suiza a lo lejos, apagada por el cuello de Austria.

Alemania carraspea mirando a Austria en una escena bastante familiar, no diremos que no. Austria les mira sonrojándose un poco. Alemania se sonroja en reflejo.

—No, no, está bien, pasad.

—Mmmm —Suiza protesta un poco en su cuello sin moverse.

—Y e-entonces ya te has a-acordado de Schweiz.

—Más o menos, es complicado todo esto—decide mejor hacer como si nada.

—Ah, eso está bien —asegura Inglaterra—. Era un poco preocupante.

—Y no debe ser tan más o menos si están los dos en la cama. ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?

—Es tan más o menos como digo, solamente se ha sentado aquí, no veo cual sea el problema. No he hablado con el médico.

—Ningún problema, ninguno —responde Alemania inocente—. ¿Y vas a ir a casa saliendo o te quedarás con Schweiz?

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso tampoco.

Suiza se tensa notoriamente con la pregunta.

—Ven a mi casa... —susurra Suiza en su cuello—. Es tu casa también.

—Yo solo digo que Berlín es un lugar más familiar para ti, con más gente que te ayudará a recordar mejor.

—Os agradezco a los dos vuestro ofrecimiento.

—Berlín no te es tan familiar... Y ahí está Preussen!

—¿No es una buena idea ir con Preussen? —pregunta.

—Claro que no. Cuídate de él, de France... Y de Spanien.

—¿De... Spanien?

—Ellos tres son amigos. Inseparables. No hay nada que pudiera hacer Spanien que perjudique a los otros dos.

Alemania le escribe un mensaje a Prusia para decirle que ya ha hablado con Austria y si ya vienen de comer.

—Mmmm... —no está muy convencido porque parecen celos otra vez. Suiza se separa un poquitín.

—Todos más o menos te respetan y no es que te peguen ni nada, pero ellos tres... No confías en ellos.

—No parece que no sean confiables.

—Los tres tocaron el bolero para que te acordaras de algo vergonzoso.

—Tú trataste de silbarlo en el baño.

—Recuerdo específicamente haberte impedido abrir la puerta y salir. Mira... Yo trato de llevarlo bien con todos y ser del todo neutral. No digo que no les hables, solo te explico que tú no le confías a Preussen absolutamente nada.

—Es más complicado que eso nada más así, no recuerdo nada malo—y el problema real de esto es que has metido a España porque no tendría tantos problemas con Prusia solo.

—Quizás puedas simplemente probarles y ver qué pasa.

—¿Probarles cómo?

—No lo sé. Quizás también puedas confiar un poco en ellos esta vez y ver que no es tan terrible —valora tratando de ser objetivo y pensando en el asunto de Galia.

—Mmm... Aun eres contradictorio.

—Estoy tratando de ser objetivo. Sé que te dije que no confiaras en ellos, pero estoy pensándolo mejor. Y quizás... Se pueda tener un punto intermedio. Confía cuanto quieras, solo debes saber que tú, con memoria, no confías en ninguno de los tres.

—¿Por qué no?

—Preussen... Es tu rival de toda la vida. Desde que éramos niños. Y es muy latoso, siempre está buscando liarla... Además tú te casaste con Ungarn, vives en su casa —se encoge de hombros.

Mira a Alemania con eso porque él le ha dado una imagen distinta. Alemania carraspea un poco porque tampoco es que lo que diga Suiza no sea lo que es.

—Spanien... es amigo de los otros dos, así que me parece que solo por eso...

—En realidad France apreciaría que no le odiaras —suelta Inglaterra. Austria le mira.

—¿Lo haría? —pregunta Suiza un poco curioso.

—Yo creo que sí. En realidad os parecéis bastante y tal vez podríais ser buenos amigos o aliados —responde pensando que además así no tendrían tanta tensión sexual.

—¿A-Aliados? England! —Alemania protesta un poco, solo de pesar en la perspectiva.

—What? ¡Sabes que es verdad!

—Sabes lo TERRIBLE que sería que hicieran una alianza.

—¿Terrible por?

—Porque los dos son... no lo sé. Solo me falta que alguien exhorte a Frankreich a trabajar menos.

—¿Disculpa? —protesta Austria

—Ni me digas "disculpa" de esa manera. Tu no trabajas, punto y él trabaja lo absolutamente mínimo indispensable, no es como que necesite pretextos para no trabajar.

—No entiendo del todo eso.

—Es verdad que tú no trabajas como el resto —confirma Suiza.

—¿Entonces?

—Vives... Entre Deutschland y yo administramos tus cosas —resume Suiza en conclusión.

—No os vendrá de nuevo entonces a los dos.

—Pero Frankreich ya tiene bastante sin... bueno, es igual, sé amigo de Frankreich si quieres, quizás podríamos manejarlo mejor —resuelve Alemania.

—Sería raro que fueras amigo de France, creo que jamás lo has sido —comenta Suiza imaginándoselo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ehh... —se sonroja un poco Suiza.

—Frankreich estuvo con Schweiz —declara Alemania sin querer dar ya más vueltas.

—A mí no me parece que fuera tan raro... aunque France quiere acostarse contigo —suelta Inglaterra con más rabia de la que quisiera, haciendo sonrojar a Austria que estaba mirando a Alemania con eso.

—Was?! —chilla Suiza y como Francia se entere de esta conversación va a MATARTE, Inglaterra.

—Es un imbécil —se cruza de brazos. Austria les mira a todos. Alemania se sonroja un poco aunque frunce el ceño.

—Tu CLARAMENTE NO te quieres acostar con France —asegura Suiza.

Austria le mira de reojo sin estar tan seguro de que no.

—¡Y France NO estuvo conmigo! —agrega.

Inglaterra es quien pone los ojos en blanco ahora.

—Como verás todos son de cascos bastante ligeros —comenta Alemania. Son. Él no.

Y todo sería lógico si no acabara de pasar lo de Helvetia. Austria suspira porque apenas si aún relaciona caras con nombres.

—Aun no le he visto en mis recuerdos.

—¡Ah! Eso. Es verdad. Fui al coche por esto —indica Alemania sacando sus propios audífonos Esennheiser de su estuche—. ¡Es una suerte que los trajera!

El austriaco se mueve un poco para tomarlos, sin quitar a Suiza, que se asoma un poquito pensando que es ABSOLUTAMENTE IRREAL estar acostado en la cama con Austria, abrazándole, mientras hay más personas en el cuarto. Se sonroja aún más y se le esconde otra vez.

—Me parece que puedes escuchar lo que intentaba mostrarte de Preussen hace un rato...

—Bien —se pone uno a cada oído.

Suiza se acurruca a pesar de todo sintiéndose un poco mejor de tenerle así de cerca y ahí va ahora si Rammstein.

Austria aprieta los ojos escuchando y piensa que no va a poder aguantar esto demasiado rato tal como tiene la cabeza. Alemania le mira interesado y sonríe un poquito de lado al verle la cara.

Se concentra más y en realidad el principal problema es que es demasiado estridente y el ritmo es bastante plano, pero aparte de eso... hay algo que le gusta. Recuerda la voz de Prusia gritando y golpeando muebles.

Alemania lo apaga unos instantes más tarde.

—¿Y bien?

—Sonaría mejor con otro tipo de instrumento.

—¿Y te has acordado de Preussen o no? —Alemania el sensible.

—Ja, creo, ¿suele gritarla o algo así?

—Como todo en esa casa... —protesta Suiza.

—¿Todos gritan?

—Todo el tiempo para todas las cosas —sigue Suiza—. Bueno, Italien gritaba un poco...

Inglaterra les escucha en plan... espionaje internacional a las malvadas fuerzas del eje.

—... ahora la casa es más tranquila.

—Bueno, estando Austria en el hospital... —badum tss, Inglaterra.

—Eh? —Alemania levanta una ceja sin entenderlo bien.

Austria carraspea sin entender del todo en plan "pasemos un tupido velo".

—Ya vienen todos los demás —indica Alemania.

—¿Dónde puedo oír música? —pregunta Austria porque Alemania se ha llevado su teléfono consigo donde había puesto a Rammstein. Suiza, el eteeeeerno Suiza... saca el suyo.

—Puedo prestarte el mío.

—Danke —le sonríe Austria.

Suiza le sonríe un poco porque le ha sonreído y esta vez esto se siente bastante más natural y agradable. Se acurruca un poco mejor completamente apalancado arriba de la cama sin tener la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí. Y este es Austria... Chibi!Austria.

—Pon esa... esa ahí que dice "SundO".

—¿Quieres uno? —le ofrece un auricular.

Suiza sonríe levemente y asiente, tomándolo, poniéndoselo y quitándose los zapatos dispuesto a meterse bajo las cobijas a hacerse bolita. Gracias, Austria, ahora tenemos aquí a Chibi!Suiza.

Inglaterra les mira INCREDULO.

Alemania levanta una ceja y es que olvídense un poco de ellos, igual que hacen otras cosas muy mal, también son extremadamente buenos para hacerse pequeñas burbujitas en las que solo existen ellos dos. Porque Suiza ya se ha olvidado de que estaba angustiado o que si Austria se acuerda de él o no teniendo sexo con el bolero, en realidad ahora mismo ya le da lo mismo lo que piensa Austria con el bolero, con tal de que confíe de nuevo en él y tengan cosas en común.

Austria pone la música que le ha pedido y en realidad, que Alemania haya dicho que ya probó a estar con todas esas personas y al final eligió a Suiza ha ayudado un poco porque tal vez no confía del todo en los demás, pero sí en su criterio.

Y la ventaja de confiar un poquito en Suiza es que Suiza se relaja del todo, y es otra vez con muchísima facilidad del todo dulce y amable y cariñoso... creo que hasta les tapa a ambos arriba de la cabeza con la sábana y le habla en susurritos dulces.

Cosa que lleva aún más arriba las cejas de Inglaterra.

Alemania mira a Inglaterra de reojo porque además... el nunca jamás en su vida les ha visto en este estado de dulzura en lo absoluto.

—Ehh... ¿y qué? ¿Se van a quedar ahí? —había olvidado que eran los hermanitos hermanitos...

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros, nerviosito también.

—Ehm... qui-quizás pueda ir a... ehh... no sé, a ver... si ya vienen.

—¡No me vas a dejar aquí solo con ellos! —chilla en un susurro en protesta.

—¿Pues qué quieres que me quede contigo acompañado?

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pensando que como les oiga una risita más va a ir a avergonzar a Suiza EXPRESAMENTE. Alemania carraspea porque... suena una risita más.

—Vamos los dos a buscarles.

—¿Tu conmigo? —eso podría sonar menos incómodo.

—Puedo ir yo y tú te quedas.

—No voy a quedarme yo con ellos dos haciendo... Lo que sea que están haciendo que es tan... ¡Raro!

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Míralos!

Se mueven un poco debajo de las cobijas para acomodar un poquito mejor a Austria antes de poner la pieza apropiada y Alemania arruga la nariz porque esto es una locura, es casi como verles decirse "chuchi pachuchi pastelito de azúcar"

Inglaterra sale corriendo a la puerta por si Alemania decide hacerlo antes.

—Was? Nein! England! —protesta, pero él no se para, escapándose. Alemania... tú la ligas—. Verdammt! —protesta decidiendo irse a sentar a la sala de espera.

Lo que pasa es que pronto, bastante pronto Austria en su versión chibi mental, va a empezar a ser TODO lo que es cuando era así. Es decir, seguirá sincero y encantador... y mandón exigente y soberbio. Y el problema con Suiza poniéndose en la posición de chibi!Suiza, es que va a empezar por hacer exactamente lo que pide Austria. Así que va a ser cada vez peor, como siempre.

Así que ya le vemos a la mañana siguiente preparando al austriaco para salir del hospital... Empezando a estar HISTÉRICO con tantas instrucciones pero se va a tu casa como dijiste.

Suiza empaca todas las cosas, paga la cuenta, viene por Austria, cuida que no le incomode quien le cargue para la silla de ruedas. Mientras, él se queja básicamente de todo.

—Österreich... De verdad, algo en todo esto es positivo, quizás podrías intentar dejar de protestar de TODO —protesta Suiza de vuelta aunque intenta que las cosas vayan tranquilas a pesar de todo, haciendo lo mejor que puede para disminuir los quejidos. Para cuando llega a la casa está a PUNTO de estrangularle.

—Hace de verdad demasiado frío y estoy cansado. Es una casa con dos pisos, no sé si estés consciente que no puedo subir y bajar escaleras.

—No hace tanto frío, ya prendió Liechtenstein la calefacción y la chimenea, y si necesitas subir o bajar yo te cargaré —le hace un cariñito en el pelo sentándole en el sillón cerca del piano y poniéndole una gruesa manta en las piernas.

—Aquí estoy incómodo y no puedo moverme ni ir a ningún lado...

—Puedes ir a donde quieras. A ver, ¿qué querrías? —pregunta Suiza de verdad intentando que este más cómodo y tranquilo.

—No lo sé, no me agobies, solo es que me duele.

Frunce un poco el ceño con eso de no agobiarle.

—¿No ha disminuido el dolor? Al menos un poquito... En realidad no necesitas ir a muchos lugares... quizás pueda ponerte aquí abajo una cama, aunque arriba estarás mejor y es verdad que puedo bajarte cada vez que necesites.

—Las camas supletorias son incomodas, eso sí lo sé y si se me han pasado los efectos de los analgésicos es normal que me duela.

—Aun así ya lo tienes menos inflamado —razona otra vez con un suspiro—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Ja.

Suiza parpadea y toma aire por paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No recuerdo lo que me agrada.

—Cerveza es lo que suele gustarte. ¿Quieres? —pregunta volviendo a intentando no tensarse del todo.

—Pues ya te he dicho que ja.

—Cielos, discúlpame.

Austria suspira y vuelve a ponerse los auriculares, dispuesto a ignorarle hasta que de nuevo necesite algo.

Suiza frunce el ceño empezando a estar ligeramente harto de esto. Pero ahí se va por la cerveza poniendo un poco de queso junto en un plato. Vuelve un rato más tarde con una cerveza también para él y se sienta a su lado en la sala, sin recibir ni un atisbo de atención.

Se queda un par de minutos ahí en silencio y luego intenta que le haga caso.

—Österreich.

No hay caso porque está con la música.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y se va a trabajar con el ceño más fruncido de lo que quisiera

Y más lo vas a fruncir, querido, cuando te grite que quiere algo.

Pero Suiza suspira y va de buena gana a lo que sea que es lo que le pide, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable. Llevándole un cojín extra... Y unas mantas, y acomodándole para que el fuego le quede más lejos, preguntándole cómo se siente, volviendo a llevarle otra cosa de comer... Y entonces es que sonríe satisfecho... volviendo a no hacerle caso.

Aun con todos estos inconvenientes, Suiza sigue justificándole un poco en su cabeza, pensando que... Bueno, acaba de salir del hospital y aun se siente mal... Y no es que esté tan insoportable.

Para la comida baja un poco antes a ayudarle a Liechtenstein a prepararla, asegurándose que lo que hay de comer sea algo de lo que sabe que le gusta a Austria. De buena gana pone la mesa e incluso sale a buscar un par de Edelweiss para adornarla, volviendo con ellas todo sonrojado.

Austria no tarda mucho en pedir que se vaya para hablar con Liechtenstein a solas.

Suiza frunce el ceño a esto, porque le parece un poco fuera de lugar, preguntando de que tanto puede querer hablar con ella a solas y no obtiene una respuesta clara. Para ahorrarse la discusión toma un pan, lo remoja en el queso y sale del comedor hacia el jardín refunfuñando un poco por lo bajo.

Austria mira a Liechtenstein cuando Suiza sale

Ella le mira de vuelta en silencio esperando a que le diga lo que quiere decirle que no puede escuchar Suiza.

—Deutschland me ha hablado de unos videos.

Liechtenstein se sonroja ipso facto.

—Oh... Te habló de eso...

—Ja, me habló de eso.

—¿Quieres... Ver alguno?

—Ja, aunque no he logrado entender porque los tenéis.

—Ungarn los toma... Y bueno, ahora yo controlo las cámaras aquí.

—¿Aquí también hay?

—Sí. No en todos lados y no todo el tiempo pueden estar prendidas. Hay una ahí —señala donde—, acá, otras arriba y una en el cuarto.

—Dice Deutschland que tu bruder no lo sabe.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no lo sabe! Ni puede saberlo, te mata.

—¿A mí?

—Si supiera que tú nos dejas, sí.

—¿Por qué os dejo?

Liechtenstein inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no dejarnos? A todos nos gusta, a ti incluido. Es como... No sé, creo que te gusta que te vean —se sonroja un poco—, aunque no se te ve mucho.

—Bueno, porque a Schweiz no le agrada y no estoy seguro que no sea esto un poco enfermizo.

—De hecho a él se le ve mucho, me parece que lo colocas de la manera apropiada para que se vea.

—¿Lo coloco yo?

—A él cuando están... Mira, mejor te enseño —se le acerca, teléfono en la mano y selecciona entre varios vídeos que tiene por ahí.

Austria se acerca para ver y es uno de esos en donde están en el sillón de la sala, Suiza debajo completamente perdido y Austria en perfecta posición para que no se vea realmente nada.

—¿Quieres con sonido?

Austria está bastante bastante sonrojado ya solo con esto. Así... hasta con la boca abierta. Liechtenstein tan tranquila después de un rato lo quita y le pone otro, en la cama con Suiza arriba esta vez.

—Este me gusta mucho —da MIEDO la naturalidad y tranquilidad con que lo dice.

Austria se sonroja más, sin poder dejar de mirar en realidad.

—Hay muchos como este, pero es mi favorito porque a mi Bruder... —se le ven todos los músculos.

No estoy segura de que esté ni escuchando, en shock.

—¿Ya puedo volver o qué?—pregunta Suiza desde la puerta.

—NEIN!

Suiza levanta las cejas con el grito y es Liechtenstein la que le aborda ocultando lo que hacen.

—Ehh... Bru-Bruder... —susurra sin saber que decir esperando, como siempre, que Austria explique y arregle.

—Fuera, vete —señala Austria aún más sonrojado al verle.

—¡No me hables así! —protesta—. ¿Qué hacen?

—¡He dicho que te marches!

Suiza le mira fijamente unos instantes, frunce el ceño y se da la media vuelta hacia la puerta del jardín volviendo a irse azotándola. Austria se lleva las manos a la cara muy nervioso.

Liechtenstein mira a la puerta también muy nerviosa con que Suiza se haya ido, pero más aún con que pudiera haberles atrapado. Mira a Austria con cara de circunstancia.

—Cielos... —susurra.

—Quiero verlos —carraspea sin mirarla—. Esos y si hay alguno que sea de simple... convivencia o del día a día. Consíguemelos.

—Vale, hay todos, de todo... Te traeré la computadora —asiente y le mira—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con mein bruder?

—No lo sé. ¿Hay alguna forma para que se relaje y me dé un poco de tiempo?

—No sé si se haya ido más... Lejos. No sé... Tú sueles ser el que hace esas cosas —susurra.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Arreglarle y tranquilizarle.

—Como notarás, no sé muy bien cómo manejarle ahora mismo...

—Es que yo no... No estoy muy segura —suspira resignada yendo a las escaleras para buscarle la computadora antes de ir a buscar a Suiza.

Austria se queda ahí sin saber qué hacer con Suiza en realidad.

Liechtenstein baja unos minutos más tarde con la computadora y el disco duro externo, lo instala en la mesa del comedor. Le explica dónde está la librería donde puede ver los vídeos y como están en absoluto y estricto orden germano, digno de la hija del obsesivo compulsivo y el inventor de la letra helvética.

Austria asiente agradecido y decide que va a verlos hasta que Suiza vuelva. Le pide a ella que le avise cuando lo haga para pararlos. Suiza está gritando en los Alpes y dando un paseo laaaaargo, aunque tienes suerte, maldito austriaco, porque no se ha llevado suéter y eso le obliga a volver en una par de horas.

El problema es que para cuando Suiza vuelve, Austria está ya bastante excitado tras ver unos cuantos.

—¡Jum! —le saluda Suiza en la puerta, seco, con el ceño fruncido. Aunque la realidad es que se ha calmado ya bastante y ahora mismo solo le parece que ha de parecer enfadado. También le ha traído fresas de la montaña, porque Suiza es un dulce.

Austria está con la vista fija en la pantalla, los auriculares puestos y rojo como una de esas fresas.

Liechtenstein está lavando platos, muy pendiente de la puerta de entrada. Cuando ve a Suiza se apresura a intentar llamar la atención del austríaco aunque nota que dese donde está parado no va a poder ver la pantalla. Liechtenstein, ve a quitarle los auriculares o no se va a enterar.

Suiza frunce un poco más el ceño al ver que le ignora acercándose un par de pasos que tensan a Liechtenstein al ver que Austria no se entera siquiera. Ella también entra a la sala yéndose atrás de Austria y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—Bruder! Qué bueno que volviste—...susurra.

El austriaco da un salto cerrando el ordenador de golpe, lo que les hace a los dos hermanitos dar un buen salto.

—Was? ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Nada. Es privado. Voy a quedarme viéndolo.

—¿Nada? Además en la computadora de Liechtenstein... —la mira a ella, quien traga saliva.

—Son videos de conciertos, sigo intentando recuperar mi memoria.

Suiza se mete las manos en los bolsillos y le mira fijamente.

—No veo por qué eso sea privado. Ni digno de que me eches de MI PROPIA CASA hace un rato —establece.

—Eso sí es privado y más vale que no intervengas en mi intimidad —le señala muy serio, aun sonrojado.

—Estas... Sonrojado —susurra Suiza notándolo, y sonrojándose a juego.

—¿Y? —se sonroja más.

—¿Por qué lo estás? —da otros dos pasos a la mesa sin entender qué es lo que pasa. Liechtenstein les mira como a un partido de tenis.

—Eso es un asunto que no te atañe—el problema es que no sabe qué decir, porque necesita más información sobre todo, no puede de verdad controlarle, calmarle, ni manejarle. Mira a Liechtenstein por un poco de ayuda.

—Está viendo sus vídeos de él dirigiendo y le da vergüenza no tener ni idea —susurra Liechtenstein.

Austria asiente agradeciendo eso, porque ni siquiera sabía que tenían videos de él dirigiendo. Suiza mira al austríaco unos instantes fijamente y desfrunce el ceño.

—Österreich... No tienes que avergonzarte por ello —se le acerca con otra actitud mucho más dulce y conciliadora.

—Bueno, pero el caso es que así es, de modo que demando un poco de privacidad.

—Eso... Veo. Está bien. No lo sabes, pero me gusta el respeto a las cosas ajenas —asiente aun mirándole sonrojadito. Austria hace un gesto para que se marche entonces.

—¿Puedo... Sentarme aquí a arreglar un reloj mientras?

—Nein!

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Por qué? No hago ruido, lo prometo...

—Nein...

Suiza vuelve a fruncir el ceño porque le parece algo perfectamente razonable de pedir. Sentarse en su sala a arreglar un reloj mientras Austria veía sus vídeos. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? Además ya le había echado un rato atrás y no le había siquiera pedido disculpas o dado una explicación razonable.

—Esto no es justo de tu parte —protesta dándose la media vuelta hacia la cocina otra vez, quitándose el arma de cinto. Ir a disparar a unas latas seguramente le calmaría... Antes de salir se detiene en la puerta y se gira a mirar a Austria, quien no contesta nada, acercándose el ordenador.

—A las nueve se cena en esta casa y a las nueve vas a dejar de ver eso que estás viendo y a cenar conmigo y con Liechtenstein.

—Creo que voy a ir a Berlín.

Se le cae del todo la cara con esa declaración.

—Vas a ir a Berlín —repite y Liechtenstein traga saliva.

—Ja.

—¿Sabes? Ja. Creo que debes irte a Berlín —sentencia con la mente excesivamente lúcida de repente y el ceño fruncido, claro.

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo entonces.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir a Berlín? ¿Te parece que no te tratamos lo suficientemente bien? ¿No estás cómodo cuando se hace cada maldita cosa que pides?

—Nein, nada más necesito privacidad.

—En Berlín —le mira fijamente antes de hacer los ojos en blanco—. Vale, ve a Berlín y ten una mejor verdammt "privacidad". Solo quise hacer lo que hacemos siempre que es sentarme aquí a acompañarte.

—Está bien, siéntate.

Suiza suspira porque es que todo esto sigue sin fluir como debe, es casi como que el austríaco le diera muy amablemente permiso de hacerlo. Aun así, aun con la pistola en la mano, va a la cómoda de entrada y saca de ahí su caja de relojero. Se vuelve a la mesita baja de la sala donde suele siempre sentarse mientras el austríaco toca el piano o compone, mirando de reojo la mesa del comedor y por consiguiente al austríaco.

Austria decide tratar de ver videos un poco menos comprometidos y más cotidianos, pronto descubrirá que hay varios vídeos en el que de verdad pasa esto...

Suiza se calma en cuanto empieza a armar el reloj, ignorando a Austria y concentrándose del todo en esta actividad. Y nadie te cree, Austria, con lo que te va estar haciendo y viendo cosas raras enfrente de quien más sin que ese alguien se entere... Que se sonroja cada vez más porque en realidad, aun en las cotidianas, le gusta su relación.

Sí, si no estás con él por nada, es bueno que empieces a enterarte.

Suiza cuidadosamente termina de armar el reloj. Estira el cuello y la espalda, algo cansado de estar sentado en el piso, guarda sus cosas en la caja ordenadamente y se levanta. El problema es que el austriaco no se entera con los auriculares.

Suiza igual guarda su caja y se acerca a la mesa de comedor intentando de nuevo estar pacífico y de buen humor. Y le mete un SUSTO.

—Lo siento, ¡calma!

—¡No te estoy oyendo!

—¡Pues no pasa nada! ¡No te estoy espiando!

Igual cierra el ordenador y frunce el ceño.

—Es hora de cenar...

—Bien... bien.

—¿Qué te apetece cenar? Hay queso con pan y embutidos... Y he traído —se sonroja un poco pero no demasiado ya que bueno, Austria NO SABE según él—, fresas.

—Queso está bien —le mira e inclina la cabeza al notar el sonrojo—. ¿Y fresas?

—T-Te gustan las fresas —susurra desviando la mirada, aún más sonrojado. Austria se humedece los labios, entrecierra los ojos y decide probar.

—¿Y ese sonrojo?

—¡Ningún sonrojo! —replica sonrojándose más y poniéndose las manos en las mejillas. El moreno levanta una ceja al notar que ha funcionado.

—No tengo tan mala vista.

—¡S-Solo son fresas! —chillonea un poquito más. Es bastante simple, de hecho—. ¡¿Por qué habría de sonrojarme con eso?!

—Eso es justo lo que me pregunto.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con nada! ¡Y no me gusta!

—¿No te gusta?

—¡No! ¡No me gusta! ¡Y no hacemos nada con las fresas!

—Pues algo debemos hacer si las has traído.

—¡No las traje para eso!

—¿Para qué?

—¡Las traje para comer!

—Pues eso pensaba.

—¡Pues no pienses otra cosa!

—No lo hago, pero parece que tú sí.

—¡No! ¡No hay nada en que pensar!

—No lo parece con tus chillidos y sonrojos.

—Eso es porque tú me molestas.

—Nada más pregunto.

—Te gustan mucho las fresas en... ¡Cosas! ¡Y no me sonrojo!

—¿Cosas?

—Eres un pervertido indeseable, lo recuerdes o no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¡Pues es una verdad universal!

—Ni siquiera me explicas como.

—Lo eres porque... Porque lo eres. Eres molesto y haces... Cosas con las fresas.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Juegos... —mira a Liechtenstein de reojo que está poniendo la mesa.

—¿Qué clase de juegos?

—En unos... De ese tipo.

Levanta una ceja.

—¡Ves!

—Was?

—Tú también lo pensarías si te conocieras. Nadie normal juega con fresas.

—Pues cuéntamelo para que me conozca en vez de dar evasivas.

—Pues ju-juegas con... —Liechtenstein se va a la cocina—, las fresas y chocolate en la cama co-conmigo... S-sin ropa...

—¿Y?

—Y... Son cosas... Bueno, t-te gustan esos juegos d-de ese modelo y...

—Eres consciente que no me has explicado uno solo de ellos realmente más que dejarlos a mi imaginación.

Se sonroja más.

—¡E-Es difícil explicarte que m-me embarres de chocolate o me acaricies t-todo con...!

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja él en consonancia, debe llevar toda la tarde así. Con lo raro que es que le pase. Suiza se le queda mirando con la boca abierta.

—Was?

Suiza se sonroja un poco más a juego y es que nunca, nunca ocurre de manera tan evidente. Por alguna razón eso le tranquiliza un poquito ocasionando que tenga un poco de valor y se le acerque.

—Yo te lo he dicho.

Austria parpadea y se tensa cuando se acerca, asustándose como siempre.

Suiza se detiene un poquito al sentir la tensión, sonrojándose más y vacilando un poco

Aunque... Llevaban todo el día en esas, peleando y con Austria siendo un insoportable indeseable que le echaba de su casa... Y, de hecho, lo único que había encontrado Suiza que hiciera que Austria fuera manejable, era un beso otra vez... Aunque hoy no había tenido mucha oportunidad.

Austria le mira... aunque sabe que no va a hacerle daño y en realidad aún no ha aprendido a protegerse de él y a que es quien más daño puede hacerle.

Así que sonrojado y todo se acerca buscando el beso que haga que vuelva a tener esa conexión, y Austria que no se va a apartar. Cuando consigue besarle otra vez se tranquiliza un poco, cerrando los ojos. El problema es que Austria se siente seguro y tranquilo por esto, sin entender entonces a que vienen todos esos asuntos de molestarle. Es la deformación que se ha provocado, que Suiza no sepa como más entrarte más que a besos. Así que aun sonrojado e incómodo sigue besándole un poco más, antes de separarse y esconderse un poco en el cuello.

En realidad, el problema es que realmente Austria le siente demasiado cercano, no sabe que es lo que puede ir mal, que Suiza puede irse, que debe cuidarse de él y esforzarse por él... como cuando era un niño, cuando no hacía avergonzar a Suiza, pero tampoco le respetaba. Y de hecho es algo peculiar, porque cuando eran adolescentes los dos Suiza no podía darle besos. Ni Austria... tampoco del todo.

Claro... Y el problema es que todo vuelve a ser muy dulce y muy poco TENSO. Y así es como Suiza se separa un poco y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla mirándole a los ojos (desgraciadamente, Austria, ibas por buen camino antes cuando estabas teniéndole hasta los cojones. No tardaba en mandarte a la mierda)

Si... aunque ahora mismo es más feliz besándole. Si vuelves tras él, Suiza será igual de feliz besándote de vuelta. Y puede que se relaje lo bastante como para profundizar aún más el beso e intentar hacer un poco más. ¿Ves Suiza? Así sería si no te hubieras ido.

Suiza dice que en realidad prefiere que le respete, a pesar de todo. Aunque ahora mismo está bastante bien con profundizar del todo el beso y acariciarle un poco el pecho y el pelo... Comiéndoselo, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Y con los videos que ha visto antes, Austria no parece tener ninguna intención de parar. Liechtenstein debe estar sonriendo desde la cocina. Siempre en la puñetera mesa del comedor. Al parecer es el lugar apropiado para tener sexo misterioso.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Suiza es delicado cuando quita la computadora de la mesa y le sube con facilidad encima de ella. El problema es que Austria no puede moverse bien y le duele. Así que casi enseguida empieza a quejarse.

Suiza se detiene acariciándole la cara y escuchando sus quejas, intentando moverle para evitar que le duela. Hasta que Austria le hace parar del todo porque así de frustrante es. El helvético, con la respiración agitada, los pantalones a media pierna, sin camiseta y la ropa interior a medias, se detiene, sonrojado y tremendamente... ehm contento, mirándole a los ojos.

—W-Was? —susurra sin saber el mismo de donde ha sacado la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse.

—Me duele todo —niega con la cabeza. Suiza cierra los ojos y respira aun agitadamente, tragando saliva porque además la negativa parece ser bastante... radical.

—P-Pero es... que...

—No voy a poder aguantar esto hasta que me sienta mejor... —sí España que es el experto no lo logró a la primera, querido...

Suiza le recarga la frente en el hombro y suelta el aire, sonrojándose bastante más de lo que ya estaba de por sí, deseando que se lo trague la tierra por sugerirlo o insinuarlo... porque sí, entiendo que España no lo haya logrado a la primera, pero una cosa es decirle que no a un latino y otra es decirle que no a un tsundere... pero así estamos.

Y ahí tienes una tarea, Austria, consigue que se quite de encima tuyo y te vuelva a mirar. Se mueve porque no está para nada en una postura cómoda y le duele, protestando otra vez.

Temblando, con el pelo en la cara, Suiza se quita de golpe de encima suyo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. Austria se desestabiliza un poco por lo brusco del movimiento, pero consigue no caerse de la mesa. Aunque si suelta un alarido de dolor.

—¿E-Estás bien? —pregunta tremendamente avergonzado, pero preocupado.

—Nein... —susurra.

Y tienes suerte, Austria cabroncetillo... porque el enorme instinto protector de Suiza, en especial hacia ti, sobrepasa cualquier vergüenza o incomodidad. Se traga la vergüenza y se gira hacia el subiéndose del todo los calzones.

Austria se duele del costado, respirando agitadamente. Con cuidado, Suiza intenta revisarle la zona en cuestión.

—Quita las manos y respira profundo, ¿cómo es el dolor? ¿Profundo, fue una punzada?

—No lo sé, fue como hacer un mal gesto.

—Respira profundamente de nuevo —pide palpándole con la concentración de un médico haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto y Austria lo hace.

—No tienes una costilla rota, no podrías respirar... debe ser secuela del golpe —concluye.

—De todos modos no puedo moverme bien.

—Eso ya lo veo —se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarle a subirse la ropa y a arreglarse ahora de manera mucho más profesional. Austria se sonroja un poco cuando le sube los pantalones tal como está.

El helvético le mira a la cara y se pregunta... Si esto es solo... Por el dolor. Se sonroja con la idea pero... Suiza, deja de ser tan poco egoísta que acabas metiéndote en más líos.

—Quisiera ir al baño.

—Quizás pueda...

—Was?

—Confía en mí, ¿vale? —susurra con decisión. El austriaco traga saliva y... asiente un poco.

Suiza le levanta con facilidad de la mesa del lado en que no está lastimado y se dirige a las escaleras, solo porque Liechtenstein puede volver, con cierto afán de que esto sea menos incómodo para el austriaco.

Él se deja, claro, qué otra cosa.

Le deposita con la misma suavidad en la cama y le baja los pantalones sin mirarle a la cara, súper sonrojado. La verdad es que era Austria el que solía hacer esto... no él. Y era Austria el que solía hacerlo de manera completamente vergonzosa... casi era una tortura (ya, Suiza, claaaaaaaaaaaaaro). Pero bueno, Austria estaba incómodo y él podía esta vez ayudarle a resolver el problema... aunque no hubiera chocolate involucrado. Ignora cualquier protesta, si es que hay alguna, le pone una mano en el pecho y va directamente a las regiones vitales del desmemoriado... Que se tensa bastante con todo el asunto en sí porque aún le da miedo hacerse daño con lo que suele comportar la actividad en sí.

Suiza esta vez le ignora, aferrado a la idea y justificación de que esto es para ayudar a Austria, así casi como si fuera un remedio médico... y Austria, por el amor de dios, ¡esto es para relajarte! Seguramente lo consigue... al cabo de un rato. Menos mal que este es Suiza. La constancia y dedicación se le dan bastante bien.

El helvético está seguro además de que Austria se ve completamente sexy desde esa posición, más aún si no se dedica todo el rato a molestarle. El único problema es que una vez terminado el austríaco, ya que le limpia y le ayuda a subirse otra vez los pantalones, Suiza esta todo menos satisfecho.

Y Austria está verdaderamente exhausto y adolorido.

Suiza le encuentra dormido después de salir del baño. Con un suspiro le mete debajo de las cobijas asegurándose a sí mismo que todo iba a ir un poco mejor cuando Austria recuperara fuerzas.

Y el problema... Es que en alguna medida estaba en lo cierto y en otra por desgracia, completamente equivocado. Una semana más tarde habían tenido algunas sesiones de besos más, pero él mismo había preferido detenerse ante una posible negativa. Y aunque el austríaco claramente estaba notoriamente mejor y con mejor movilidad, no parecía animarse tampoco a forzarse mucho.

Austria, por su parte, estaba aprendiendo, aprendiendo bastante. Gracias a la vigilancia permanente de las cámaras y la selección de videos que había hecho Hungría para él, no solo de los sexuales y no solo de los actuales, ya más o menos entendía cómo es que se llevaba con todos y todos aseguraban que volvía a parecerse bastante a sí mismo, por no decir que algunos de los menos sensibles consideraban que la recuperación ya se había completado al cien por cien.

Así que era Suiza casi el único convencido de que su propia relación con Austria era la peor. Intentaba con toda su voluntad y en contra de todo su instinto ser paciente y amable con él y aunque no podía decir que todo el tiempo la situación era solamente irritante, había muchas cosas que Austria le pedía, y peor aún, cómo se las pedía, que hacían que Suiza recordara claramente a una versión austríaca de la Edad Media.

Pero el austriaco no estaba ni enterado del problema, así parecía actuar en los videos, así que era perfecto.

Había justificado el visionado de tantos videos explicando que Alemania tenía cámaras instaladas en el salón, el comedor y la cocina de la casa por seguridad y que debido al incidente le habían estado dejando ver los videos antiguos de convivencia entre los habitantes de la casa y las visitas. También estaba recuperando la movilidad en la mano afectada, cosa que había propiciado que rápidamente volviera a ocuparse de recordar como tocar el piano y el violín, la música estaba ayudando de verdad mucho.

Aunque tal vez el punto de inflexión con Suiza llegó de la mano de ese comentario desafortunado.

—¿De qué va este asunto del "Cabrero"?

Suiza frunce el ceño en automático.

—¡No soy un cabrero!

Austria levanta una ceja porque esa parece ser exactamente la misma reacción que tiene en los videos.

—Debe ser por las cabras que tienes ahí fuera y que sales a abrazar todo el tiempo cada vez que te desesperas.

La absoluta FULMINACIÓN es inmediata.

—Me gustan mis cabras, ¡eso NO quiere decir que yo sea un cabrero! ¡Y no las abrazo así! ¡Y deja de decirme como si tu fueras un ser superior!

—Es exactamente lo que significa que seas un cabrero —sonríe de lado.

—¡No, un cabrero es un chiquillo que va a pasear a las cabras! ¡Y tú me lo dices para hacerme menos!

—Ahora resultara que no vas a pasearlas. ¿Para hacerte menos?

—Te conozco bien y NO, ni siquiera que se te pase por la cabeza el que tú seas mejor que yo.

Austria le mira con cierta incredulidad porque no es muy difícil pensar que es un pobre tonto de quien es muy fácil aprovecharse solo porque es bueno. El suizo frunce el ceño aún más con la cara.

—¿Perdona? ¿Exactamente qué es lo que estás pensando?

—Yo no he dicho que sea mejor que tú —levanta las manos con cierta condescendencia. Suiza parpadea un par de veces.

—No lo has DICHO.

—Nein, esas son palabras que tú has puesto en mi boca.

—¡Pero las piensas!

El muy cínico, tal como se ha visto a si mismo hacer en los videos sonríe sin responder. Suiza no se lo toma en lo absoluto a bien, frunce aún más el ceño si es posible y se le sube el color, extrañamente esta vez no de vergüenza.

—Siempre es la misma mierda contigo. SIEMPRE. Siempre esas estúpidas ÍNFULAS y esa idea de absurda superioridad cuando no tienes NI IDEA, ¡de hecho nunca la has tenido! No sabes lo que es sacar tú SOLO un país micro métrico adelante, no sabes lo que es estar solo, ni tienes NI IDEA de las cosas que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí. ¡Así que no tienes NINGÚN derecho de sentirte superior a NADA!

Austria parpadea un par de veces con todo esto y frunce el ceño.

—Toda la vida me has intentado ver desde arriba, como si tu fueras un ser superior y MEJOR. ¿Y sabes qué? No. ¡No eres ni superior ni mejor, eres igual que todos los demás! ¡Y yo no soy tu criado! —agrega empezando a sacar toda su frustración de la semana.

Austria no entiende a que viene todo esto, así que no sabe cómo reaccionar, de modo que hace lo que hizo ya la primera vez que esto sucedió, que es seguir presionando con su misma postura cínica que tanta gracia le causa.

—Entonces porque te comportas como si así fuera, ¿eh? Solo me remito a los hechos.

—Que me comporto como... ¿Qué? —los chillidos ya alcanzan limites molestos.

—Tú sabrás.

—¡Estoy solo intentando cuidarte! Verdammt! ¡Esto es lo que SIEMPRE pasa! ¡Eres absurdamente incapaz de valorarme! —chilla con los puños apretados.

Pone los ojos en blanco sin darse cuenta de que tanto esto se le está yendo de las manos.

El mayor le mira fijamente temblando un poco y sin saber qué hacer porque la última vez que hizo esto le tomó más de doscientos años siquiera el conseguir hablar con él de nuevo y pasaron setecientos años más antes de dejar de quererle arrancar la cabeza el cien por ciento de las ocasiones. Pero... Su orgullo y su voluntad de ser libre y no ser el esclavo de nadie, mucho menos de Austria, siempre pesaban lo bastante como para ser capaz de tomar decisiones en estos momentos y eso incluía ahora mismo tomar una bastante radical.

—Si sigues por ese camino voy a irme —advierte igual que advirtió la primera vez que se fue, sabiendo de antemano el resultado

—¿Vas a irte a dónde? —pregunta porque además están en su casa.

Y no crean que no lo ha pensado ya... Y no crean tampoco que no sepa muy bien que el mismo se estaba tocando el corazón de hacer esto una cosa AUN más definitiva.

—Eres un idiota —exclama yendo directamente hacia el violín.

Le mira hacer, sin responder nada.

El rubio toma el violín y lo guarda en su estuche, tomando tres o cuatro cosas más de Austria que están por ahí y llevándolas a la puerta, incluyendo el metrónomo y unas partituras.

De hecho, abre la puerta, toma las llaves de su pequeño coche y abre la cajuela, echando las cosas ahí.

—¿Cómo planeas que me marche si ni siquiera puedo andar bien?

—Sí que puedes andar PERFECTAMENTE —sisea entre dientes, DE VERDAD enfadado, yendo a por otro viaje de cosas.

Se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin poder aun creer que esto esté pasando, tratando de recordar qué pasaba en los videos, siempre Suiza acababa por detenerse.

Y con toda la practicidad y eficiencia Suizas, en dos viajes más ya tiene incluso la ropa en una maleta y las medicinas de Austria bien organizadas y dentro del maletero.

Austria sigue en la puerta mirándole con incredulidad como si esto fuera un espectáculo de lo más entretenido. Cuando Suiza termina se detiene en la puerta y sin mirarle la señala.

—Sal.

—¿Disculpa? Nein.

Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Nein? No es pregunta. Sal de mi casa.

—Nein, dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo hasta que estuviera bien y obviamente no lo estoy. Más vale que dejes de gritar... y haz café por las molestias.

—¿Que te haga café? ¿QUE TE HAGA CAFÉ? VERDAMMT! ¡NO SOY TU ESCLAVO! —grita a todo pulmón saliendo por la puerta y otra vez azotándola, yendo hasta el coche.

Pone los ojos en blanco pero se tensa un poco porque nada de esto parece estar funcionado. ¿Podría ser verdad que se iría? Algunas piezas hicieron que recordara algunos pasajes de soledad relacionados con el suizo, pero no está muy seguro de como ordenarlos. Y ya le habían explicado que eso había sucedido.

Suiza arranca el coche y se dirige a Berlín, donde pretende dejar las cosas del austriaco en la puerta. Sin poder creer que hayan llegado a este límite y que Austria no haya hecho absolutamente nada para impedirlo o modificarlo. Era casi como si solo quisiera que se quedara para cuidarle y servirle.

Lo que hace Austria, que no acaba por entender del todo qué ha pasado y porque no le ha salido con los videos, decide llamar a Berlín por si acaso tiene que venir alguien a recogerle.

Es Alemania el que le contesta, aún antes de que el suizo llegue, aunque quizás a media conversación es que suena el timbre una vez rápida y fugaz antes de que Suiza se vaya otra vez.

—Hallo?

—Deutschland... creo que algo va mal.

—¡Ah! Österreich! ¡No me digas que has perdido algo de la memoria otra vez!

—Nein, nein... es Schweiz.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa con él?

—Ha recogido mis cosas y se las ha llevado a no sé dónde.

—Schweiz? ¿Por qué?

—Estaba gritando como un loco sobre que me creo mejor que él.

—Uy...

—Was?

—Es una mala discusión.

—¿Por?

—Pues Schweiz es como es y nosotros... También. De hecho todos somos raza aria.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Ya le he dicho que no he dicho que sea inferior... no parecía convencido.

—Pues, es el mismo pleito de siempre con ustedes.

—¿Y por qué ha reaccionado tan mal esta vez?

—¿Que le dijiste? Que no es inferior pero...

—No dije ningún pero, me parecía un poco maleducado, aunque lo sea.

—¿Aunque sea qué?

—Inferior, Deutschland —ojos en blanco.

—¿Lo... Es? —Alemania levanta las cejas. Austria suspira hastiado.

—Espera un poco que suena el timbre y... UNGAAARN! —le grita yendo a ver la puerta y considerando este asunto un poco más de lo que él puede manejar con Austria. Hungría no tarda en aparecer mientras Alemania abre la puerta.

—Es Österreich, está hablando de que Schweiz es inferior —indica Alemania extendiéndole el teléfono—. Oh... Tus cosas...

Austria espera sentado al piano, con la tapa de las teclas cerrada.

—¿Inferior? —se escucha Hungría preguntarle a Alemania poniéndose el teléfono al oído—. ¡Hola!

—Hallo, Ungarn... No sé lo que está pasando.

—Yo menos. Dice Alemania que tú dices que Suiza es... ¿Inferior?

—Se ha llevado mis cosas porque hemos discutido al respecto.

—Bueno... Es que... ¿Eso le has dicho?

—Nein, claro que no.

—Insinuado... Es... Buff! Es como lo más grave que puedes pensar de él.

—Mmm...

—¿Por qué piensas que es inferior?

Suspira y echa la cabeza atrás reflexionando al respecto. Lo bueno es que aunque se comporte como un niño, ya no lo es.

—Supongo que él se está comportando como si lo fuera.

—¿Como si fuera inferior? Cielos... Verás, una vez peleaste MUY fuerte con él por algo así.

—Algo así me habéis contado.

—Sí y dejaron de hablarse por años. ¿Dónde estás?—pregunta mientras miraba Alemania acarrear cosas dentro de la casa.

—En su casa, ha recogido mis cosas y se ha ido.

—Ay, Ausztria... de hecho creo que ya veo tus cosas.

—Al menos las ha traído ahí... vigil... dile a Deu... Italien que vigile mi Stradivarius.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, de momento estoy aquí.

—¿Y vas a hablar con él? ¿Va a volver a buscarte?¿ Quieres... Algo?

—No lo sé, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

—Meterte en la cabeza que no es inferior.

—Admitamos que muy superior no parece.

—Depende de para qué.

—Convénceme.

—Es considerablemente superior que tú en los negocios, en ser neutral, en fuerza física y además es una buena persona.

—Hum... entiendo.

—¿Y sabes en que más creo que es bastante superior? En... Enfrentarte.

—¿Enfrentarme?

—Es el único que hace esas cosas. De echarte de su casa y... Esas cosas.

—Mmm... No estoy seguro que sea adecuado.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ti y lo hablamos? O prefieres quedarte y esperarle... No creo que te lastime.

—Creo que debe aprender modales. No puede echar a las personas así de los lugares aunque sea su casa.

Hungría aprieta los ojos.

—Ya, ya entiendo... Solo que no suele echarte de su casa, querido.

—Pues en esta ocasión tampoco.

—¿Tampoco qué?

—Tampoco va a echarme. ¿Ya está de regreso?

—Ya vino aquí.

—¿Y se está marchando?

—No le he visto, solo están tus cosas.

—Bien. Ten el teléfono a mano por si necesito llamarte.

—Aquí lo tengo. Cuídate.

Austria se despide y le cuelga por lo pronto Suiza no va a volver. Volverá a la mañana siguiente, suponiendo que ya fueron por el austríaco. Pues lo va a encontrar durmiendo en su cama y le da un INFARTO porque claramente NO lo esperaba. Es que además seguro llega de madrugada. Y está durmiendo en mitad de la cama. Exactamente... Puede que de unos cuantos pasos atrás y con su suerte tire algo súper escandaloso al suelo.

Austria entreabre los ojos, sobre todo prestando atención con los oídos, reconociendo su corazón y sabiendo quien es.

—Schweiz —le nombra.

—¿Q-Que haces aun... Aquí?

—Te dejaste cosas que llevarte.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Que me dejé?

—Esto —se quita la camisa del pijama y luego los pantalones tendiéndoselo—. El resto de mi ropa está ahí.

Suiza frunce el ceño aunque se sonroja un poco sin esperarse nada de todo esto, paralizado.

—Se supone que... No deberías estar aquí, debías irte a Berlín —protesta.

—Se supone que tú deberías ser menos radical.

—¿Menos... Was? —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Tú deberías ser menos odioso e insoportable.

—Nein, no lo creo —sonríe un poco.

—Sí, sí que deberías. Eres mejor ahora que toda esa mierda.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora no. Ahora... Ahora antes. Eras mejor antes, así no me habría casado contigo.

—¿Quién desmerece a quien ahora?

—¡Yo a ti! ¡Porque prometiste respetarme! —se le humedecen los ojos en el peor momento posible.

Austria se humedece los labios y traga saliva porque en realidad, ayer noche, mientras le esperaba hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó dormido... sí sintió miedo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí si no me respetas... Voy a irme si no lo haces y no una noche.

—¿Vas a irte a dónde?

—A donde sea. Tengo otras ciudades, otras casas y unos Alpes donde puedo vivir sin ti.

Austria traga saliva sosteniéndole la mirada y Suiza sigue mirándole por lo que parece una eternidad.

—No tienes otro yo —susurra de todos modos arreglándoselas para que suene con voz bastante firme y empieza a sentir bastante frío.

—No, no tengo otro tú y si me voy, voy a extrañarte horrores y aun así prefiero irme a que me sigas tratando así. No lo soporto —asegura con absoluta seriedad.

Austria gira la cara y se pasa una mano por el pelo, pensando. Suiza aprieta los ojos porque el cabrón parece estarse pensando las cosas. Si te sirve de algo, sigue desnudo.

El moreno se pasa la mano por el pelo sin saber bien que hacer volviendo a mirarle. Eso, por lo menos que se recree. Frunce el ceño al notar que el cabrón se ve especialmente guapo... Y se sonroja, odiándose a sí mismo por tener siempre el mismo problema y sintiéndose otra vez adolescen!Suiza.

—Esto es como repetir la historia.

—¿Cómo? Esto es... Exactamente repetir la historia.

—¿Y no se te ocurre una forma mejor de hacerme aprender? —le mira de reojo y esto es lo mismo que habría pasado si en vez de irte para siempre solo le hubieras dado un susto la primera vez.

—¿Mejor que irme? No. Porque eres idiota y testarudo —se sienta en la cama y luego se levanta de golpe al recordar que está desnudo y Austria le mira—. Te costó setecientos años aprender la vez pasada —de acuerdo a su perspectiva.

—Y han de pasar setecientos más.

—Verdammt... ¡No puedes ser TAN idiota como para necesitar setecientos años más! —le mira—. ¡Eres más listo que esto!

—¿Entonces? —le mira y se abraza a si mismo porque tiene frio.

—¡Pues entiende de una vez! —protesta levantándose de la cama y yendo al pijama que ha lanzado al suelo. Toma la camisa—. Y deja de darme por sentado.

—Bien —accede con docilidad.

Parpadea acercándose de vuelta con la camisa del pijama en la mano y el moreno le sostiene la mirada.

—Vale, entonces todo estará bien.

Levanta las cejas porque no habría esperado que fuera tan sencillo y el helvético le mira de reojo.

—Estás a prueba.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que vas a hacerlo bien porque tú tampoco tienes otro yo —le extiende la camisa para que se la ponga.

Austria se la pone pensando que en realidad le ha dicho eso porque es justo lo que ha notado. Suiza se le sienta junto otra vez.

—Necesitas volver y ser tu otra vez —susurra.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —pregunta abotonándosela.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Si supiera ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo en lugar de sentarme a ver como todo se va al demonio —suspira.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —se mira las manos en su falda.

Suiza le mira fijamente preguntándose cuanto van a tardar antes de que otra vez se vaya todo a la mierda y que tenga que irse para siempre repitiendo la historia una y mil veces.

Esto... No era de voluntad de Austria, ¿o sí? Querría realmente verle como a un igual o podría aprender en una noche? ¿Podría presionarle? ¿Forzarle?

—¿Sentiste miedo... Cuando me fui?

Los ojos violetas le miran de reojo... esa es una pregunta complicada.

—Nein.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y luego los aprieta.

—Imagina ese miedo... Materializado. En años y años de silencio.

Austria le mira porque ha dicho que no.

—Esta es la oportunidad que tenemos ambos para aprender a hacerlo de otra manera... —se mira las manos—. ¿Por qué has dicho que no tenías miedo si debes... Debes haberlo tenido? Miedo a que no volviera —pregunta eso ultimo sin estar muy seguro.

—Porque no fue cuando te fuiste, fue cuando no volvías.

Suiza le mira porque ese es un detalle muy del estilo de chibi!Austria

—Como una vez me dijiste tú: Lo difícil no es irse... Lo verdaderamente difícil es no volver.

—Pero lo has hecho. Supongo que estar en tu casa ha ayudado.

—En otra época te hubieras ido.

—¿Por?

—Eras más... Irracional. Te habrías ido porque entonces... —hace una pausa sin querer decir lo que piensa, pero Austria solo se queda esperando. Y es extraño tener el mismo que enfrentarse a una realidad a la que no suele enfrentarse, que es a los verdaderos sentimientos de Austria hacia él—. Quizás eras más desesperado o más tonto. O quizás no te hubieras ido. Yo siempre he pensado que sí, que volver era peor que encontrarte acostado en mi cama. ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

Austria sonríe y no responde de momento. Suiza parpadea sin entender la sonrisa.

—Ungarn y Deutschland dijeron que siempre discutimos por lo mismo, pero sentí que no era la forma en la que debías irte, orgullosamente no me parecía correcto que me echaras de la casa —eso mismo, por lo mismo que se hubiera ido de pequeño, por orgulloso.

—De haber estado en otro lado me habría ido yo... Y cómo puedes decirme eso si TÚ me echaste a MÍ de la casa hace una semana. ¡Y la casa es mía! ¡Eres un cínico!

—Estaba preguntando a Liechtenstein donde poder ver un video de nosotros teniendo relaciones íntimas, dime que no te hubieras puesto histérico de estar presente.

—Un WAS?! WAS?!

—Exactamente así —tan tranquilo.

—No hay un... Por que querías ver un video de nosotros teniendo... ¡ESO!

—Porque por lo que a mí respecta no ha pasado nunca.

—Pues no tenías que ver un VIDEO para... Hacerlo.

—Ver videos es lo que me está ayudando con todo y no es como que pudiera moverme bien entonces, ya lo viste.

—¡Aun así! —chilla sonrojadito.

—Was?

—¡No le pidas a Liechtenstein eso!

—Era un video de casa de Deutschland, yo estaba aquí y no iba a pedírtelo a ti.

—Espera. ¿HAY un video de nosotros haciendo eso?

—Por lo visto, de una vez en la sala de música. Ya te dije que hay cámaras de seguridad ahí, me pregunto que nos llevaría a ello.

Suiza se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, sonrojándose aún más.

—¿Q-Que nos llevaría a... A ello? W-Was?

—A hacerlo ahí. Es decir, no es como que no supiéramos que había cámaras... o que tal vez podría llegar alguien, vive mucha gente en esa casa.

—Y-Yoo... ¡Yooo! —se tapa la cara.

—¿Tú?

—¡Yo no sabía! ¡Y es tu culpa!

—¿Cómo podías no saber?

—¡No lo sabía! Detesto, DETESTO a esa casa.

—En fin...

Se echa atrás en la cama acostándose.

—¿Y ahora qué, Österreich?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿En qué quedamos nosotros? —bosteza porque no ha dormido casi en la montaña.

—No estoy seguro, tú me has puesto a prueba.

—Y lo estás... Muévete para allá, bitte.

Lo hace... y de hecho se mete a la cama porque también es criminalmente temprano.

Suiza se quita los pantalones quedándose en bóxers y sonrojándose un poco, pero está de verdad cansado. Se hace bolita debajo de las cobijas y Austria se gira de cara hacia él. Desearía que le abrazara, sinceramente, pero no lo pide, mirándole a la cara y acercando un pie hacia el... El pie esta HELADO.

—¡Oh! —aparta la pierna de golpe porque él también tiene mucho frío.

—Espera... —se levanta y saca del armario una gruesa manta... Mr. Congelamiento. La echa en la cama y se vuelve a meter.

Austria se le acerca y se hace bolita porque el calor humano ayuda y el suizo le abraza porque esto se les da bien.

—Estaremos bien.

Austria le mira un instante a los ojos y se acerca a darle un beso.

El rubio cierra los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla y a pesar de haberse dado otros varios besos últimamente, este le parece el más dulce y cariñoso de todos.

De hecho tiene un poquito de ansiedad porque sí se ha ido y le ha dejado ahí solo en un mundo un poco extraño en el que aún no se siente del todo seguro y en el que todo el mundo le empuja hacia el helvético.

Le acaricia un poco el pelo e instintivamente se le encarama un poco encima, cuidándose como siempre de no lastimarle. Y es que ya hace varios días que él tiene muchas ganas y poca satisfacción.

Le deja hacer solamente tratando de sentirle lo más cerca posible.

Suiza se separa un poquito y le mira a los ojos y en realidad no es propiamente sexo lo que quiere, es simplemente ESTAR con él.

El caso es que siente lo mismo, así que hazle el amor suavemente a tu marido de una vez.

Y justamente a eso se dispone. Con suavidad y sin ninguna prisa. Con tranquilidad y cierto nerviosismo como si fuera la primera vez pero con la seguridad de saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Austria se deja hacer, siguiéndole instintivamente.

Suiza opina que es perfecto, el ritmo, la forma e intensidad, redescubriendo a Austria, SU Austria en este acto de cercanía e intimidad. Y así es que Austria siente con mucha claridad cómo es que la cosa funciona y vale mucho la pena con Suiza.

Y el suizo se siente otra vez completo y conforme, de haber perdido algo muy muy importante y al fin lo ha encontrado otra vez. Y en su infinita dulzura, vuelve a susurrarle varias veces lo mucho que le quiere y que es, en mi opinión, una de las cosas que más hacen la diferencia entre él y el resto del mundo.

Y va a conseguir que Austria le diga que le quiere de vuelta por primera vez desde el accidente.

Va a ser muy, pero MUY feliz.

Y va a seguir siendo muy pero muy feliz por los próximos días y semanas cada vez más convencido, ahora sí, de que Austria está prácticamente normal. Al final, el incidente quedará atrás, casi olvidado en apariencia, y no será hasta un par de meses más adelante cuando después de una actividad semejante a la de hoy, cuando Suiza abrace al austríaco con fuerza y le vuelva a decir que le quiere y se queden en silencio unos largos segundos... Cuando rompa en silencio con la pregunta que le lleva preocupando por días y días.

—Österreich...

—¿Mjm? —le acaricia un poco la espalda sin soltarle, mirando el techo.

—¿De verdad crees que no tengo gracia? —susurra.

—Ja.

Se queda inmóvil del todo por unos segundos.

—¿Y... qué hago para tenerla? —pregunta aún más suavemente, escondiéndose un poco en su cuello.

—Nada —le mira de reojo.

Suspira un poquito.

—Quisiera al menos tener una... poca. ¿De verdad no te gusto nada de nada? —pregunta y es que... Aun cuando Suiza no suele preocuparse de esas banalidades, al final... tampoco es algo bonito de oír.

—No he dicho que no me gustes.

—No has tenido que decirlo, yo VI y viví el no gustarte.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando perdiste la memoria. No te gustaba. Era como... Verte verme sinceramente por primera vez. Quizás ahora dices que sí, pero... La verdad es que no te parezco especialmente estético y lo entiendo.

—Nein, no creo que sea una cuestión de estética sino de actitud.

—Actitud —repite—. No sé si entiendo.

—Eres una persona con poco atractivo. A eso me refería con gracia, sobre todo a primera impresión, porque... no potencias tu físico ni tus virtudes, pasas desapercibido, eres serio y práctico.

—Poco atractivo y sin gracia. Eso cada vez suena peor. En resumen... No te atraigo ni te llamo la atención. ¿Por qué demonios estás conmigo? ¿Es solo porque presioné e insistí?—le mira algo preocupado con eso en concreto.

—Ja.

No sabe cómo le hace sentir eso.

—Entiendo —responde convencido de que eso es un poco feo, haberle ganado de vuelta solo por... Rogarle o insistirle, no en si por... Gustarle. Aunque fuera como fuera, al final daba lo mismo el cómo.

—Supongo que hay personas con las que es difícil darse cuenta de su valor.

—No, eso es porque tú eres un tonto —concluye. Austria le mira de reojo otra vez—. Y aun así, menos mal que YO no soy tan tonto como tú.

—Menos mal —sonríe—. En realidad, creo que no le pasa a todo el mundo. Sé que mi madre te considera atractivo, fue una de las primeras cosas que me contó.

—Tu madre... Hace cosas —aprieta los ojos apretándole más.

—Ja, lo sé.

—No me gusta que las haga —se relaja otra vez al hablar de un tema más neutral.

—Algunas sirven.

—¿Sirven para qué?

—Ella me contó cómo debía mirarte y qué tenía que buscar en ti.

Levanta las cejas.

—Además es imposible odiarla —exclama apretando los ojos—. ¿Sabes? De todo esto creo que salió algo bueno.

—¿El qué?

—Tu relación con tu madre.

—Me han dicho que no era muy buena, no recuerdo bien por qué.

—No, no era muy buena. Creo que más por poca paciencia tuya que otra cosa —le mira sin querer decir nada que haga que ahora se lleve mal. Suspira no tan interesado en las cosas malas en realidad.

—Pero ella está muy feliz ahora y creo que lo merece. Vater también es feliz.

—¿Todos felices entonces?

Sonríe un poquito y se acurruca otra vez en él.

—Mucho.

Se ríe y le aprieta un poco contra sí.

—Aunque digas que no tengo gracia.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. ¿Quién más cree que Austria solo insidte en que no tiene gracia para que haga monerías por que le encanta? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_

 _Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias a_ _Carailewho, Chibimisuki, Holly, Josita, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi Shiro, Magdulillo, Mitsuki10, Moka, NayamiDark, Tsukki y Vicky Lau por sus reviews!_

 _Y por supuesto, a ti, que lo has leído ;)_


End file.
